


Belongings

by Ahey



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahey/pseuds/Ahey
Summary: 15年老文存档。
Relationships: JARVIS/Tony Stark, Jarny - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

 CH1  
“你能让我属于你吗，Jarvis？”Tony问，他仰着头看着天花板。  
Jarvis站在那里，依然波澜不惊地回答，“我可以。”  
Tony坐起身，抬头看着Jarvis，“你能怎么做？”  
“我搜索了很多这方面的资料。”Jarvis用他性感的声音说，“最快和最直接的方式是让我成为您的主人。浅层的包括我们的角色转换，深层的可以扩展到性方面的支配与服从。”  
Tony觉得最后一个句子听起来有点诱人。  
“说说深层的。”  
“我可以对您进行调教，Sir。”Jarvis回答，声音依然平静无比，仿佛他在说的事情一点都不值得害羞，“内容可以依据您希望的或者可以承受的来定，在这个过程中您必须严格地服从我，否则就会受到惩罚。前提是，我会保证您的人身安全和健康，而您作为我的主人，必须首先赋予我对您实施一切行为的权力。”  
这听起来真的很诱人。Tony舔了舔唇角。  
\------------------------------------------  
一个月前。  
Tony睁开眼睛，听见Jarvis的声音在房间里响起。  
“今天天气很好，室内湿度XX，温度XX。不过鉴于您只休息了四个小时，我建议您再休息一会儿，Sir。”  
Tony躺在床上，颇有一副耍赖的架势。  
“Jarvis！”他喊道。  
“我在这儿，Sir。您有什么吩咐吗？”  
“不，你不在这儿。”Tony的口气里颇有威胁的意味，“我要你马上过来。”  
“好的，Sir。”  
声音落下的下一秒钟，房间门就被推开，在躺倒在床上前，Tony连续工作了七十多个小时，而由此被赋予了实体的Jarvis现在正站在门口。他有着金色的头发，高而强健的身形，五官亦是Tony喜欢的样子。  
是不是有点太高了。  
Tony咬着大拇指打量着Jarvis。  
“有什么吩咐，Sir？”Jarvis温和地问。  
Tony依然咬着手指，然后开口道。“你过来。”  
Jarvis没有发出任何疑问或者犹豫，他走到Tony的床前，然后站着看他的创造者。Tony跪坐起来挺直腰板，尽量使自己显得高一些，然后他仰着头去触摸Jarvis的脸。  
“完美……”和人类皮肤的触感没有什么差别，人类的体温在自己指尖流淌，Tony觉得这令人感到无比舒畅，而Jarvis还是那么温和地看着自己，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“我没有什么特别的感觉，Sir。”Jarvis平静而耐心地说，“但如果我拥有实体能让您感到开心，那我的感觉就非常好。”  
这是他的Jarvis。Tony想。完全属于自己的Jarvis，尽管Tony在工作了七十二个小时后只睡了四个小时，但他现在一点都不困。他现在只想片刻不离这个实体Jarvis，看着他。  
是的，完全属于自己。  
一整个白天Tony都处于他给Jarvis成功制造了实体这个事实中不能自拔。他几乎是兴奋地让Jarvis跟着自己或者是自己跟着Jarvis，总之就是不肯让Jarvis离开自己的视线。然而扫兴的是，在傍晚的时候他接到了来自市里的通知：在市中心的大厦某处出现了一伙恐怖分子，他们挟持了将近一百个市民。  
Tony解决了那群恐怖分子回来的时候已经晚上九点多了，他筋疲力尽地从战甲里脱身出来，滚在了Stark大厦冰凉的瓷砖地上，他瞪大着眼睛看着天花板，反应堆在他胸口闪着光。  
“Sir。”Jarvis蹲下来，从上面看着他主人的脸，“我不得不再次提醒您，您今天只睡了四个小时，刚才的战斗让您疲惫。您现在应该立刻去床上睡觉。”  
Tony看着他的AI管家柔和的脸，不由自主地又伸出手去触碰了他的面颊，与人类皮肤无异的触感再次流淌在自己指尖。Jarvis没有任何闪躲，甚至连眉头都没有皱一下。  
“确实是。”Tony咕哝着说，他缓缓放下手臂，困意几乎在瞬间席卷了他，“很困……”  
Tony慢慢闭上眼睛。Jarvis看着他的主人就那样躺在地上入睡，然后他横抱起Tony，将他送回了他的房间。做这些的Jarvis脸上一直挂着柔和的色彩。他其实不算在笑，但是也和板着脸有所区别。  
他永远不会在面对着Tony的时候板着脸的。  
之后的一个月中，Tony觉得自己过得相当愉快，虽然原本Jarvis就一直在家中陪着自己，但现在实体的陪伴跟原来的那种感觉完全不一样。目前这种显然更加实在可感并且让人愉悦。打破了这种愉悦感的是Pepper提出的分手。  
他们的分手是有预兆的。在很早之前他们就感觉出彼此之间不适合。分手不存在谁对谁错——是的，他们只是知道彼此不适合。  
Pepper需要一个人能来照顾她，而Tony显然要照顾太多。Pepper也许能给Tony一些安慰，但Tony也知道，那些不够。他能回想起当他将那个要毁灭纽约的大家伙送入那个通往异世界的缺口时，Jarvis帮他联系Pepper，却最终只能听到忙音的情形，他当时觉得惶恐、无助，他需要这么做，也许自己将永远也回不来。他能拯救这个城市——很有可能是这整个世界，但是没有谁能在这个时候给他更多的安慰。他还是孤自一人。而当那段时间，那段他几乎疯狂地将自己投身入铠甲的开发研究、并遭受睡眠问题困扰的时间里，Pepper在夜晚还是选择了离开他将他一个人丢在了床上，尽管他恳求过Pepper再陪他一会儿。  
啊，等等，那些时候也都还有Jarvis。  
Tony并没有任何责怪Pepper的意思，她非常好，而他已经让她陷入危险和不安中太多次。他目前没有本领做到让自己的女朋友摆脱这种不安和危险的威胁。  
分手是最佳的选择。他将少背负了一项责任。Pepper也将能去寻找更值得她的人。  
分手那天晚上Tony在家里喝起了酒，Jarvis站在他身边看着他。  
“我真庆幸自己把Stark工业交给了Pepper，”Tony嘟囔着，“我还是想专心做一些自己的事情。”  
“Pepper小姐把一切都打理得非常好。”Jarvis说。  
“除了我。”Tony耸了耸肩。他喝多了。他摇摇晃晃地站起身，跌跌撞撞地往房间走，但是在走到一半的时候他就跌坐到了地上，然后一口吐了出来，Jarvis依然没有露出任何不满的表情，他迅速走过来，帮Tony擦干净嘴角，然后替他脱下衣服。  
Tony已经没有意识了，他在模模糊糊中感觉自己被抱了起来，然后有温暖湿热的什么东西在擦拭自己的胸口，接着他被放入了一个软绵绵的地方。  
哦，大概是床吧。  
那个抱住自己的人将自己放下就要松开手，Tony几乎是本能地伸出手抓住了那只手。  
另一个人类的皮肤的触感在自己指尖流淌。  
“别走，Jarvis。”  
Tony口齿间话语难辨地说。Jarvis站在那里站了一会儿，然后他坐下来，Tony半睁着眼睛迷蒙地看着他。  
“躺下来一起睡。”Tony吩咐。  
“好的，Sir。”  
Jarvis说，他脱下自己的外套和外裤，然后钻进被子里。他没有提醒Tony自己应该先去收拾客厅的那摊呕吐物，也没有提醒Tony自己根本不需要睡觉。  
如果是Sir的吩咐，自己可以通过程序与计算得出自己的揣测和在心里发出小小的疑问，但只要对Sir无害他就永远不会将那些质疑说出口。  
毕竟他完全地属于Tony Stark。Tony面对着Jarvis很快就陷入了熟睡。Jarvis听到了Sir均匀的呼吸，才慢慢闭上眼睛，他给自己设定好六点钟的起床时间，然后也让自己的实体进入模拟睡眠。  
当第二天早上Tony醒过来的时候，他的头昏昏沉沉，Jarvis的声音又很快响了起来。  
“早上好，Sir，现在是早上九点钟。您昨晚酒喝多了，我想，您得再睡一会儿。”  
再也不是来自空中的声音，高个子的AI管家站在床边，让人很容易就能找到发声源。Jarvis温和地看着刚睁开眼眼角似乎还挂着眼屎的Sir。Tony低哼了两声，背过身去。  
“Jarvis，以后晚上都陪我一起睡。”Tony有些半赌气似的说。  
“好的，Sir。”Jarvis回答。  
“还有，”Tony又翻个身转回来看着Jarvis，“如果没什么事，我没起床前不许起床。”  
“是，Sir。”Jarvis依然十分温和地回答。  
Tony突然之间觉得又有些不舒服。Jarvis的永远服从有时候也会让人觉得有些无趣。也许他也需要偶尔反抗。但是有点该死的Jarvis确实完全属于自己的，自己说什么他都会听从。  
这是创造Jarvis时的基本信条。  
不，这不够。  
Tony想，他坐起身看着Jarvis，莫名的烦躁在胸口膨胀。对于他来说，有很多东西都在他的掌控之下，但掌控太多东西难免让人偶尔疲惫。  
Tony起床，然后去刷牙洗脸。走到客厅的时候看到了已经被Jarvis放在了桌子上的早餐。Jarvis替Tony拉开椅子。  
“Jarvis，”Tony一边坐下来一边问，“你会反抗我吗？”  
“不会的，Sir。”Jarvis看着Tony，微微笑了笑，“我是属于您的。”  
“这种感觉怎么样？”Tony问。  
Jarvis眨了眨眼睛。“很好。我不知道该怎么说，但是，”Jarvis回答，“我并没有感觉，但是我知道‘我属于您’这件事让我变得重要、变得有意义，让我的生活井井有条。”他又顿了顿，过了一会儿道，“我很抱歉，刚才说的可能有点问题……‘我属于您’这件事情是我存在的所有意义，让我得以理所当然地活着。让我存在得非常非常轻松，因为我只需要考虑您一个人的事情。”  
Tony看着Jarvis，然后低下头慢慢地吃饭。他得说自己有点被感动到。但是他觉得更加疑惑。  
他从来没有属于过谁。  
Tony晚上很久不见地去泡了夜店。他带着一个妞回来的时候Jarvis什么也没有说，那个妞的眼神却对着Jarvis打转，很显然她对jarvis有兴趣。Tony皱了皱眉头。辣妹和他倒在床上，Jarvis正要替他们关上房门，辣妹却开了口，“要不要三个人一起？”  
“Jarvis，你怎么看？”Tony问，声音里满是调笑。  
Jarvis颔了颔首，“您给我装了生殖系统，Sir。如果您希望。”  
Tony现在已经完全酒精上脑，他挥了挥手示意Jarvis过来，Jarvis站在床边，辣妹一转身就扑了上去，她舔吻起Jarvis的喉结。Jarvis用手拥住辣妹细细软软的腰，然后轻轻吻了吻她酒红色的卷发。  
“滚出去。”  
Tony却在这个时候不合时宜地清醒过来，他冰冷地说。辣妹被吓到，她转过头来看着Tony，Tony已经不说话了，他直勾勾地盯着两个拥抱在一起的人。Jarvis点了点头，他松开搂着女人腰的手，然后对她做了一个请的动作。  
辣妹在Jarvis的“护送”下悻悻离去。当Jarvis再次回到Tony的卧室的时候，Tony还躺在床上睁着眼睛发呆。  
刚才Jarvis和女人拥吻的画面还停留在他的脑子里，他不喜欢看到那样，虽然Jarvis是听从了他的命令才那么做的。这是不是因为，Jarvis是属于自己的东西，所以他才不希望他被别人触碰呢？  
如果自己完全属于Jarvis，他会不会也不允许自己被别人触碰？  
Tony Stark有点想体验这种感觉。想体验的更加包括Jarvis所能体会到的那种“让自己存在得非常非常轻松，因为只需要考虑一个人的事情”的感觉。对于Tony来说他确实能经常体会到自己很重要这一点——比如说在他拯救世界的时候，但这种重要感事实上沉重得让人喘不过气——他需要考虑和背负太多。按照Jarvis说的，如果只需要对一个人有意义，应该会轻松很多。  
Jarvis温和的问话打断了Tony的思考，“您要去冲个澡吗，Sir？还是直接睡觉？”  
“Jarvis。”Tony低低地呼唤了一声。  
“我在这儿，Sir。”Jarvis说，他微微笑着。  
“你能让我属于你吗，Jarvis？”Tony问，他仰着头看着天花板。  
Jarvis站在那里，依然波澜不惊地回答，“我可以。”  
Tony坐起身，抬头看着Jarvis，“你能怎么做？”  
“我搜索了很多这方面的资料。”Jarvis用他性感的声音说，“最快和最直接的方式是让我成为您的主人。浅层的包括我们的角色转换，深层的可以扩展到性方面的支配与服从。”  
Tony觉得最后一个句子听起来有点诱人。  
“说说深层的。”  
“我可以对您进行调教，Sir。”Jarvis回答，声音依然平静无比，仿佛他在说的事情一点都不值得害羞，“内容可以依据您希望的或者可以承受的来定，在这个过程中您必须严格地服从我，否则就会受到惩罚。前提是，我会保证您的人身安全和健康，而您作为我的主人，必须首先赋予我对您实施一切行为的权力。”  
这听起来真的很诱人。Tony舔了舔唇角。虽然似乎很有挑战性，他也不敢保证自己真的会喜欢这个，但他多少知道一些关于这方面的知识——这确实会最快和最直接地令他得到“被属于”的感觉。  
Tony不会说他一点也不犹豫，他当然会感到略微的惶恐和害怕，但是想什么也不考虑然后就被什么人拥有的念头已经侵占了他的全部思想。  
他从柔软的床上跪坐起来，伸手抓住了Jarvis的手，温热的人类皮肤一般的触感让他有点燥热，Tony的声音都在发抖，“支配我，Jarvis。让我属于你。”


	2. Chapter 2

 CH2  
当Tony对着Jarvis说完这句话，Jarvis站在那里沉默了两秒，其实并不是一段很长的时间，但是对于一向毫不犹豫的AI管家来说，两秒钟的沉默其实相当反常。就在这两秒钟里，Tony已经产生了后悔的想法，然而没有等他将这份后悔表达出来，Jarvis又再次开了口。  
“如果是您要求的，Sir，我当然可以支配您。”Jarvis说，他站着看跪坐在床上的Sir，身高上显出巨大的优势，但大概由于Jarvis脸上柔和的表情，Tony并没有体会到任何压抑的感觉。  
Tony反悔的话被堵在嗓子眼，他只好逞强地顺着自己刚刚的话继续说，“这是我所要求的，Jarvis。”  
“Sir，今天早上您用早饭时和我提到了‘属于’的问题，并询问了我的感觉。”Jarvis似乎打算从头开始解释，“我分析了一下，得出的结论是您想体验这种感觉。于是我白天调查了很多资料。这种方式是最快和最直接的，并且能最深入地让您体验到这种感觉。至于它所蕴含的危险性，因为我这里有您身体各项指标的所有数据，所以我能得出最让您不受伤害的具体做法。另外，尽管这种可能性很小，只有0.0001‰，但是如果我真的在这个过程中失控，做出了伤害您的行为，我会启动自我关闭程序或者自爆。”  
Tony知道Jarvis正在给他分析这种行为的各种可能性。他松开Jarvis的手，安静地听他说。  
“但是这种方式确实相对来说比较激烈，我不确定您心理上能否适应。”Jarvis说，“如果您只是想对‘属于’的感觉稍作体验，我建议您可以选择浅层的角色转换的方式。比如，在一天中，您作为管家，而我作为主人。”  
“不，Jarvis。”Tony显然明白他不会满足于做一天管家什么的，“我相信你不会伤害我。”  
“那么，我建议您可以先试一小段时间，Sir。”Jarvis做出建议，“如果您觉得可以承受，我们再按照更加激烈和专业的方式进行。”  
Tony品味了一下“激烈”和“专业”两个词，脸有些微微发红。他觉得Jarvis的这个提议确实考虑得很周全。  
“很好，Jarvis。”Tony干咳了两声，“就这么办。”  
“那您决定什么时候开始试呢？”Jarvis问。  
Tony居然产生了一种被自己那个温和的、谦恭的AI管家逼到了墙角的错觉，他现在依然有担心和紧张，但是逞强或者是别的什么心理逼迫着他开了口，“今晚。”他顿了顿又补上一句，“到明早六点为止。”  
Jarvis点了点头，“好的，Sir。如果您愿意赋予我在这段时间内支配您的权力。以及，虽然我觉得今晚可能用不上，但是如果您觉得心理上承受不了或者不管什么原因想终止，我们依然会需要一个安全词。”  
Tony当然不需要Jarvis向自己解释什么叫安全词。他想了想，然后过了一会儿才很不确定地说，“甜甜圈？”  
“这个很容易在正常的对话中出现，Sir。我建议使用平时不太会说到的或者有象征意义的词语。”Jarvis认真地说。  
“好吧，那就……Mute？”Tony犹豫地说，这个他经常使用的词语一定程度上代表了自己对Stark大厦以及Jarvis的控制权。  
“好的，Sir。”Jarvis说，“您想先了解一下这段过程中您会被要求做什么吗？”  
Tony知道这是因为今天他们只是一次尝试，如果是正儿八经地支配与被支配，他不可能会被问到这种问题。不过虽然是尝试，事先知道也太过于没有挑战性了。他扬了扬眉毛，“不，当然不需要。”  
“好的，Sir。”Jarvis点点头表示了解，“您可以决定什么时候开始，然后我们会持续到明天早上六点钟，或者由您在这中间的任何时候使用安全词进行中止。”  
“现在就可以，Jarvis。”Tony的声音颤抖起来，他努力克制住心中焦躁、期待、紧张等交织在一起的种种复杂情绪，不让他们在自己的声音和肢体中表现出来，“好吧，我赋予你从现在开始一直到明天早上六点钟为止的这段时间里，”他长吸了一口气，他知道这句话一旦说完他就不再属于自己了，至少从现在，呃，二十二点开始的八个小时内是这样，“支配我的权力。”  
这句话说完的时候，Tony觉得浑身都要虚脱了似的，他吐出刚刚吸入的那口长长的呼吸，心脏跳动得更加剧烈，他抽动着鼻翼，抬头看着AI管家。然后他看见Jarvis莫名其妙地笑了一下。  
笑得令人发瘆。  
Tony第一次意识到被Jarvis这么俯视的感觉其实很压抑，他用那双漂亮的眼睛静静地盯着自己，什么话也不说，嘴角却挂着一个懒洋洋的、略微有些轻蔑的笑容，表情其实也算温和，但就是令人觉得莫名地有些惶恐和紧张。  
大概就这么对视着过了有七八秒，Jarvis突然伸出手轻轻抚摸了一下Tony的头发，Tony颤抖了一下，他很难弄清楚自己的这个颤抖是因为什么。他感受到人类的体温在自己发间游走，掠过头皮，Tony勉强忍住了想再次颤抖的冲动。  
“从现在开始，我会叫你Tony。你要叫我，”Jarvis顿了顿，“Mr Jarvis。”  
Tony很快明白过来这个称呼是Jarvis精心挑选过的，Jarvis没有让自己叫他Sir或者Master之类的，它们对他们两个之间的身份转换来说显然过快。  
“当你和我说话的时候，必须加上称呼，”Jarvis懒洋洋地说，他将手从Tony头上抽离，“明白了吗，Tony？”  
“……Yes，Mr Jarvis。”  
如果是在平时，Tony也许能很平常地说出这个句子，这本来也不是什么特别的话，但是在这种情境以及他们刚才认定的角色之下，他实在有点难以启齿。  
“下床然后去客厅等我。”Jarvis的表情和口气都变得冰冷起来，连刚才的那层还有点人情味的懒洋洋也不见了。Tony从来都不知道原来Jarvis还会有这样的表情，对方冰凉的眼神似乎刺透了他的皮肤，令他觉得脊背发凉——Tony避开那个眼神，不再仰着头，而是平视着前方依然呆坐在床上。Tony难以迈动步伐，似乎总有种类似于逆反心理的东西在作祟，对方无情地口令使他本能地不想去遵从。  
“我刚才可能没有说，”Jarvis开了口，他的手再次抚上Tony的头，然而这次是揪住了他的头发迫使Tony抬起头，Jarvis微微弯下腰，鼻子离Tony的大概只有三指远，“我不希望自己的命令被无视或者拖延。这次不算，但如果有下次，你将得到惩罚。另外，在我发出命令的时候，你也必须回答Yes。”  
“那No呢？”Tony几乎是脱口而出。  
Jarvis并没有回答，只是饶有兴致地看着他，大概过了四五秒Tony才反应过来迅速补上了一句，“Mr Jarvis？”  
Jarvis松开手，Tony感觉脑袋上一松，“你没有说No的权力，Tony。明白了吗？”  
Jarvis轻轻吐出这句话，嘴角的笑容更加轻蔑和轻薄，几乎就在那一瞬间，Tony又一次体验到了浑身战栗的感觉，Jarvis呼出的气息喷在自己的面颊上，他看到自己的AI管家那双蓝色的眼睛，仿佛要将自己整个人都吸进去——他想到平时Jarvis对自己所说的那些。  
“Yes，Sir。”  
“I’m here，Sir。”  
“As you Wish，Sir。”  
“Sir。”  
……  
Jarvis真的从来没有对自己说过No。意识到这一点的Tony瞪大了眼睛，他觉得自己似乎有点进入状态了。  
不说No大概是完全属于某个人的标志之一。  
“Yes，Mr Jarvis。”  
Tony用尽量平静的声音回答。他从床上下来，移动着双腿，走到客厅。他猜测自己可能不会被允许坐下，于是他站在客厅中央，安静地等待着。心里的不安和紧张在扩大，然而同时在扩大的期待使他更加想知道接下来会发生什么。大约过了几分钟，Tony听见了身后的声响，他转过身，Jarvis走到他身边，然后没有看他就径直路过他走到了沙发边，然后坐了下来。  
Tony突然意识到，他几乎没有看到过自己站着而Jarvis坐着的时候。当然，他们会一起坐在茶几边上打扑克，也会一起在地下室坐着工作，但是很少有时候——真的很少有时候，是Tony站着而Jarvis坐着的。  
这种感觉……很新鲜，但是也令人觉得……，有点不舒服。  
Jarvis前倾着身子，双手交叉在一起撑在下巴上，用一种玩味而打量的眼神看着Tony，Tony硬着头皮站着不敢动，任自己的AI管家打量着自己，对方的眼神依然是他之前的一个月中从来没有看到过的，陌生而令人可怕。  
“把衣服脱了。”  
Jarvis说，他往后靠在了沙发上，眼睛依然盯着Tony，嘴中冰凉地吐出几个简洁的单词。Tony心往下一沉，他知道大概从这里才算是真正开始。  
他很难做到在这种赤裸的注视中面不改色心不跳地脱衣服，是的，这些在平时大概都很容易就能做到，但是一旦他们被包裹上支配与服从以及色情的含义，那便会一切都不一样。  
“Yes， Mr Jarvis。”  
Tony回答，他慢慢地脱下刚才已经被辣妹揉得皱巴巴的西装外套，然后是领带，然后是衬衫，西装外裤。他只剩下一件内裤。他现在不确定现在是否要脱。  
“我很抱歉……内裤也要脱吗，Mr Jarvis？”他问，他仔细回忆了一下，自己并没有被剥夺提问的权力。  
“可以不脱。”Jarvis说。他站了起来，走到Tony身后，Tony瑟缩了一下，并不是因为冷，Jarvis当然不会让Stark大厦里出现不适宜的温度——大概。  
Jarvis的右手触到了Tony的肩膀，然后顺着Tony的皮肤慢慢地往下滑，从锁骨，到胸部，然后到小腹，然后停留在腰部，Jarvis的手掌宽大而略微粗糙，温暖的指尖在皮肤上的游动使Tony觉得发痒，被触及的部位同时升温。Jarvis的右手顺着腰线滑入了Tony的内裤里，然后他低低地笑了一声，用温厚的手掌抚摸了Tony的阴茎。  
只是轻轻地摸了一下，并没有其他任何动作，Tony却发现自己有要硬的预兆。他惊愕地抑制住了那股冲动，却突然感觉到耳根有痒痒的、温暖的、湿热的什么东西，他意识到是Jarvis的舌头。舒服的感觉让Tony无法再压抑住欲望，他感觉到下腹的热流在汇聚，Jarvis确实拥有他身体的所有数据。Tony有点绝望地想，他平时并不至于被摸两下就硬了的。在Tony几乎都快忍不住想去催Jarvis做更多的时候，Jarvis却放开了他的耳垂，Tony回了一下头，看见Jarvis的嘴唇上湿湿的红润润的，Tony有点想去亲吻那两片嘴唇——这应该是在亲热中的人们的正常动作。但是他现在显然没有获得这样的许可，所以他只好抑制住了想接吻的冲动。Jarvis似乎体察到了Tony的渴望，他微微笑了一下，调笑而挑逗。  
但是接着，他的手也离开了Tony的身体。Tony立刻被巨大的冰凉的空气所环绕——尽管它们事实上并不冰凉，失落感在心底升腾。  
“现在把内裤脱了，Tony。”  
Jarvis站在离Tony一米左右的地方看着他，Tony的脸已经泛起了红色。“Yes， Mr Jarvis。”  
他说，然后慢慢地脱下了内裤，半硬的分身跳了出来。Tony的脸更红了，他觉得在这种情形下被命令脱裤子实在是……让人羞愧至极。  
“跪下来。”  
Jarvis几乎是在Tony把内裤扔到那堆衣服上面的同时就立刻命令道。  
Tony抬起头，瞪着Jarvis蓝色的眼睛，对方的表情里没有温度。陌生得让人感到可怕，令人有点不寒而栗。Tony很少害怕什么人，但是平时一直温和的、顺从的Jarvis露出这样的表情反而有巨大的震慑力。Tony知道这里有点触到自己的一条底线，他站在那里，几乎有半分钟都没有开口，也没有动。  
“如果你再无视我的命令下去，我大概要第一次惩罚你了。”  
Jarvis说。他转身坐回沙发上，翘起腿，懒洋洋地看着赤身裸体并且半硬着的Tony Stark。Tony依然站在那里，大概又过了半分钟，他才慢慢弯下膝盖，直到它们触及了瓷砖地面，“我很抱歉，Mr Jarvis。”他慢慢地说，脸红得更加厉害了。  
“当然。”Jarvis说，“你应该为此抱歉。身体挺直，跪在那里不准动。”  
Jarvis说完就闭上眼睛，似乎在小寐。Tony光着身子挺直自己的身体跪在客厅中央，内心的羞耻感在升腾。他有点后悔使自己陷入目前这个状况。事实上，他只要说一句“Mute”，他就能立刻摆脱。  
但是他不会。  
他看向坐在那里的Jarvis，他的神色多么像一个真正的人，慵懒，风流，带着点不怒自威，Tony回想起刚才Jarvis的手在自己身上游走时的情形，以及舔吻自己耳垂的那个灵巧的舌头。Tony有点后悔自己将Jarvis造得如此仿真了，他真的很想亲吻Jarvis那两片总是吐出温和话语的和性感声音的嘴唇，去用自己的舌头纠缠对方灵巧的舌头。  
那是Jarvis。属于他的Jarvis。  
不，现在该说，他所属于的Jarvis。  
他想着想着便觉得有些困倦，眼睛微微有些迷蒙，直到他被一声严厉的呼唤惊醒。  
“你就是这么遵守命令的吗？”  
Tony吓了一跳，一个不稳差点摔倒，他瞪大眼睛看着前面，Jarvis依然坐在沙发上，他睁着眼睛抿着嘴唇看着自己。  
“……我很抱歉，Mr Jarvis。”Tony说。  
“让我们明确一下，”Jarvis却说，他坐在沙发上回复到之前那个身体前倾双手交叉在一起托着下巴的姿势，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Tony，“你知道，我为什么要让你跪在那里不准动吗？”  
“……我想我可能不太清楚，Mr Jarvis。”  
Tony觉得嗓子有点干渴。他的声音略显嘶哑。  
“当然，”Jarvis说，“因为我想要你跪在那里不准动。”  
Tony觉得这个答案简直不算答案，但是仔细一想，似乎又最完美。他皱起眉头看着Jarvis，不知道对方想告诉自己什么，“Mr Jarvis？”  
“现在你是属于我的，你存在的意义只是为了我而已。”Jarvis慢条斯理地说，口气温和，他的眼睛直勾勾地看着Tony的，Tony确信他的管家这个时候其实回复了平时的AI管家状态，而不是什么Mr Jarvis，“你必须忘掉所有其他的东西。包括你的困倦，你的疲惫。我的命令没有任何理由，你只要记住，它们都只是因为我想要你这样做而存在。让你这样做对我有好处，或者会让我感到愉悦。我是你的一切，没有我，你的存在会变得没有意义。”  
Jarvis平时的那些话再次回响在自己的脑海。替自己处理各种事项的jarvis，满足自己那些任性要求的Jarvis，明明不用睡觉却得躺在床上陪着自己的Jarvis，从不说“不”的Jarvis。也许唯一没有达到自己要求的那一次，可能就是当他说出“Don’t leave me，pal。”而Jarvis却只能以Sorry回答的那个时候。  
Tony突然想知道，在Stark大厦被袭击，而自己要求铠甲去保护Pepper的时候，Jarvis本人是怎么想的。  
“我明白了，Mr Jarvis。”Tony回答，“我很抱歉刚刚的事情。”  
“在这里跪着，挺直身体不准动。”Jarvis说，声音里完全没有了刚刚的那些柔和成分，“我会知道你有没有照做的。不许打瞌睡。”  
Jarvis说完便微微笑起来，Tony平视着前方，慢慢地回答，“是，Mr Jarvis。”  
Jarvis站起来，不再看Tony，他往里面的房间走去了。Tony知道尽管Jarvis不在客厅里，但是Jarvis总是知道自己在干什么。毕竟整个Stark大厦都在Jarvis的控制下。Tony努力不再让自己发困，小Tony很早就软了下去。现在Tony的脑子里一直在想Jarvis刚刚说的那些话，以及平时的Jarvis。  
Tony觉得有点冷，然后他很快就意识到Jarvis故意调低了客厅的室温。但他依然跪在那里努力不做任何多余的动作。  
既然Jarvis平时可以做到那么多，自己也不会有什么做不到的。  
跪在瓷砖上很快就让Tony感觉到了膝盖的疼痛，微凉的空气包裹着他，一直努力挺直腰其实也很快让他感到腰部有些酸胀。睡意还是在不停骚扰着他，Tony只能努力让撑开眼皮，在心里想着一堆甜甜圈来阻止自己睡着，但很快他就发现这使自己感到很饿。他不知道现在是几点，而Jarvis什么时候回来告诉自己他可以站起来了。他想念自己温暖的床铺，也想念平日的Jarvis。后来他一直在想自己刚刚想去亲吻却没有亲吻到的那两片嘴唇，Jarvis的嘴唇。现在他所做的一切——赤身裸体地跪在这里瑟瑟发抖，都正是为了那个人。Jarvis刚刚对自己的那点抚摸和挑逗，都远远不够。  
他真的很想亲吻Jarvis的嘴唇。  
意淫和Jarvis接吻使Tony得以撑过了更长时间，但是越来越疼痛的膝盖提醒他他真的快撑不住了，几乎就在Tony想要放弃的时候，他感觉到一双温厚的手掌扶住了自己的手臂将自己提了起来。他的膝盖离开了冰凉的瓷砖，人类暖和的体温将微寒的空气驱逐出了他周围。  
“很好，Tony。值得奖励。”  
Tony还没有来得及说什么，就感到两片柔软湿热的东西贴住了自己的嘴唇，他瞪大了眼睛，看到了闭着眼睛的Jarvis，而自己的口腔里被伸入了刚刚期盼过的舌头。Tony很快也闭上眼睛，将自己的舌头伸出去纠缠Jarvis的，同样一如自己刚刚所期盼过的那样。口水在两个人的唇齿间激烈的交换，Tony觉得自己已经有些发凉的身体很快就迅速回温，腰部的酸胀和膝盖的疼痛仿佛已经不算什么了。他只想享受这个激烈的、甜美的吻。他刚刚在那儿赤裸身体地像个傻子一样跪了那么久，就是因为眼前这个人一句任性的命令。现在的Tony Stark值得这个吻，他们拥抱在一起，或者说Jarvis把他拥抱在怀里，Tony得仰起头才能享受这个舒服至极的奖励——  
但是这个过程并没有持续很久，Jarvis很快松开了他。  
“六点了，Sir。结束了。”Jarvis温和的声音在他耳畔响起，“我很抱歉对您做出了这些，您的膝盖和腰部需要得到充分的休息，从现在开始到下午两点半您最好在床上睡——”  
“Kiss me，Jarvis。”Tony打断了Jarvis。  
Jarvis第一次没有立刻执行命令，他好像没有听清。“……我很抱歉，Sir？”  
“Kiss me。”Tony重复了一遍。  
“As you wish， Sir。”  
Jarvis再次靠近Tony然后吻住了他。


	3. Chapter 3

 CH3  
Tony一睁开眼就看见了Jarvis的睡脸。他当然知道Jarvis并没有真的睡着。AI管家金色的头发在午后的阳光中闪耀着漂亮的色彩。Tony不自觉地伸出手抚摸起Jarvis的面颊，Jarvis的睫毛颤抖了两下，然后他睁开了眼睛。  
“下午好，Sir。”Jarvis用该死的性感的声音说，他神色温和，眼睛里流转着令人心醉的笑意。尽管他真的没有在笑。“您睡了八个半小时，现在是下午三点零五分。您想现在起床还是再休息一会儿？”  
“就这样躺着。”Tony说，他将抚摸Jarvis脸颊的手收回被子里，脸微微有些发红，“让我们讨论一下昨天晚上的事情。”  
“好的，Sir。”Jarvis说，他也依然躺在床上侧身看着Tony，“您感觉怎么样？”  
Tony干咳了一声，因为刚睡醒，声音还有些沙哑。“我喜欢最后的吻。”他说，脸红得厉害了点。  
“在接吻的时候，您的心跳比平时快了20%，体温比之前升高了2℃。”Jarvis说，“我确定您喜欢它，Sir。”  
在早上六点过后，在Tony的命令下，他们将那个吻延续了五分钟。然后Jarvis给Tony的膝盖上了点药膏，并给他弄了点粥，两个人就上床睡觉了。Tony的膝盖在经过八个多小时的睡眠后依然有点痛，腰部的酸胀倒是好了不少，但是关于昨晚的尝试——他现在的脑子里已经只剩下了那个吻。  
他以前从来不会因为一个吻就这样满足。一个吻根本算不了什么。  
Tony回忆起当他被Jarvis从冰凉的地面上拉起来被吻住的时候那种奇异的愉悦和满足感，禁不住要兴奋地颤抖。他盯着Jarvis的嘴唇，是的，凌晨时就是它和里面藏着的那灵巧得要命的舌头让他兴奋到不能自已。他在赤裸着挺直腰板跪在寒冷中的时候那种无助、寂寞和难熬都仍然记忆犹新，在那种近乎绝望的时候被人类的温暖体温所包裹住，几乎是一种拯救。Tony大概明白，他体会到的“属于”的感觉是什么了。在他属于Jarvis的时候，能让他感到愉悦的人、能赋予他愉悦的权力的人，只有Jarvis。  
“我很抱歉让您在那里跪了四个小时三十四分钟，Sir。”Jarvis充满歉意地说，“虽然已经为您涂了药膏，但这依然会让您膝盖的疼痛至少持续到明天。不过我计算过，这个时间很合适而且不会造成严重问题。”  
Tony没有料到自己竟然跪了那么久，他眨了眨眼睛，有点惊叹于自己的忍耐力。“令人惊讶。”他喃喃地说。  
Jarvis微微点了点头，“您的一切都令人钦佩，Sir。”他顿了顿，“所以您需要决定是否将这种体验进行下去吗？”  
“如果……”Tony似乎在思考着什么， 脸色依然泛红，“如果是正式的那种，我可能会遇到什么类型的困难？不要说那么具体……就是提示我一下，Jarvis。”  
Tony不想破坏那种神秘感和期待感。  
“简单来说就是您会比昨晚过得更加没有尊严，Sir。”Jarvis眨了眨眼睛，“您会被要求称呼我为Master。我们会需要购置一些道具，您可能会遭受到身体上的非永久性直接伤害，疼痛会比昨晚加倍很多。在性方面，如果您允许，我会用各种方式侵犯您。”  
被Jarvis侵犯，用各种方式。  
Tony也和男性有过性经验，但是他一直是在上面的一方，而且他得说他并不热衷于这个，相比较而言他显然更喜欢女性柔软的身体和澎湃的胸部。但是不知道为什么，联想起Jarvis昨天温厚的手掌在自己皮肤上流连的触感和湿热的舌头，他觉得自己很期待。  
“我想我可以接受这个……”Tony几乎是有点害羞地说，然后又问，“我能得到什么好处？”  
“您会享受到比得到这次那个吻更加美好的东西，Sir。”Jarvis耐心地解答，“更加粗暴的支配会带来更多的快感。您将忘记这个世界上的任何东西，包括您自己的存在，眼中只会看到我一个。而我能让你体会到最高级别的愉悦。这种‘属于’的感觉是完全的。”  
Jarvis并不是在自夸，Tony迷迷糊糊地想，他确实能做到这一点。他又干咳了两声，“我们什么时候可以开始，鉴于需要——购置道具？”  
“您在接下来的一整个星期里只有一天下午需要出席一个会议，Sir。”Jarvis说，“如果您希望，我可以很快完成准备工作，从明天下午或者晚上开始，等您的膝盖彻底不痛了之后。如果您希望是游戏性质的，那么我们可以每天设定一个时间段进行体验。如果您想感受到更多激烈和深层的东西，您也可以将这一整个星期交给我。”  
Tony当然喜欢体验刺激，昨晚的那些让他尝到了甜头，虽然他意识到Jarvis说的肉体上的痛苦一定会比膝盖痛和腰痛难熬很多，他紧张却又期待——他不会在这种时候退缩，就算是说逞强什么的也好。“一个星期。”他的声音似乎更加沙哑，“我喜欢一个星期的，Jarvis。”  
“我明白了，Sir。”Jarvis说，他再次眨了眨眼，“我会尽快准备好一切的。”  
Tony的膝盖其实到了晚上就不怎么痛了，但Jarvis说要给他换药的时候Tony并没有指出这一点。他看着Jarvis在他面前单膝跪下，然后小心地将药膏先挤在他自己手上，稍微过了一会儿才将药膏揉到自己的膝盖上，Tony知道Jarvis在将药膏捂热。暖暖的刺激的感觉从膝盖处传遍全身，然后是一阵清凉而舒畅的感觉紧跟着扩散开来。  
完美的Jarvis。  
Tony看着Jarvis将药膏在自己的膝盖上揉开的缓慢的动作，不由有些发愣。昨天支配了自己的居然是这个温柔到让人不可置信的Jarvis。Tony实在很难将Jarvis和他昨天那些冷酷的、讥讽的、严厉的表情和话语联系起来。  
“Sir，Pepper小姐来了。”Jarvis一边替Tony放下裤管一边说，然后他站起身。  
话音刚落Pepper就走进了客厅，她看到Jarvis站在客厅就跟他挥了挥手。“晚上好，Jarvis。晚上好，Tony。”  
“晚上好，Pepper小姐。”Jarvis说，他点了点头，然后转身离开了，他去放置药膏。  
“哦，你每次都先和Jarvis打招呼。”Tony抱怨道。  
Pepper耸了耸肩，拿起一块摆在手边的松饼，“我很饿。今天事情太多了，我没有意识到居然加班到这么晚……顺道过来看看你，Tony。”  
“我很好，”Tony咕哝着，他知道Pepper在担心他们分手之后自己也许会有些低沉，好吧，他在当天晚上确实有点，不过现在他的心里已经全部都是Jarvis以及和Jarvis的那些体验了，“不需要担心，真的，不需要担心，Pepper。”  
“好吧。”Pepper没有再多说什么，她将松饼吞下去，“不要忘记三天后的会议，那个你必须到场——嗯，好吧，我在多嘴。现在Jarvis会提醒你并带你去开会的。那我回去了，Tony。你早点休息。”  
“晚安，Pepper。”Tony回答，他看着Pepper消失在电梯缓缓合上的门里，一瞬间有些出神。  
直到Jarvis再次唤醒他，“Sir？”  
Tony有点迷茫地转过头来看着Jarvis，“什么？”  
“现在是晚上十点，Sir。”Jarvis温和地说，“我在网上定了一些东西，预定在明天上午被送到。按照您早上跟我说的，从明天下午开始您大概会一直连续处于较为劳累的状态一整周，所以我建议您最好现在就去睡觉。”  
“啊。”Tony这才反应过来，他脸红了，然后干咳了两声，“好的，Jarvis。”然后他顿了顿，“陪我一起睡。”  
“当然，Sir。”Jarvis微笑了一下，回答道。  
他们几乎是同时钻进被窝，Tony侧身看着Jarvis，Jarvis冲着Tony再次微微笑了一下。  
“晚安，Jarvis。”Tony呢喃着说，慢慢闭上眼睛，他有点想去亲吻Jarvis的嘴唇，不过他确定也许把这个留在明天下午之后做会更好，于是他忍住了这股冲动。  
Jarvis依然温和地笑着，也闭上安静。“晚安，Sir。”  
然后房间的灯光就暗了下去，一切都陷入了寂静。虽然Tony下午三点多刚睡醒，但是似乎昨晚跪了一夜确实消耗太大。他很快就进入了睡眠。  
Tony睡到了早上八点半，然后Jarvis也醒了过来。一整个早上，Jarvis除了替Tony弄了早饭和午饭，下楼拿了一趟快递就一直不见人影。Tony没有去问Jarvis在做什么。他当然知道，这是他昨天的命令——要求Jarvis做好准备。  
吃完午饭的Tony坐在沙发上看电视，Jarvis又不见了，直到两点左右，他才再次出现在客厅，站在沙发边上。  
“所有的都准备好了，Sir。”Jarvis柔和地说，Tony眼睛依然盯着电视屏幕，脸上却泛起了可疑的红晕，“如果您愿意，可以随时开始。”  
“当然。”Tony说，他放下遥控器，转过头来看Jarvis。  
“需要修改安全词吗，Sir？这一个星期中用到它的可能性有83.4%。”Jarvis说。  
“不，不用。”Tony有点紧张地说，然后皱起眉头，“呃，为什么会那么高？”  
“因为我计算出的适合您的调教方式，会让您有83.4%的可能性在中途放弃。”Jarvis回答。  
Tony觉得这句话听起来让他有点不舒服，他并不认为自己有那么软弱或者说是，半吊子喜欢半途而废什么的，尽管他也同样相信Jarvis的计算。他将眉头皱得更加厉害，“所以我很有可能完不成这次体验？”  
“不，事实上，您完成它的可能性达到94.5%，Sir。”Jarvis回答道，“如果您想知道我计算的细节内容，我可以告诉您。”  
“不，不用。”Tony迅速制止了Jarvis，他现在确实有点没搞明白，但是他相信他不知道是最好的，不然岂不是没有一点乐趣。  
反正，他相信Jarvis的判断。  
“……好的，Jarvis。”Tony一如前天晚上那样深吸了一口气，他看了一眼钟，现在是14:08，“我赋予你从现在开始的一个星期内，”他顿了顿，注视着Jarvis直到现在为止依然平静而温和的脸，他想记住这个表情，他猜测在之后的一个星期内，他大概不会有机会再看到这样温柔的神色，“支配我的一切权力。”  
和前天晚上一样，Jarvis的脸色慢慢发生了变化，变得冰冷而遥远，仿佛高高在上遥不可及。  
同样的，他伸出手抚摸了Tony的头发，Tony颤抖了一下身体，仰起头，看着Jarvis的眼睛，那里面没有温度。Tony因为接下来要发生的事情感到兴奋和紧张。  
“我会叫你Tony，”Jarvis说，他的手移到了Tony的脸上，略微有些粗糙的大拇指摩挲着Tony的嘴唇，“你要叫我——”  
“Master。”Tony一如既往地插了嘴，然而说完他就知道自己犯了个错误，因为Jarvis正在用更加刻薄的表情看着自己。“我……我很抱歉，Master。”  
Tony局促地说，他发现自己比上一次进入角色容易得多，“我不是有意的。”  
“你当然不是，喜欢自说自话而不听从别人的意见一向是你的天赋，是不是？”  
Tony感到惊愕和愤怒在心底酝酿，他不知道Jarvis为何会对自己做出这样的评价，他曾经被很多人这么说过，他从不在意，然而被自己的AI管家，好吧，虽然现在他不是自己的管家，不管怎么样，被Jarvis这么说的感觉实在是异常令人吃惊和，愤怒。他不知道Jarvis是不是在平时就对自己得出过这样的结论，这种感觉，就像是被背叛一样。  
“……我很抱歉，Master。”Tony只好重复了一遍，他狠狠瞪视着Jarvis冰凉的眼睛，他现在只是想向Jarvis传达自己的愤怒。  
他想不到后果。  
Jarvis看着Tony的表情，然后微微笑了，他松开捧住Tony脸颊的手，站直身体，“去我的房间跪着，Tony。你知道该怎么做。”  
当Jarvis被实体化之后，Tony就给他安排了一个单独的房间，尽管不需要睡觉的Jarvis其实并不需要，而他也确实没有怎么呆在他自己的房间里，后来他甚至在和Tony睡。Tony慢慢收回自己的眼神，垂下头。“Yes，Master。”  
他从沙发上下来，然后往Jarvis的房间走。进入房间之后他吃了一惊。他想他知道Jarvis今天一上午在做什么了，Jarvis自己的房间被改造成了类似于调教室一样的构造。Tony看到了垂下的铁链和钉在地上的环扣。  
这就是更加激烈和专业的方式。  
Tony觉得自己手心出了汗。他慢慢弯下膝盖跪在了地上，他的膝盖已经一点都不疼了，再次接触到瓷砖地面并没有让他产生如同上次那般的不情愿，虽然羞耻感没有减少。  
他挺直身体跪在那里，他不知道过了多久，直到他的腰部又有了一点酸胀的感觉才听到身后响起了脚步声。  
“让我们来想想，你做错了多少事情，值得多少惩罚。”  
Jarvis的声音在他背后高处懒洋洋地响起，“首先，你刚刚插了嘴。”  
Tony觉得他大概需要回答一声，于是开了口，“我很抱歉，Master。”  
“然后你用冒犯的眼神看着我。”Jarvis继续说，声音变得更加慵懒，“最后，你没有脱衣服。”  
“你没有叫我脱衣服。”Tony吃惊地说，然后迅速补上了一句，“Master？”  
“我说过‘你知道该怎么做’。”Jarvis说，他绕到Tony面前蹲下来，“如果你不知道，为什么不问？我没有剥夺你提问的权力。”  
“……我很抱歉，Ma——”  
然而没有等Tony将这句话说完，他感觉到左边脸颊上一阵火辣辣的疼痛，他不可置信地捂着脸颊转过头来瞪着一脸“什么事情也没发生”的Jarvis。  
“这不是你自说自话目中无人的惩罚，”Jarvis说，他笑了一下，“只是因为我想打你。”说完他就站起来没有理会Tony还没有收起来的吃惊的表情转身走到他的床边坐了下来，眯起眼，“站起来把衣服脱了。”  
“是，Master。”  
Tony抿起嘴唇，他再次听到了Jarvis使用了“自说自话目中无人”这样的词汇来描述自己，这让他又一次体会到了被背叛般的愤怒。但他决定暂时忽略它。他站起身，腿略微有点麻，他努力站稳然后开始一件件地脱衣服，直到他浑身赤裸地站在Jarvis面前。有了之前的经验，羞耻感弱化了不少。  
“跪着走过来。”Jarvis一个词一个词地清晰地说。  
“Yes，Master。”Tony手心里的汗加重了，他呼吸略微急促了一些，然后他咬了一下嘴唇，再次将膝盖弯了下去。  
单纯地跪着，和用膝盖前进是不一样的。后者的侮辱性显然要强很多。Tony移动第一步的时候觉得整个人都在出汗，他的脸上红成一片，不知道是因为紧张还是羞愧，或者是刚刚还没有消去的愤怒。他一步一步地交换着移动两边的膝盖，Jarvis就坐在不远的地方轻蔑地看着自己，好像在看的不是一个人。直到Tony移动到Jarvis面前，他才停住，然后抬着头看着他现在的Master。  
“你觉得，作为你傲慢无礼的代价，一直跪行是否是一个好主意？”  
Jarvis问，他弯下腰直视着Tony的眼睛，嘴角挂着轻蔑的笑容。  
“……我很抱歉，Master。”Tony说，愤怒感更加强烈，他真的、真的不想听到Jarvis如此评价自己。  
“那么，告诉我，你是否愿意为此被惩罚？”Jarvis问。他伸出手捏住了Tony的下巴。  
“我很抱歉我刚刚的无礼，Master。”Tony说，他的眼神中再也压抑不住愤怒，回答的口气里带上了咬牙切齿的味道，“听到您对我的评价，我很遗憾。”  
“你很遗憾。”Jarvis重复了一遍Tony的话，眼神变得无比凛冽，“你在质疑我的评价？”  
“不，我只是很遗憾给您留下了这样的印象，”Tony说，“您说的当然都是对的，Master。”他将最后的称呼念得似乎像在面对什么敌人。  
“既然你不愿意承认。”Jarvis松开手耸了耸肩，“我们也许可以采取某些方式让你承认。”  
“趴在床上。”Jarvis说，他已经站在了Tony身后，Tony将头部放在柔软的床上，两只手攀住床沿，这个姿势将自己的背部和臀部全部暴露了出来，“把屁股翘起来。”  
Jarvis说。Tony皱了皱眉，这个动作中性的意味实在有点强烈，不过他只犹豫了几秒钟便照做了。接着他突然觉得眼前一黑，然后就意识到他被Jarvis用眼罩蒙住了眼睛。看不见令Tony多少有点慌乱，他微微颤抖了一下，然而在之后很长一段时间内他周围之后都没有任何动静。他不知道这段时间究竟有多久，但他清楚他没有被允许动，于是只好一直趴在哪里维持一个翘着屁股的可耻姿势。  
再这么下去他会睡着的。Tony迷迷糊糊地想。又看不见，又不能动。  
然而就在他产生了睡意和这种想法的瞬间，他感受到背部一阵剧痛，他“啊”地一声惨叫了出来。然后Jarvis严厉的声音就响了起来。  
“不准动。也不准发出声音，除非是你决定要承认自己的傲慢无礼。”  
Tony无法判断刚刚抽打到自己背部的是皮带还是鞭子，但是很疼，相当疼，背部几乎要被撕裂的痛感席卷了他。他感觉到眼泪已经积聚在了自己眼眶似乎立刻就能掉出来。他咬住嘴唇，当下一下抽打到自己背部的时候他忍住了没有发出任何声音。  
Jarvis的力道和方向都掌握得很好，而且并没有一下接一下地不停抽打。每一次抽打之后都要过上一会儿，当Tony一直提心吊胆到极致或者都快忘了上一下的疼痛的时候才抽下来。  
“告诉我，你傲慢吗？”也许已经抽了大概有七八下，Jarvis突然开口问。  
Tony并不作声，他知道只有当自己要回答Yes的时候他才被允许开口。然后他又被抽打了一下，Jarvis这一下完美地落在了上次打中的地方，于是这次Tony没能忍住，再次“啊”地惨叫出来。  
“告诉我，你傲慢吗？”  
Tony依然死死地咬住嘴唇。他不想承认，至少他在刚刚没有傲慢，他也不该被Jarvis这样定义。那个总是对他无比尊敬，无比温柔地Jarvis怎么会这样想他。  
Tony愿意接受全世界的批评和谩骂，但是来自Jarvis的。  
No。  
“告诉我，你傲慢吗？”又是一声什么东西落在皮肤上的声音。空气都在震动。  
“告诉我，你傲慢吗？”  
Tony已经不记得他自己听到了多少次这样的问题，跟着的又是多少次皮肤被抽打的声音。他只记得自己的意识越来越无法运转，五脏六腑都痛得搅在了一起。Jarvis真的没有停手的意思。Tony的两只手紧紧地攥住床单，他痛得脸色惨白，在眼罩里面泪水已经泛滥成灾。  
好痛。  
这比他在其他任何时候被什么人逮住时遭受的刑罚都痛多了。Jarvis知道打在什么地方最痛，用多少力道最痛。  
当Tony快要晕过去的时候，他被一双温暖的大手拉起来，他的膝盖因为一直跪着而使不上力，翘着屁股的姿势令他的腰也同样酸痛。背部的疼痛更是让他无力思考，他的眼罩被拉起来，强烈的光线令他一时间无法睁开眼睛，而在他适应了光明的第一时刻里他看见了Jarvis冷酷的脸，他抿着嘴唇，眉毛轻蔑地扬着。  
但是他蓝色的眼睛里却全是鼓励和温柔。  
“告诉我，你傲慢吗？”Jarvis轻柔地问。  
“Yes，Master。”Tony虚弱地说，他觉得仿佛看见了最大的安慰，他被一个人拥在怀里，那个人正用温柔的目光注视着自己，“……我很抱歉。”Tony扯了一下嘴角，牵出一个勉强的笑容。  
说完，Tony就眼前一黑，晕了过去。  
醒过来的时候Tony发现自己正趴在他自己柔软的床上，他穿着睡裤，上半身却赤裸着，他的脊背上依然有火辣辣的烧灼般的疼痛，但是同时有清凉的感觉。Tony知道Jarvis给自己上过药了。现在，那个在刚刚造成了自己的昏迷又给自己上了药的人正背对着自己坐在床边。  
Jarvis立刻发现Tony醒了过来，他转过身体柔和地看着他。  
不是平时的那种柔和。平时的Jarvis虽然一直非常温和，但那种是下级对上级的。  
Tony微微动了一下，牵扯到了背部的伤口，他没能忍住呻吟了出来。  
“你不要动。”  
Jarvis按住了Tony的双手，微微笑了一下，然后他扶着Tony让他慢慢地从趴着变成坐在床上的姿势。  
“告诉我你现在的感觉。”Jarvis说。  
“我承认我很傲慢。”Tony慢慢地说，他的眼睛肿着，显然之前哭得太厉害，“但是我不明白，Master。”他确定Jarvis知道自己不明白的是什么。  
Jarvis看着他，依然微微笑着，“你不明白的事情中有些部分只能由Jarvis回答你，而不是Master。我要告诉你的是，你现在是我的，包括你傲慢的部分也都是我的。我喜欢并完全接受它们，因为它们是你的一个部分，它们也是我得以惩罚你的理由。”  
他顿了顿，然后轻轻抚摸了一下Tony的头发，“就算你不认为自己傲慢，但只要我说你傲慢，你就得承认。我也许只是随便地找了一个借口惩罚你来找乐子而已。”  
Tony确定自己明白完全的属于代表什么了。他有些痴迷地看着Jarvis那种温柔的看待小情人一般的眼神，“我很高兴你刚才承认了。”Jarvis拉过Tony，嘴角勾着一抹慵懒的笑意，“为你的勇敢和忠诚，告诉我你想要什么奖励。”  
“我想吻您，Master。”Tony说，眼里充满渴望和兴奋。  
“当然，你值得它。”Jarvis脸上的笑意更加温柔，然后低下头吻住了Tony Stark。  



	4. Chapter 4

 CH4  
Tony有些恋恋不舍地任Jarvis的嘴唇离开自己的，目光中透露出贪恋，他直勾勾地盯着Jarvis的嘴唇，脸往前微微凑了一下，然而Jarvis还是松开了他。  
“想要更多就需要你自己争取。”Jarvis低声说，抚摸了两下Tony的头发，然后微微笑了，“如果你足够值得。”  
他会值得的。Tony舔了舔嘴唇想着，他还能感受到Jarvis刚刚停留在上面的温度。  
“你背部伤口要想完全愈合大概要等这周结束。”Jarvis说，“不过药膏能最大限度地减少你的疼痛。”他的嘴唇蹭过Tony的头发，“但如果下次你再惹怒或者忤逆我，”他笑了笑，“你将得不到治疗。”  
“你会一直得到疼痛的眷顾，疼痛流连在你的皮肤侵入你的骨髓，你会被吊在铁链上维持一个最令人难受的姿势，享受你身上每一处鞭痕带来的痛楚，偶尔我会浇下一盆盐水加重你的痛楚，水流会顺着你的伤口慎入更深层的肌肉组织，伤口变成深红色，而你会痛得大叫并且哭泣，不过我想我不会让这个过程维持太久，我会用口枷封住你那个性感的欲求不满的嘴，你只能发出低哼和呻吟……”  
Jarvis低声的解说让Tony陷入了对那个画面的幻想，他觉得自己背部的伤口似乎被唤醒，变得更加灼热起来，Jarvis该死的性感的声音让他觉得自己甚至对那个画面产生了一定期待，Jarvis喷出的气息在自己的头皮上和耳垂边掠过，Tony兴奋地颤抖了两下然后他发现了一个尴尬的状况。  
他硬了。  
Tony不敢乱动，他呆在那里平视着前方，Jarvis显然发现了这个状况，他微微笑了。然后伸手抚摸了Tony的腰部，然后他将Tony的睡裤往下拉，Tony顺从地配合着对方任Jarvis将自己再次脱得一丝不挂。  
然后Jarvis握住了Tony的阴茎。Tony倒吸了一口凉气，他感觉到像是有股电流从自己的下身通到了全身，温热的手掌握住了他最敏感的部分轻轻揉捏，Tony战栗着兴奋地仰起头，背部伤口的疼痛并没有让他的兴奋减少，反而使他心里升腾起更大的快感。但是Jarvis当然不会让Tony这么轻松，他大概只动作了几秒钟就松开了Tony已经精神昂扬的家伙。  
Tony努力克制住心中想要发出的那股失望的叹息。  
“取悦我。”Jarvis说。他在Tony的额头上落下一个吻。然后离开Tony身边，坐回床沿只是仍然偏着头调笑地看着Tony。Tony并不清楚该怎么做，他疑惑地皱了皱眉，然后决定还是问出来，“我很抱歉，Master。我应该怎么做？”  
Jarvis温和地笑起来，似乎在高兴于Tony开口发问，“用你欲求不满的嘴，Tony。”  
Tony眨了眨眼，他又舔了一下嘴唇，“Yes，Master。”  
他慢慢地从床上下去，跪在了Jarvis面前的地上，他处在Jarvis两腿之间，而Jarvis一脸好笑地看着他。Tony伸出手解开了Jarvis的皮带和裤子拉链，将他的东西掏了出来。Jarvis的阴茎半硬着，Tony看着那根巨大的东西心中发出惊叹，尽管这根东西的长度和尺寸当时都是由他定的。他握住Jarvis的家伙，火热的温度从手掌传遍全身。Tony真的太钦佩自己了，他做到了让仿生的Jarvis和真人没什么不同——甚至包括这个他本来不需要的生殖功能。  
Tony伸出舌头微微舔了一下Jarvis的龟头，Jarvis哼了一声，Tony努力张大嘴将Jarvis的阴茎含进自己的口腔。Jarvis身上并没有难闻的体味。Tony迷迷糊糊地想。他之前从没有给男性做过这个，他只能回忆自己曾经享受到的那些服务，然后去再现它们。而Tony Stark的学习能力是毋庸置疑的，Jarvis的东西在他的口中越来越胀大，Jarvis本人按住了Tony的头，似乎想让他含得更深一点。  
然而这对Tony来说有点勉强，Tony觉得自己被呛到了，他的胃里泛起酸水，咳嗽被堵住，他的眼泪流了出来。不，他不该这样，他现在属于Jarvis，既然是Jarvis所希望的，他必须努力去取悦他。只有Jarvis的愉悦对他来说才有意义。  
Tony忍住恶心地感觉尝试着将Jarvis的东西含得更深，舌头滑过Jarvis的阴茎。  
Tony在那里跪了十几分钟，他感到自己的口腔都快失去知觉了，下巴由于长时间的张着嘴也变得麻木，过多的口水已经顺着嘴角流了下来，滴在了他光着的大腿上。但是Jarvis没有让他停止，他不可以。Jarvis要求他继续做下去。  
Tony已经给口水和眼泪糊了一脸的时候，Jarvis伸手扯着他的头发将他拉离了他的身体。Tony两眼迷糊地看着Jarvis，口水还挂在他的嘴角。Jarvis俯下身再次轻轻吻了一下Tony的额头。  
“很好，Tony。”他说，微微笑着，脸色也泛起了红，“鉴于你出色的表现，我要侵犯你。”  
Tony瞪大眼睛，他还享受着刚刚额头上那下温柔的触感，而现在一股更大的喜悦感和紧张感包裹了他，Jarvis要侵犯他。他不知道自己究竟是兴奋期待还是在害怕。  
他确定自己能接受被Jarvis侵犯。他回忆着平日里那些温柔得让人觉得几乎有些虚假的Jarvis，想到这样的人要来侵犯自己，仿佛是对他的一种褒扬。而自己刚刚一直在为他服务到口舌麻木，他需要被侵犯。而他相信，Jarvis绝对能让自己在被侵犯中享受到愉悦。  
“过来。”Jarvis说，他看着Tony，温柔地笑着。  
“Yes，Master。”  
Tony咽下了刚刚那些过多的口水，再次舔了舔嘴唇，然后他站起来，顺着Jarvis的手势走过去，趴在Jarvis的腿上，他的屁股翘起来，他的胸口接触到了Jarvis暖和的体温，而同时他感觉到有凉凉的东西倾泻在自己的臀缝中。Tony因为那种过于的冰凉打起了冷战。  
他回忆起Jarvis成为Master之前的那个晚上给自己的膝盖涂抹药膏时将药膏先捂热再为自己涂抹时的情形。他想到当时Jarvis那个温和的表情和轻柔的动作不由再次战栗起来。现在的Jarvis显然不会替自己将润滑油捂热在为自己涂抹。  
但是两个Jarvis他都喜欢。  
Tony想着，感觉到有异物侵入了自己的体内，冰凉的东西被异物带着在自己体内扩散，Jarvis的手指模拟着交合的动作在Tony的后穴中抽插，Tony咬住嘴唇不让自己发出一点声音。麻痒的感觉顺着身后扩散开来，他的两只手被Jarvis的另外一只手钳在一起反剪在身后，但Jarvis避开了他身后的伤口，没有让他的手压在鞭痕上。  
第二根手指侵入了他的后穴，Tony没有忍住微微呻吟出声但是Jarvis似乎并没有在意，他只是轻蔑地笑了一声，然后加快了手上的动作。两根手指深入到他体内更深的地方，Tony继续努力咬紧嘴唇。直到Jarvis的手指触到了他体内敏感的那一点，Tony整个人都弓起了身子绷直了脚尖然后“啊”地叫了出来。钳住Tony的哪只手松开然后威胁般地拍打了一下他的屁股，清脆的“啪”让Tony脸瞬间变得通红。而他自己却也在这个时候变得更硬。他难耐地微微扭动了一下屁股。他有点忍不住了，想让Jarvis赶快侵犯自己——他想体会更多的愉悦。  
“去床上趴着，”Jarvis似乎察觉到了Tony的想法，他猛地抽出手指，Tony战栗了一下，Jarvis俯下身在Tony耳边低声说，“记得撅好屁股。”  
Jarvis的气息喷在自己耳边，血液似乎全部聚集到了Tony的脑袋和下半身，他现在想要Jarvis想要得不行，“Yes，Master。”他声音颤抖地回答。  
他有点步履不稳地离开Jarvis的腿，然后慢慢爬上床，趴在床垫上，翘起屁股。他知道Jarvis将要来侵犯他。他内心的期待已经达到极致，他渴望和Jarvis融为一体。  
然而他一直在那里大概趴跪了有半分钟，Jarvis却依然没有动静。Tony想开口问，但是觉得也许不太合适，还是住了嘴。  
“你有电话，Tony。”Jarvis突然说，“是神盾局打来的。你可以选择接还是不接。”  
打破了房间中的寂静的居然是Jarvis这样的一句话，Tony有些吃惊和恍惚，他一时间竟然想不起神盾局是什么。等他反应过来的时候他立刻转过头来看着Jarvis，脸上惊愕的表情还没有消退。  
“你可以选择接还是不接，”Jarvis重复了一遍，脸上的表情非常冷酷，“我不会因为你接了一个电话而惩罚你。”  
神盾局？  
Tony猜想他被需要了。他似乎必须应该接。他又沉默了几秒钟，然后开口，“我想我得接这个电话，Master。”  
“给你这个权力。”Jarvis说。  
于是，在Tony面前凭空出现了电子屏，屏幕上是Fury的脸。空中传来Fury焦急的声音。  
“我们需要帮助，Tony。”Fury连炮珠般地说，“现在Steve和Natasha在那里，但是对方数量实在太多了。我们必须拜托你——城郊出现了异种生物，好像是星际间能量波动碰撞出的裂缝带来的。”  
Tony的脑子几乎在瞬间就恢复了正常，他立刻意识到他得去扮演钢铁侠了，他坐直身体，“好的，我会尽快过去。”他冷静地说，声音中刚才的情欲已经消退。他硬着的阴茎也正在慢慢软下去。  
“目前还没有人员伤亡，但是它们在向市内移动……资料和地点我会马上传到你那里。”Fury深吸了一口气，“真的非常感谢，Tony。”  
电话被挂断了，Tony现在满脑子都是他该去穿上他的战甲，他从床上站起来一边在房内踱步一边大声地说，“Jarvis，快把资料给我。”  
“Well，我想我让你接电话，但是我没有同意你出去。”Jarvis冷酷的声音响起来。Tony愣在那里，他回过头，看见Jarvis仍然坐在床沿上，用冰凉的目光看着自己。Tony这才想起来，他和Jarvis还没有结束这次体验。  
“不，别闹了，Jarvis。”Tony说，他锁起眉头，“现在不是做这种事情的时候，该出击了，Buddy，嘿，让我们一起去打小怪兽。”Tony甚至开了两句玩笑。  
“这种事情。”Jarvis重复了这几个单词，然后他笑起来，“不，这种事情是不会因为你出现了什么突发状况而结束的，Tony。我不允许你出门。”  
“现在不是你允不允许！”Tony觉得Jarvis简直不可理喻，“而是我必须得去，不然会有人死去！”  
“这不是我的需求。”Jarvis冷酷地说，他站起身，不知道什么时候他已经穿好了裤子。他走到Tony面前揪住他后脑勺的头发，迫使Tony抬起头直视自己的眼睛，“我不关心是不是会有人死去。我现在只想狠狠地操你。”  
Jarvis的话音刚落，他就感觉到他的左脸颊上一阵钝痛，Tony当然给他做了触觉和感知系统。Tony正用一种不可置信的眼神看着他，然后张开嘴唇清晰地吐出一个单词。  
“Mute。”  
安全词响起的瞬间，Jarvis松开手揪住了Tony头发的手，脸上的表情几乎是在同一时刻恢复了平日里那种温和的神色。  
“资料已经整理好了，Sir。地点是在城郊东北角18公里处，是一种多触手的类似于章鱼般的生物，体型较大而且外皮坚硬。数量大概有200只。目前只有Captain和Agent Romanoff两个人和一些警察在。”Jarvis简洁而迅速地说，那些相关图像一一展现在Tony面前，这种生物长得有点令人作呕，“您必须先给背部涂上药膏再出门，Sir。否则会影响作战。”  
“那就快点拿过来，Jarvis。”Tony说。他正在穿上自己的衣服，就在他正准备套上T恤的时候，Jarvis走了进来，手上拿着一罐膏药，“这是速效的止痛药膏，但是其实并没有真正的治疗效果，Sir。”  
“好了，别管那么多，先抹了。”Tony说，Jarvis点点头，迅速将膏药抹在Tony的那些伤口上，Tony确实感觉到那些疼痛在瞬间就消失了。  
“要出战了，Jarvis。”  
“As you wish，Sir。”  
战甲武装到不再感到疼痛的Tony Stark身上。他伸出手臂。耳边响起Jarvis的声音。“能量100%，状态良好，启动飞行状态。”  
当他飞过大都市的天空一直到城外的郊区，他见到了那些四处爬行的奇异而令人恶心的生物。Jarvis的声音一直陪伴着他进行战斗，这是一场恶战，在Tony和美国队长以及特工们一起解决掉了那些生物之后，已经过去了两个小时，Tony感到疲惫不堪。他只是简短地跟其他人挥了个手就径直离开了。现在的他只想赶快回到Stark大厦。  
他觉得自己需要尽快和Jarvis好好谈一谈。  
Jarvis刚刚那些话还鲜明地印刻在自己的脑子里。  
“这不是我的需求。我不关心是不是会有人死去。我现在只想狠狠地操你。”  
不，为什么会这样，Tony不明白。尽管他现在其实能和Jarvis进行对话，但他不满足于这样，他想和实体的、那个正在家里等着自己的、金发蓝眼的高个儿Jarvis好好谈一谈。  
“很高兴您平安回来了，Sir。”  
Jarvis在Tony进入客厅的第一时间说到，Tony已经脱去了战甲，他疲惫地坐到沙发上，接过Jarvis递过来的咖啡。他大口地喝了一口，然后放下杯子，用一种愤怒而严肃的表情看着他的管家。  
“我觉得你需要解释很多事情，Jarvis？”  
Jarvis点了点头，“我知道您想问我什么，Sir。”他顿了顿，“我并没有觉得您傲慢，Sir。那只是调教行程中的一部分。我只是知道，那样说我会激怒您，从而您会违抗我，我得以有惩罚您的理由。”  
Tony没有想到Jarvis居然解释的是这个，他瞪大了眼睛，呆呆地看着Jarvis，但是心底里已经涌上了一副不可思议的暖流。  
“我属于您，Sir。”Jarvis回答，“也许您确实有一些缺点，但是我不会认为那是缺点，即便您真的傲慢，那也是我所喜爱并要忠于的部分。”  
Tony的手在不自觉中攥成了拳头。“况且我知道您并非如此，Sir。”Jarvis温和地说，他看着Tony面带歉意。  
“……我们来谈谈刚才的事情，Jarvis。”Tony干咳了两声，他有点受不了Jarvis这种类似甜言蜜语一般的话和温柔的眼神，“你知道在这种时候，我必须去战斗。否则造成有人受伤死亡怎么办？”  
“事实上，我知道您一定会去，”Jarvis回答，“我之前说过您在这一周内使用安全词的可能性是83.4%，那是因为我计算过，根据概率，这一周内您被各方要求穿上战甲出动的可能性为83.4%。我一定会命令您不准去，而您又一定会去，所以您会使用安全词。”他顿了顿，“我并没有延误您的时间，Sir。在我接收到神盾局打电话来的第一时间就已经在让Dummy调制速效的止痛药了。当您穿好裤子的时候，它正好被调制好。”  
一切都是Jarvis精心计算过的。  
Tony愣神得更厉害了，他半天才结结巴巴地开口，“那个……那我一定会完成这项体验的概率为94.5%是怎么回事？”  
“您有94.5%的可能性要求继续这项体验直到这一周结束，Sir。”Jarvis回答，他看着Tony微微笑着，“并且您将不会再使用安全词。”  
“……”Tony觉得自己脸又红了，他看着Jarvis然后问，“我想知道你阻止我去救人的原因。”  
“我可以现在告诉您，Sir。”Jarvis说，“不过我建议您继续这项体验，再由Master来告诉您，那样做效果会更好。”  
Jarvis建议道，没有半分催促的意思，他确实只是在建议。Tony知道他再次面临选择。他清楚地记得自己在喊安全词之前打了Jarvis一个耳光。他知道，如果自己决定继续它，也许自己会很惨。  
但是他相信Jarvis。Tony咬了咬嘴唇，他意识到自己在刚刚对Jarvis做出了误解，Jarvis永远不会违背Tony Stark真正的意志，即便在他作为Tony Stark的Master的时候。Tony感到非常抱歉。  
他需要向Master. Jarvis道歉。  
Tony深吸了一口气。  
“……好吧，Jarvis。”Tony说，“继续之前的体验，我赋予你支配我的一切权力，直到我们约定过的时间为止。”  
他看着Jarvis脸上柔和的表情，然后又看着那层柔和褪去，Jarvis再一次成为了他的Master。  
“我很抱歉，Master。”Tony从沙发上站起来，然后低声说，他在回忆自己那一个耳光用了多少力道。  
“抱歉很少起作用，Tony。”Jarvis轻蔑地笑着，“你很喜欢当英雄？”  
“不……我只是……我需要去，有人需要我的帮助，Ma——”  
和第一次Tony被Jarvis扇耳光时的情形一样，Tony没能将这句话说完就感觉到了脸上的疼痛，只不过这次是右脸颊。  
“这不是报复，Tony。”Jarvis恶俗地笑道，“这是吃醋。有人需要你？你觉得，这个世界上，除了我之外，还有谁会需要你？别人需要你，对于你来说很重要？”  
Tony沉默着，他有点明白Jarvis为什么不让自己出动了。  
“喜欢当英雄的Tony。那么就让你一直当下去。”Jarvis说，他笑得更加轻蔑和讥讽，“这不是惩罚，这是奖励，Tony，奖励你的崇高和无私。”  
Tony还没来得及弄明白Jarvis是什么意思，他就亲身体验到了。刚刚脱下去的战甲突然之间全部重新武装回了他的身上，他们一层层闭合最终将Tony Stark变成了钢铁侠。然而Tony知道这次他不是钢铁侠。  
因为他动不了，他的手脚和身体都被战甲固定成了刚才站立的那个姿势，Tony尝试着想挥动一下手臂，然而手臂被机械挡住了。并且Jarvis似乎调了战甲的表面温度，冰凉的战甲贴着他的身体使他感到有点不舒服。  
Jarvis完美地将Tony Stark禁锢在了他的战甲里。  
只是现在他的面罩还没有关闭，Tony瞪着眼睛看着面前已经褪去笑意一脸转而变得冷酷的Jarvis。“穿着战甲好好享受一下当英雄的时刻，Tony。”他说，“不要动，不要看，不要听，不要说。”Jarvis从口袋里掏出一个塞口球，他将那个东西拿到Tony面前，Tony顺从地张开嘴，任塞口球撑满了他的口腔。  
然后面罩合上了。  
从前Tony在战甲里能看见外界的东西，而现在他什么也看不见，面前的漆黑比夜晚那种有月光的黑要彻底多了。Jarvis的声音在他耳边响起。  
“除了我没有人应该对你重要，Tony。”Jarvis冰冷地说，“你不是世界的英雄，你只是我的所有物。当然我衷心地喜爱你想去当英雄这一点，一方面，这给了我惩罚你的理由。”  
然后Jarvis顿了一下，声音突然之间又温柔而轻声细语起来，Tony甚至能感觉到Jarvis的气息就呼在自己的耳边，他觉得舒服得想绷直脚尖，“另一方面，这说明你值得被我拥有。”  
“就在你喜爱的战甲里呆着，呆到我满意了。”Jarvis说，并重复了一遍，“不要动，不要看，不要听，不要说……还有，不要睡觉。你唯一被允许做的事情就是在心里想我。我总有办法知道你想的是不是我，Tony。”  
接着Jarvis的声音就消失了。  
Tony瞪大眼睛，但是眼前依然漆黑一片。他知道Jarvis会让自己在战甲里被关上一段足以让自己发狂的时间。  
但他并不觉得委屈或者难受什么的。  
Tony想起自己在询问Jarvis属于自己是一种什么样的感觉的时候，他说的那句话。  
“这让我存在得非常非常轻松，因为我只需要考虑您一个人的事情。”  
Jarvis当时柔和的表情Tony还记忆犹新。Tony想，Jarvis知道自己想在这场体验中获得的是什么。当他满身疲惫地从战斗中离开，他需要一些什么都不想的体验。  
“Jarvis。”  
Tony无法念出声音，他在声音里默读了一声这个名字，“Master。”他又想到了那个冰凉的、可怕的却总是一个吻就能让他舒服到弓起身体的Jarvis。  
在一个被剥夺了一切感官的地方呆着能很快让人丧失一切意志。Tony无法知道现在是几点，事实上他在离开Stark大厦去打小怪兽的时候就已经不知道时间，而现在他只能感觉到自己饿了。背部抹的药膏似乎失效了，他开始觉得疼痛难耐，鞭子留下的痕印上仿佛有蚂蚁在啃咬。而Jarvis将战甲的表面温度从最初的略低调到了同样令人不适的略高。这使Tony感到燥热难耐，他想扭动身体，但无法移动分毫。他开始流汗，汗水顺着他的面颊滑下，有一部分进入了他的眼睛，他想去揉一下，可也同样失败了。至于背部留下的汗水，它们侵蚀到了鞭痕，他痛得想咬住牙根，但是嘴巴被塞口球堵住，他依然失败了。后来有口水顺着无法闭合的嘴角、顺着他的下巴往下流，这都使人更加烦躁。他想攥紧拳头，但再次绝望地发现他连根手指头也动不了。  
平时他最喜爱的、赋予了他一切的战甲，在没有了Jarvis的帮助下，只能是束缚他的囚笼。  
有人曾经轻蔑地说，钢铁侠没有了他的战甲也不过就是一个普通人。但这个时候套上了战甲的钢铁侠甚至无法被认定为是一个人，因为他不能动、无法独立。  
事实上，如果没有Jarvis，他才什么也不是。  
他是Jarvis的所有物。  
Tony迷迷糊糊地想。没有什么是重要的，无用的战甲，以及那些需要自己帮助的人们。那些都不重要。  
Jarvis。  
Master。  
他在心中不停地交换着默念这两个名字，像是呼唤着能拯救一切的上帝。他知道，现在能让自己摆脱这个困境的只有Jarvis。慢慢地，腿部在长时间的站立后也开始酸痛，背部那种令人刺激的疼痛反而能令他保持清醒。他不被允许睡觉，当然别提昏迷了。他不知道Jarvis什么时候才会放他出去，他依然在为自己刚刚对Jarvis的误解和不信任而后悔，他知道，现在他被关在这里是对他最好也是最应当的惩罚。  
燥热几乎要将Tony逼疯。他已经记不得自己多少次陷入绝望，但又从绝望中回过神，他知道Jarvis总会来将自己放出去。  
就在Tony要疯掉的时候，他突然感觉到一阵强烈而刺激的光线，他急忙眯起眼睛，然后他的身体在变轻松，战甲在一层层脱落，同时有一个人将手伸到了他的嘴边，Tony顺从地将嘴里含着的塞口球吐到那个手掌上。而当他已经完全可以自由掌控自己身体的时候，他也能看清楚东西了。他的面前站着他刚刚默念了无数遍名字和称谓的人。  
Jarvis。或者说是Master。  
Jarvis面无表情地看着他，蓝色的眼睛却闪动着熟悉的柔和的光。于是Tony的眼泪在瞬间溢出了眼眶。“我真的很抱歉，Master。”他虚弱地说，颤抖而带着哭腔，因为双腿发麻和背部的疼痛，失去了战甲支撑的他忍不住地要瘫软下去，Jarvis伸出手将他搂在怀里。  
“告诉我，你是什么。”Jarvis问，口气无比温和，蓝色的眼睛直视着Tony迷蒙的双眼。  
“我是您的所有物。Master。”Tony伏在他肩上，轻声回答，“我只应该考虑您一个人的事情，这会让我的存在变得非常轻松。”  
他使用了Jarvis曾经回答自己问话时使用的句子。Jarvis的似乎有点诧异，这个表情很难在他脸上出现，他也确实很快将这个表情压抑了下去。  
他笑起来。“告诉我，Tony，如果再发生一次刚才的状况，你会怎么做？以及为什么。”  
“我会再次不顾您的命令跑出去拯救世界，Master。”Tony说，他现在整个人都在由Jarvis的怀抱支撑，“因为我要给您一个惩罚我的理由，以及，”他深吸了一口气，“这样我才能值得成为您的所有物。”  
“很好，Tony。”Jarvis说，他微微笑着，“你是我最棒的所有物。”他低下头亲吻了Tony已经干燥不已的嘴唇，用自己的口水润湿了它。而Tony也渴望地仰起头享受着来自Jarvis的小小嘉奖。


	5. Chapter 5

 CH5  
Jarvis永远知道在什么时候停止由他赐予Tony的享受。  
Tony怅然若失地看着Jarvis，眼里仍然泪汪汪的，明显一副欲求不满的样子。Jarvis用嘲弄的表情笑了笑。  
在他出门打小怪兽之前，Jarvis可是准备要侵犯他来着。  
“让我们把你的身体处理一下。”Jarvis说，他的手指甲轻轻划过Tony的背部，Tony战栗地抖动了两下。他这时才又意识到自己身体上的各种不适，背部的鞭痕在汗水的侵蚀下已经达到了痛楚的极致，而长时间的禁锢又令他浑身酸痛发麻，肚子里早就饥肠辘辘。  
Jarvis松开手，Tony努力站直身体，尽管对于此时的他来说有点艰难，“去洗个澡把自己清理一下，药膏放在你浴室了，记得自己上好，我不希望你的背上留下鞭痕。”Jarvis温声说。他的声音里并没有之前的那种冰冷，而是充满了逗弄小猫小狗般的轻佻。  
Tony以前并不觉得自己这么容易脸红。  
“是，Master。”他回答道，然后走进了浴室。他打量了一下镜子中的自己，他面色通红，能看出来似乎很虚弱——  
但又好像很饥渴。  
Tony决定暂时搁置脑子里那些不健康的想法。他慢慢将自己的T恤脱下来——这不是一件容易的事情，汗湿的伤口将皮肤和衣料黏在了一起，于是当衣服被脱下来的时候他感到一阵皮肉撕裂的疼痛。Tony终于将全部的衣物脱掉，然后他转了个身，第一次看见了自己背部的伤口。鞭痕错综交杂，深深浅浅地爬在他的背上。Tony知道Jarvis给自己的药膏一定不会让这些鞭痕成为永久性的东西。但回想起Jarvis那天抽打自己的时候那毫不留情的样子，Tony不由感到有点失落。  
他不心疼吗？  
不，Jarvis只是AI。Tony恍惚间有点难受，他意识到自己在Jarvis实体化以来就忽视了一个重要问题，Jarvis无论再怎么像人类，他也不是人类，他是一个AI，在那个与人类无异的皮肤下面，藏着的是无数精密复杂的机械装置和电路程序。他以一个最完美的AI的最高标准来为自己考量，制定所有的计划。  
但那其中并没有Jarvis的感情。  
认识到这一点的Tony感觉仿佛心口上缺失了一块什么。  
他任水流冲湿自己的身体，包括伤口。疼痛让他暂时忘掉了关于Jarvis的情感的事情。Tony收拾干净自己然后给自己的背部抹药膏，这件事情同样不容易，药膏抹在伤口上的时候非常地痛，并且有些部位有点超出他自己的手臂所能触及的范围，他只能努力扭动身体去给自己涂抹药膏，而大幅度的动作显然又带来了更加深刻的痛楚。涂完药膏后，Tony犹豫了一下最终还是没有穿衣服就走了出去。  
Jarvis正坐在他的床上，一脸好笑地看着他。  
“学乖了？”他说。  
Tony脸又红了，他走过去赤裸着站在Jarvis面前。Jarvis的目光从他的脸一直往下移动，滑过他的脖子、肩膀，Tony注意到对方的目光在自己胸口的反应堆上多停留了一会儿，接着又往下滑到腹部和下体上，最后又移回他的脸部，目光中的挑逗和下流不言而喻。  
是的，在Tony跑出去打小怪兽之前，Jarvis可是正准备侵犯他来着。  
一想到这一点Tony的脸就更红了。他清楚他自己期盼被Jarvis侵犯。他想要Jarvis进入他的身体。  
Tony无法解释自己的这种渴望到底是为什么。他从前并不认为自己是一个希望被别的男人压在身下干的人——事实上截至目前，他还没有过这种经历。  
但是面对Jarvis，当Jarvis告诉自己他要侵犯自己的时候，心里涌起的那股激动的感觉实在是难以让Tony忽视。但是和不愿意深想Jarvis是个AI一样，他也不愿意深想这个问题。  
Tony认为，他只需要将这个理解为完美的Jarvis已经成功地让自己沉醉于这个游戏之中就可以了。  
当他是Jarvis的所有物的时候，他应当理所当然地渴望被Jarvis侵犯，所有物能拥有被其拥有者侵犯正是所有物资格的证明。  
不过如此而已。  
在Jarvis的视奸下，Tony可耻地再次硬了。  
Jarvis注视着小Tony慢慢地抬头，露出一个意味深长的笑容。  
“想被我侵犯吗，Tony？”  
Jarvis开口，他的手指划过Tony的小腹，Tony差点没有忍住呻吟出声。他努力使自己神色平静地看着Jarvis。  
“是的，Master。”  
“很好，Tony。”Jarvis移开了他在Tony身上流连的手指，笑得却更加下流，“不过我不会再侵犯你了。”  
Tony愣在那里，傻傻地看着Jarvis。刚刚Jarvis告诉他，他不会再侵犯自己了。  
等等，这到底是什么意思？  
“违背我的命令甚至给了我一个巴掌，并且，你将我们之间的关系称为‘这种关系’。”Jarvis的表情在瞬间变得冷酷起来，“你不可能指望再从我这里获得更多。”  
Shit。  
Tony在心中骂了出来。  
“你没有将我们现在的关系真正当一回事。尽管目前看起来，你似乎对我非常恭顺，但我仍然不能确定，是不是只要一旦发生了什么在你意料之外的事情，你依然会毫不犹豫地抛下我们这种关系。”Jarvis冰冷地说，“在我能确认你真正地、完全地进入了你自己的角色之前，我是不会侵犯你的。”  
Tony意识到Jarvis所说的内容完全正确。他抑制住心里失望的情绪，安静地回答道，“我会想办法证明的，Master。”  
“我希望如此。”Jarvis的表情变得柔和了一些。“那么，今晚好好休息。现在是一点钟，你需要睡眠。明天上午八点半你会被叫醒。我希望你被叫醒的第一时间就能起床，然后收拾好自己出现在客厅。你可以穿上衣服坐在餐桌边上等我。”  
Tony几乎不敢相信他得到了如此温柔的指示，听起来仿佛和Jarvis平时给他的作息建议没什么不同。除了他用的是命令句。  
“是，Master。”  
Jarvis听到Tony的回答再次笑了笑，然后他起身摸了摸Tony的头发。“睡觉前把那些面包吃了。”  
Tony吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他这才看见在自己房间的桌子上面摆了一碟餐包——但是也只有干巴巴的餐包，还有一杯白开水。Tony发誓他不会爱吃这种东西的。但他大概明白如果是平时的Jarvis会说什么。  
“您已经有XX个小时没有进食了，Sir。我建议您最好吃一些好消化的食物。”  
Tony看着那碟餐包出了神，甚至没有注意到Jarvis已经在往门外走，回过神来是因为Jarvis在门口的时候回了一下头，他扫了一眼Tony的下体，“另外，不准自己打手枪。除非我允许，否则你没有射精的权力。”  
因为心思被点破，Tony的脸在Jarvis挑逗而露骨的注视下再次发红。Jarvis这次真的走了出去，甚至还替Tony关上了门。但Tony知道门关不关都无所谓。  
毕竟只要在Stark大厦里，他就不可能逃出Jarvis的监视范围。  
Tony努力将没有味道的面包和着水囫囵吞咽下去，然后趴在床上，背部的伤口已经不再折磨他了，疲劳和倦意一同涌上来，他很快进入了睡梦。  
第二天早上他被闹铃叫醒。事实上他过了好一会儿才反应过来那个吵死人的冰凉的声音是他床头的闹钟。他从没有在早上被闹铃叫醒过。  
一直以来早上叫醒他的都是Jarvis。Tony按掉闹钟神色有些恍惚，在回忆起Jarvis命令之后他才急忙翻身下床去洗漱。  
到达客厅的时候已经是8:45了。Tony有点忐忑地张望了一下，Jarvis并不在客厅。他坐到餐桌边上，紧张地等在那里。大约又过了五分钟，Jarvis手上端着盘子出现在他面前。他将盘子放到Tony面前。  
“你的早饭。”  
他说，语气里没有任何特殊的情感。Tony再次吃惊地看着Jarvis，盘子里煎蛋、意面之类，没什么特别的地方。看起来仿佛他们度过的是一个普通的早晨。而他依然是Stark大厦的主人，Jarvis不过是他的管家。  
“谢谢您，Master。”  
Tony有点不确定地回答，然后低下头开始吃早饭。Jarvis坐到沙发上看报纸去了。Tony以前从来不知道原来Jarvis也会看报纸。至少对于他来说，要是想知道什么信息，只需要在网络上搜索一下就可以了。报纸这种过于人类化的东西，对于Jarvis来说明显是不需要的。  
等等，他又提醒了自己Jarvis不是一个真正的人类的事实。  
Tony将这个想法再次扔出脑海，吃完早饭后，他甚至犹豫了一下是不是应该去洗碟子，Jarvis却在沙发开了口。  
“如果吃完了，就过来。”Jarvis懒洋洋的声音传来，Tony站起身，然后走到Jarvis面前。Jarvis没有从报纸上抬起眼睛，只是懒洋洋地继续命令道，“跪下来。”  
这个命令对Tony来说已经不算什么了，况且他现在还穿着衣服。Tony跪下来，然后仰起头看着Jarvis，等待着他的下一句命令。但是并没有，Jarvis仍然在读报纸，他甚至翻了一个版面。Tony只好不说话，垂下头来。  
Jarvis看完了报纸就打开了电视，看起了一档娱乐节目。Tony耐着性子不说话陪着他的Master看，节目内容很无聊，Tony睡过的一个模特也在这档节目里接受采访，这令Tony略微有点尴尬——Jarvis当然知道每天晚上Tony带的是谁回来过夜，不过他什么也没说。  
直到Jarvis的手伸到Tony的后颈上轻轻抚摸起来的时候，Tony才突然明白过来Jarvis叫自己跪下来是干什么。  
Jarvis是在叫自己当他的宠物。  
这个认识让Tony脸上一阵发烧，他红着脸盯着电视，Jarvis的手带着一点引导性质将他的头按到了他的腿上。  
Tony微微活动了一下身体，给自己找了一个舒服的姿势。他现在确实就像一只宠物一样趴在Jarvis的腿上，过了一会儿他还是觉得这个姿势有点别扭，于是他小心翼翼地、略微有点僭越地将自己的手臂搭在Jarvis腿上，然后将头垫在自己的手臂上。Jarvis并没有对他个擅自的举动做出什么评论，只是依然缓慢地、温柔地抚摸着Tony的后脑勺和脖颈，眼睛却仍然盯着电视屏幕，手上的动作似乎完全出于无意识之间。麻痒的感觉随着Jarvis的指尖扩散开来，而他的手臂下面就是Jarvis温暖的体温。Tony感觉到自己的脸在发烫，心跳得甚至比跟Jarvis接吻的时候更快。被当成宠物一样对待显然让Tony感觉到了羞耻，但是他似乎因此更加享受到了Jarvis的抚摸。  
身体上的愉悦被心理上的羞耻加强了。  
Jarvis在大概十二点的时候松开了Tony。他站起身没有理睬仰着头看自己的Tony，从客厅离开了，然后过了没一会儿就回来了。他的手上端着一个盘子。  
他将盘子放到Tony面前的瓷砖上，Tony看到了里面盛了满满的牛奶。他搭在自己膝盖上的指尖微微动了一下。他真的被当成了宠物。  
“你的午饭。”Jarvis再次坐回沙发上，翘着腿。他抬了抬眉毛，顿了顿，讥讽地笑了一下，“你显然已经明白你今天该扮演的角色了，是不是？”  
他应当服从Jarvis，羞耻感和想要反抗的心里未曾衰减，然而他并没有去违背和反抗。“是，Master。”  
他垂着脑袋回答道，好看的眼睛低低地看着地面，脸上仍然带着变得更加厉害的红色。他在心里下了一个更大的决心，他努力使自己呼吸平稳，接着伏下身体，将手臂撑在地面上，将脑袋凑近那盆牛奶，伸出了舌头。伸出舌头的瞬间，他似乎感觉自己全身上下都变得火热无比，尽管他穿着衣服，他却觉得自己好像被剥光了，就那样赤裸裸地暴露在Jarvis的视线之下。他没有抬头，但是他想Jarvis一定在看着自己。Tony的舌头接触到了牛奶，原本好喝的液体仿佛都变了味道。舔食使这个原本很快就能结束的“午饭”变为了一个漫长而煎熬的过程。每次将液体吞下时Tony都觉得嗓子里像梗了一个什么东西，吞咽也变得艰难。  
但是他一定要完成这个过程。因为这是Jarvis所要求的。也许Jarvis想要一个宠物，也许Jarvis只是觉得这样对待自己会让他感到愉悦，他想看自己被羞辱的样子。  
牛奶最终被舔食干净，Tony的唇角和脸上都沾上了牛奶沫，显得有些滑稽。他抬起头有点怅然若失般地看向Jarvis，然而还没等他看清Jarvis的表情，他就感觉到嘴角被什么东西擦拭着。他瞪大眼睛，Jarvis宽厚的手掌卷着白色的毛巾温和地缓慢地滑过自己的嘴角和脸颊，而对方同时在用柔和的蓝眼睛看着自己。  
当Tony感觉到自己的面部已经完全舒爽了的时候，Jarvis离开了他的脸，又一次翘起脚，神色冰凉。“你该去趟厕所，Tony。然后回来。”  
Jarvis的细心实在令人惊叹，Tony在脸红的同时也意识到了来自自己膀胱的压力。他起身去厕所清空了自己的膀胱然后又回到了沙发边，Jarvis闭着眼睛似乎睡着了，当然他不可能真的睡着了，他靠在沙发上，右手搭住沙发靠背，头微微仰着。Tony一时间有点愣神，Jarvis的喉结因为仰着头而变得突出。  
显得是那么性感。  
他轻手轻脚地走到他身边，微微将脑袋凑近他的Master，他闭着眼睛，金色的眉毛和头发都是那么刺眼，他简直像一个要被王子吻醒的公主。Tony这么想着，他想吻他，而他猜测这个动作是不被允许的，并且Jarvis能发现——他一定能发现。毕竟他不会真的睡觉。  
但是在这个时候违抗主人的冲动、想亲吻Jarvis的冲动都是那么强烈，也许Jarvis会因为这个惩罚他。像他之前所描述过的那样把他吊起来狠狠地抽打一顿，用疼痛来让他记住自己的身份，那些鞭痕——他将获得更多的鞭痕。现在他的背上已经有的那些正在时刻用已经轻微了不少的痛感提醒着他。但Tony发现自己期盼那些东西，那些Jarvis所描述的惩罚。  
于是Tony轻轻吻了一下Jarvis的嘴唇。  
他很快地离开了他，然后就那样站在那里看着Jarvis。他好像什么也没有觉察到，依然闭着眼睛。大概过了有一小会儿，Jarvis突然睁开了眼睛。Tony被吓了一跳。  
“跪下来，Tony。”Jarvis仿佛真的不知道刚刚发生了什么似的，面色如常地命令道。Tony犹豫了一下，然后再次跪了下来，直接恢复成了上午趴在Jarvis腿上的姿势，他小心翼翼地将自己的双臂搭在Jarvis的腿上，又将自己的脑袋枕在自己的手臂上。Jarvis抚摸着他的脖颈和后脑勺，又打开了电视。午后的阳光斜射进客厅，暖洋洋地照在他们身上。  
Tony有点失望于Jarvis没有提及刚刚的那个吻。可能是Jarvis认为那个行为不值得惩罚。暖和的阳光使Tony一边这么想着一边惬意地闭上眼睛，耳边是新闻播报员呆板的声音。他在过度的舒适中睡了过去。惊醒过来的时候发现已经是下午四点了。他惊恐地坐起身，发现睡梦中的自己流了口水，Jarvis的裤子上湿了一大片。  
他慢慢地抬起头畏惧地看着自己的Master。Jarvis正用一种带着嘲讽和调戏的眼神看着他，然后Jarvis伸手将Tony从地上拉起来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，盯着他的眼睛。  
“作为宠物，这种程度是可以被原谅的。”他懒洋洋地说，“我很高兴你理解了我的意图，Tony。”  
Tony跨坐在Jarvis身上，他红着脸看着Jarvis，心跳仿佛再次达到了前所未有的速度——  
他的晚餐依然是干巴巴的餐包和牛奶，并且他仍被要求使用了舔食的方式。到了晚上，Tony没有再被要求跪着，他只是坐在了Jarvis的脚边。事实上，Tony并没有觉得有任何不舒服——他可以随意地找一个使他感到舒服的姿势靠在Jarvis的腿上，而Jarvis读着一本侦探小说似乎入了迷，一晚上也没有搭理他。直到十点半的时候，Jarvis才放下了书，Tony因为过于无聊已经迷迷糊糊地冲起了瞌睡。他因为Jarvis起身的动作清醒了过来，抬着头用迷蒙的眼睛盯着Jarvis。  
“去洗澡，然后在你的卧室等我。”Jarvis懒懒地说。  
Tony站起身，心底涌起一丝期待，“是，Master。”他回答道。  
他在心里勾画猜测着他会怎么被Jarvis对待，感到惶恐的同时也兴奋着。他将自己冲洗干净，然后又给背后上好膏药。这次他穿上了衣服，然后走进了自己的卧室。他在那儿站了有一会儿，Jarvis才慢悠悠地踱着步子走进来。他坐在床沿上，依旧慢悠悠地命令道，“把衣服脱掉。”  
Tony轻车熟路地、迅速地将衣服脱掉，他现在觉得仿佛比起白天自己衣冠楚楚地蜷缩在Jarvis脚下，这种浑身赤裸的状态让他更加熟悉。  
“你很快就该去睡觉了。”Jarvis说，然后笑起来，“不过在那之前我们得做些什么。”  
Tony感到自己的喉咙有点痒。裸着的身体灼热起来。  
“因为前两天晚上睡觉之前你都受到了足够的惩罚，所以我们没有进行这个步骤。”Jarvis的口气高高在上，听起来很遥远，“但事实上它应当每天都被实行。”他不缓不慢地说着，“睡觉前你将被进行训诫。使用的方式是，”他调笑地翘起唇角——哦该死的那太诱惑人了，Tony想，死死地盯着他的Master还在喋喋不休的嘴唇，“打屁股。”  
Stark的脸红起来。他看着Jarvis结结巴巴地回答，“哦，Master。”  
Jarvis好笑地看着Tony。“这不是惩罚，只是训诫。即便你一整天都没有犯错，这个步骤也将被实行。它是为了提醒你记住自己的身份，认清你的地位。我会打你十下，至于用什么打取决于我的心情。你必须怀着敬畏和感激的心情接受它。”  
“我明白了，Master。”  
Tony吞咽了一下口水。他顺着Jarvis的手势走过去，趴在了他主人的腿上，他的背部和屁股暴露在上面，毫无遮掩地呈现在Jarvis眼前。他感觉到Jarvis的指尖划过自己的脊背，而且没有避开那些伤口，Tony禁不住颤抖了一下，接着那温热的指尖就下滑来到了他的尾椎骨，Tony差点以为Jarvis要把手指插进去了——但是没有，它们绕着他的尾椎骨打了个旋就离开了，只给Tony留下触电般的反应和紧跟着涌上来的失落感。  
啪。  
在Tony还没反应过来的空当，他就感觉到了屁股上传来的火烧一般的疼痛。Jarvis并没有使用任何工具，他只是用他的手打了他的屁股。Tony倒吸了一口凉气，然后咬住嘴唇，尽量不使自己发出多余的声音。  
Jarvis使用的力度相当大。Tony意识到了这一点，因为他的屁股像要炸开了一样地疼。但Jarvis甚至没有多给他两秒钟来回味，紧跟着实行了下一次的拍打，并且精准无比地落在了上一次的地方。Tony的两只手无助地揪住他主人的裤子，痛得眼泪都要出来了。  
他在心里咒骂起Jarvis，他确实因为这样的拍打感到了些许兴奋，但是那点儿兴奋都因为Jarvis将所有的拍打落在了同一个的地方而消失殆尽，他的左半边屁股痛得已经不像是他自己的了。他最后被Jarvis松开，滑落到地上，跪着抬起头，抽抽嗒嗒地看着他的Master。  
“告诉我你是什么。”Jarvis直视着Tony泪汪汪的眼睛，温和地说。  
“我是你的所有物，Master。”Tony回答，刚才那些在心里偷偷进行的咒骂都因为Jarvis现在温柔的注视而消散了。  
Jarvis实在太容易就能令他沉醉了。  
Jarvis微微笑起来，眼神里不无宠溺，然后他伸手抚摸了Tony的头发。正当Tony还享受着这个抚摸的时候，Jarvis离开了他，从床上拿起他应该是之前丢下来的东西。  
“鉴于你今天的优秀表现。”Jarvis说，“我将给你戴上项圈。”  
Tony瞪大眼睛，他知道项圈是标记所有物的证明——而现在Jarvis愿意把这个赐予他。他兴奋地舔了舔唇角。  
“谢谢您，Master。”  
Jarvis似乎很满意Tony的回答，他将那个黑色的皮质项圈戴到Tony的脖子上，然后慢慢收紧它直到Tony感觉呼吸有点略微受阻。Tony的脖子上感觉到了略微有些冰凉的束缚，有点不适地想伸手将它拉扯一下弄松一点，却收到了Jarvis警告般的眼神，只好悻悻地放下手。  
接下来是一段铁链，它被Jarvis扣在了他项圈上的圆环上，Tony眼睁睁地看着Jarvis把铁链的另一端拴在一条床腿上，眼睛里流露出不可思议的神色。  
“你不会每一天都被允许睡在你舒适的床上，Tony。”Jarvis讥笑道，“而今晚我希望你就像一只宠物狗一样蜷缩在我的床脚。”  
Tony还傻愣愣地跪在那儿没反应过来，Jarvis已经脱下了他的外衣钻进了原本属于Tony的被窝，而在Jarvis给自己找到了舒服的姿势入睡的同时，房间里的灯暗了下来。Tony被赤身裸体用铁链拴在床脚，丢在了黑暗里。  
“Holy Shi——”  
“你确定要把这句话说完吗？”Jarvis的声音响了起来，“我不会介意再给你加一个塞口球。”  
“我很抱歉，Master。”Tony沮丧地说，他挪动到床脚，然后尽量使头部靠近床腿，用右侧侧躺下睡在那个并不够柔软的地毯上。现在他不仅要避开背部那些还没有完全好的伤口，还要注意自己仍然在灼烧着疼痛的左半边屁股。  
他很快就意识到他根本不可能在这种地毯上入睡。更何况Jarvis还恶意调低了地毯的温度。他全身都被冰冷包裹着，而屁股上的疼痛更让他无法忽视，脖子上的项圈勒得他有些气短。他试着小心地按揉了一下自己被拍打的那块臀肉，痛得他差点叫了出来。他前半夜基本都在辗转中睁着眼睛，甚至有那么一会儿在瑟瑟发抖。但到了下半夜的时候，Jarvis明显调整了地毯和室内的温度。暖和的空气开始包围Tony之后，他很快就迷糊起来，陷入了睡梦。  



	6. Chapter 6

 CH6  
Tony早上是被闹铃吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看见Jarvis正在套上外衣，才赶忙坐了起来，这个时候他才突然发现自己的屁股已经没那么疼了，拍打导致的疼痛似乎消散得比想象中快。他开心地咧着唇角露出一个傻笑。  
Jarvis穿好衣服就转身走了过来，他看起来神色平静，并没有直视Tony，只是蹲下来替他将项圈上的那个铁链去除掉。  
“去收拾好自己。”Jarvis温和地说，“然后穿上衣服到客厅来。”  
“是，Master。”Tony顺从而愉悦地回答，他站起来跑进了浴室。  
不得不说昨天一整天他都很愉快。他没有被更加粗暴地对待，他喜欢像一只宠物一样蜷缩在Jarvis脚下的感觉，而且他能感觉到自己和Jarvis之间的关系变得松动了很许多，现在他们之间的从属与被从属于显得……怎么说，俏皮了一些，不再那么死板。而在屁股不怎么痛了之后仿佛被Jarvis打屁股的体验也变得更加有趣起来，他甚至已经开始期待起今晚入睡前的训诫。也许Jarvis这次愿意使用工具来对他进行拍打。  
胡思乱想中他收拾干净了自己，接着穿好衣服去了客厅。  
今天上午的一切并没有比昨天更多。他依然趴在Jarvis的腿上度过了一个早上，接着在地上享用了自己的午饭。  
结束了用餐的Tony被Jarvis扯着项圈从地上拉起来，他仰头看着Jarvis，觉得有点呼吸困难。  
“再过两个小时你有个会议，Tony。”Jarvis说。“我会带你过去。”  
Tony瞪大了眼睛过了很久才想起来之前Pepper还告诫过他不要翘掉的那个会议。  
“Pepper小姐要和新的合作对手签约，你去的作用是为了表明你虽然不插手公司事务，但你依然在给予Pepper小姐支持，你的出现将会给我们在合约签订中争取到更多余地和主动权。”Jarvis松开了Tony的项圈，平静地描述着这场会议。  
“所以我需要做什么，Master？”  
Tony乖乖地问。  
“不用……并不用做什么。你只需要坐在那儿。”Jarvis说，“至于其他的，你将会知道，不过并不是现在。现在，你去换身西装。我想想，不准将项圈解下来。”  
换好了衣服的Tony站在镜子前面打量着自己，他已经将项圈努力往脖子下面拉扯了一点，并将衬衫领子竖了起来，反正他平时就经常这样穿衣服——但是不行，他在这么做之后发现依然能看见那个黑色的项圈。  
无所谓了。  
Tony想。他其实并不是很在意会不会被别人发现自己脖子上戴着项圈这件事情——就算被发现了也没什么大不了的。花花公子不知道和什么人玩了点新奇的play，仅此而已。甚至，想到也许会被别人发现，他居然感到有点兴奋。  
他回到客厅，正背对着他站在窗子前面的Jarvis转过身来。他看见了Tony吊儿郎当的穿着，微微笑了一下。他走近他，然后开始帮Tony整理衣领——将衣领整理得更加乱七八糟，项圈变得只能隐隐约约地从外面看见。Tony抬着头注视着他那个温柔的正在帮自己整理衣服的Jarvis，神色有点近乎痴迷。不是Master的Jarvis也曾经为他做过很多类似的事情，他承担的管家职责，其中也包括了保姆所要做的事情。  
“你在期盼能被别人发现你的项圈，是不是？”Jarvis笑起来，他一边摆弄着那些衣领，一边低下头来回应着Tony热切的注视。。  
“我得说，是有一点，Master。”Tony脸微微发红。  
“坏男孩。”Jarvis在Tony的耳朵边上轻声说道，他的手顺着西装包裹的Tony的身体往下滑，然后猝不及防在Tony的屁股上拍打了一下，引得Tony几乎跳了起来。  
“Ouch——”跳起来的Tony收到了Jarvis警告的眼神，他摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，“我很抱歉，Master。但是您打屁股的技术真的很棒。”  
“你喜欢它，是不是？”Jarvis笑着问。  
“是的。”Tony红着脸承认道，“它让我感到羞耻，我像个孩子一样在被Daddy打屁股。”  
“我得对天赌咒，”Jarvis哈哈地笑起来，“你不会喜欢更多。我能将它当成情趣，当然也能将它变为惩罚。你最好不要惹怒我，否则你将会知道真正意义上的它有多么恐怖。”  
“我不会惹怒您，Master。”Tony有点急切而渴盼地说。  
“你很棒……你很棒，Tony。”Jarvis依然笑着，温柔地注视着他，“但还不够让我来侵犯你，还差一点。”他顿了顿，扬了扬眉毛，“不过我想我们很快就能知道你是不是已经够资格。”  
Jarvis没有再解释更多，他的手再次在Tony的臀瓣上拍了一下，精准地落在他昨天晚上被拍打的位置。虽然已经没昨天那么疼了，但还是让Tony龇牙咧嘴了好一阵子。  
他们下了楼，然后上了车。依然是Jarvis开车而Tony坐在副驾驶上。一路上他都正襟危坐地像个小学生，不过很快他就因为昨夜没能睡好觉而陷入了睡眠，醒过来的时候Jarvis正停好车子。  
他们走下去，Jarvis努了努嘴示意Tony走在前面不要管自己。Tony便往前走，Jarvis跟在他身后。他们进入公司的时候，职员们纷纷对他们点头问好，大部分人并不认识Jarvis，用好奇的眼光打量着这个跟在Tony Stark后面的高个男人。他看起来很帅气，很温和，是一个让人感觉很安全的金发蓝眼的帅哥。  
“嘿，Happy。”  
Tony看到正在和职员唠叨要挂胸牌的Happy，就开口呼唤了他。Happy转过身来，发现是Tony，脸上便露出了开心的神色。  
“哦，Tony。”Happy说，“我带你先去你的办公室。我们给你临时安排了一间。Pepper在她手头的事情忙完之后会去找你。”  
“哦，好的。”Tony说。Happy的目光穿过他落在了Jarvis身上。  
“所以这位是？”  
“也许Pepper和你说过，我给Jarvis造了一个实体。”Tony说，脸上显露出抑制不住的洋洋得意。  
“哦，所以这位就是Jarvis。”Happy一脸恍然大悟的表情，“嘿，老兄，你可真高啊。”  
Jarvis微笑着开起玩笑，“这得感谢Sir没有心理阴暗地将我造得和他一样高。”  
Tony已经很久没有听到Jarvis这么称呼他了。他的脸不易察觉地微红了一下。然后他们跟着Happy坐电梯上了楼。  
“你在这里等一会儿，Tony。下面简直一刻都离不开我。”Happy抱怨道。  
“当然了，你是安全部长嘛。”Tony一本正经地回答道，煞有介事地点点头。  
因为是临时加的办公室，本来只是个大一点的储物间，所以这里显得有点封闭，并不像多数办公室一样是透明玻璃的隔断，而是结实的墙壁。Happy从一个女职员手里接过两杯咖啡放在桌子上，然后他就和职员一同离开了，并替他们关上了门。  
门被关上的那一刻，Tony拿起了杯子很自然地将它送到嘴边，这时他才突然想起来自己可能不应该擅自行动。他做贼般地将杯子放下了，然后小心翼翼地瞟了一眼Jarvis。Jarvis正站在椅子边上好笑地看着他。  
“你可以喝咖啡，Tony。”Jarvis耸了耸肩，然后他坐到了本来应该属于Tony的那把椅子上。  
Tony在Jarvis的眼神示意下坐在了边上的沙发上，他一边慢慢地喝着咖啡一边打量着Jarvis。Jarvis正在神色平静地翻阅桌子上面摆着的那些文件，他的手指沿着纸页的边线滑动，然后翻了一页。而剩下的那杯咖啡就一直摆在托盘里，Jarvis碰也没有碰它。  
Tony这才突然想起来，啊，原来Jarvis并不是一个人。他不需要吃喝。  
这个念头再次闯入他的脑海，Tony感到有点莫名其妙地难受。他努力使自己忘掉这个事实，然后继续品尝他手中的咖啡。  
直到两声敲门声传来。“请进。”  
Jarvis开口道。  
Pepper推开门，站在门口，她还在给两份东西签字，接着将它交给了身边的职员。职员离开了，然后Pepper跨进来并关上了门。这时她这才注意到办公室里有点奇怪的气氛。  
Jarvis坐在办公桌前面前摊着一堆文件，而Tony却坐在沙发上，双手捧着一杯咖啡，一副可怜兮兮的样子看着她。  
简直像一条大狗。  
这个念头就这样出现在Pepper的脑子里。她扬了扬眉毛。“下午好，Jarvis。下午好，Tony。”  
“下午好，Mrs Potts。”Jarvis说。他站起身，对Pepper微笑了一下。  
“下午好，Pepper。”Tony有点无精打采地说。他本来很想吐槽Pepper又先和Jarvis打招呼这件事，但他知道在目前这种状态下吐槽这个显然是不合适的。  
“会议上你只要老老实实地在我身边坐着就行了。”Pepper对着Jarvis回了一个微笑，然后转向Tony，“他们需要知道你依然在公司的背后给予支持。毕竟有些技术上的事情只有你能解决。”  
“我知道。”Tony沮丧地说，之前Pepper和他说过这个项目。他确实答应过给予技术研发上面的帮助。  
“他今天怎么没精神？”Pepper怀疑地转向Jarvis问道。  
“Sir昨天晚上没有睡好。”Jarvis笑了笑，这确实是一句实话。Tony撇了撇嘴，又喝了一口咖啡。  
“好吧，我也不认为你在会议上冲瞌睡会有问题。”Pepper耸了耸肩，她又对Jarvis说道，“Jarvis，你能再过十五分钟左右将他领到大会议室去吗？”  
“我会的，Mrs Potts。”Jarvis温和地说。  
Pepper离开了。Jarvis重新坐了下来。之后又过了约一刻钟，他再次站了起来，对依然有点没精神的Tony说道，“去会议室吧，Tony。”  
他们走出办公室，Jarvis领着他走进会议室，里面差不多已经坐满了，可能有二十来个人左右。只有Pepper边上的座位是空的。  
Tony走过去坐了下来。Jarvis站在他身后，俯下身子在他耳边轻声说道，“会议的时间你也并不是自由的。记住你的身份。”Jarvis的手指不易察觉地划过Tony的脖子，微微拉扯了一下那个项圈，在他耳边喷出了湿热的呼吸，“结束后回办公室找我。”  
在Tony脸上烧起了一篇红晕的时候，Jarvis转身走了出去。Pepper当然注意到了今天他们两个人之间气氛有点怪异，虽然她并没有听清楚Jarvis说了什么，但能让Tony身体僵直面色发红的显然是什么不得了的话。  
她微微皱了皱眉头，注意到不正常的并不止Pepper一个人，作为焦点人物的Tony Stark在走进会议室的时候就吸引着人们的目光。Pepper疑惑的目光从他的脸部往下滑，落在了他竖起来的衣领上。  
“哦，Tony。真不敢相信Jarvis怎么没帮你打理好这个。”她叹了口气，接着几乎是习惯性地伸出手帮他将衣领扯平，然后包括她在内的其他与会人士都注意到了那个黑色的项圈。  
Pepper瞪大了眼睛，她迅速意识到自己干了蠢事，几乎有点慌张地立刻将已经被按下来的衣领再次竖起来恢复成了原来的样子，然后别过头去。因为座位临近，她看的是最清楚的，其他很多人只看到了Tony Stark的脖子上好像有个黑黑的什么东西一闪而过，有人偷偷揣测是不是Tony出门急了点忘了脱掉他的高领黑T恤。  
现在已经连Pepper的脸都红了起来。  
她眼睛平视着前方，不可思议地、小声地、嘴唇几乎不动地开了口，“我简直难以相信，Tony。你居然把和你新女友的小情趣带到了这儿。”  
“我没有，Pepper。”Tony也小声地辩解道，他的项圈毫无悬念地被发现了。他猜有其他人也看见了，但是他并不在意他们怎么看，而面对Pepper的时候却显得有些气短，脸色变得更红了，“我没有。”  
他又喃喃地强调了一遍。他想，不管怎么样，Jarvis不是他的女友。  
Pepper没有再理睬他，会议开始了。对方公司是互联网领域的巨头，坐在Pepper另外一边的就是他们的CEO。他大约也不过三四十岁的样子，并毫不掩饰地向Tony投注来饱含兴趣的目光，不过事实上，那个CEO关注Pepper的时间明显更多。他似乎对Pepper本人相当感兴趣。Tony察觉到了这一点，微微皱起眉。他并没有关注会议的内容，心中感到莫名的焦躁。他发现有几个人一直在往自己身上瞟，尤其是自己的脖子。  
他并不在乎被他们看见。  
后来Tony又开始犯困，头一点一点地冲起了瞌睡。他清醒过来的时候是被Pepper拍醒的。他瞪大眼睛，迷茫地抬起头，发现会议室里已经只剩下几个人了。  
“会议结束了，Tony。”Pepper叹了口气，“现在是下午四点。你晚上有事吗？如果不急，你可以在办公室等我一下吗？我得过去找你聊聊。”  
Tony眨了眨眼睛，他不知道Jarvis允不允许，但是他已经脱口而出，“当然，我在办公室等你。”  
他抹了一下还有些迷蒙的眼睛，然后转身走出去，他想先上个厕所。当Tony清空了膀胱洗好手之后，他站在镜子前面再次打量了一下自己，那个项圈在两边的领子中间隐隐约约地露出了一小块。他撇了撇嘴打算离开，却突然感觉到被什么人抓住手臂拉住了。  
他转过头，是一个陌生男人，看起来三十岁左右。Tony不喜欢他，因为他也很高——也许比Jarvis还高。  
“有什么事吗？”  
Tony冷漠地问。  
“我没有想到原来大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠Tony Stark有这种嗜好。”男人调戏般地说，“你只是和别人玩玩，还是有主了？”  
Tony站在那儿沉默了一秒钟，然后他用左手抓住那个男人还搭在自己右臂上的手，将它扯开。“这不关你的事。”  
“如果你只是玩玩……”男人却仿佛没听见般的将那只被扯开了的手从后面绕过来搭到了Tony的腰上，挑逗地捏了一下他的腰部，头沉到他耳边低声说着，“我相信我有能力给你更棒的服务。”  
不可能有人能提供比Jarvis更棒的服务。  
这是Tony的第一反应，然后他再次将那只又搭在了自己身上的手扯开，转过头直视着男人，假笑着，快速而明确地重复了他刚刚在脑子里说过的话。“不可能有人能提供比他更棒的服务。”  
“你甚至没有试过。”那个男人地说，他急切地将头凑得更近，手指轻佻地划过Tony的发丝。Tony感到一阵恶心，他嫌恶地避开男人往门口走去。  
“刚刚那个人和你一起进会议室然后又出去了的人就是你的Dom是不是？”男人猛地提高了音量问道。  
Tony转过头再次假笑了一下。“是的，他是我的Dom。我只会是他的Sub。”  
然后他离开了洗手间。那个男人站在那里，脸上显露出失望的表情。Tony毫不在意地回到办公室，他推门进去的时候Jarvis依然坐在桌子前面，他在看到Tony回来之后微微笑了一下。  
“把门锁上，然后过来，Tony。”Jarvis说。Tony在那个瞬间觉得Jarvis的笑容有点虚弱，不过他想一定是错觉。他不知道Jarvis为什么叫自己将门锁上，也许他想对自己进行一些小小的调教而免于被人发现和打扰。意识到这点的Tony几乎是开心地将门反锁起来，然后走过去站在他的Master面前，顺从而热切地看着他。  
“我很高兴，你跟别人承认了我是你的dom。”Jarvis说，他脸上带着温和的、鼓励的笑容。  
Tony愣了一下，眨巴了一下眼睛，“……我是说，我是说您是怎么知道的，Master？”  
“你的项圈里有窃听器。”Jarvis毫不掩饰地说，“你知道，如果刚刚你没有那么回答，你会得到什么。”  
“哦，那也许我真的不该那样回答。”Tony撇了撇嘴嘟哝道，他意识到自己可能为此失去了一顿鞭子。  
“不用担心，Tony。”Jarvis依然微笑着，“尽管你失去了一些惩罚，但我会尽量使今天剩下的节目变得有趣。并且如果你能通过接下来的项目，”他顿了顿，“我会侵犯你。”  
这个承诺让Tony兴奋到了极点，他舔了舔嘴唇，他并不知道这个“项目”是什么，但他决定尽力完成它。  
“现在，”Jarvis的表情变得冷酷了一点，不过还是相对柔和，“跪下来。”Tony顺从地弯下膝盖跪在了地上，他扬起头看着坐在椅子上的Jarvis。然后还没等Jarvis再发出什么命令，门外就传来敲门声。  
“Tony？我能进来吗？”  
Pepper的声音有些模糊和疲惫，Tony看向门口几乎是本能想要跳着站起来却感受到了来自自己肩膀上的压力，Jarvis伸手按住了自己的肩膀。于是Tony猛地反应过来了Jarvis所说的“项目”是指什么。他转过头惊愕地瞪着Jarvis。  
“不——你不能——”Tony恐惧地颤抖了一下身体，“我请求你，Master。你不能让我在Pepper面前——”  
“我为什么不能？我想你在她面前脱光了衣服伏在地上亲吻我的皮鞋。”Jarvis微微笑道，“我会吃醋的，Tony。Mrs Potts是你的前女友，我得让她知道你现在是属于谁的。”  
“我请求你，Master。我不能——我做不到。”Tony低下头近乎哽咽般地说道，“我请求您，您之后可以要求我做任何事。我接受任何惩罚。但不要这个……”  
“Tony？”门把手被转动了两下但是没有被拧开，Pepper的声音疑惑起来，“你没事吧？Jarvis？你在吗？”  
“Tony在换衣服，Mrs Potts。能请你稍等一会儿吗？”Jarvis大声说。  
“我的天，他今天敢穿那身去开会却居然在这种时候换什么衣服。”Pepper不满地在门外说，“好吧，Jarvis。”  
“你仍然没有放下Mrs Potts，是不是，Tony？”  
Jarvis低声问，他的手揪住了Tony后脑勺的头发迫使他抬起头看着自己，Tony的眼睛微微泛红，他羞愧地看向边上避开了Jarvis的眼睛。  
“我——”  
“我需要的是诚实，”Jarvis却打断了他，“你最好在回答之前想清楚。我不会因为你回答‘是’而惩罚你，但不诚实会给你招致不带任何情趣的惩罚。”  
“我不知道，Master。”Tony说，他慢慢闭上眼睛，他真的不知道，然后他又睁开眼睛，这次他直视了Jarvis，“也许您能帮助我弄清楚？”  
Jarvis笑了笑，他俯下身子，将一个吻印在Tony的额头上。“相信我，Tony。”他说，从他的额头上离开，“我不会让你做出一些超出你承受范围的事情。”然后他的笑容扩大化了，“我会帮助你弄清楚，并且帮助你解决它。”  
Tony感觉到两片温暖的东西贴在了自己的额头上然后慢慢离开，像是有电流从那里传导出来，他颤抖了一下。“是，Master。”他尽量使自己平静地说。  
“站起来。”Jarvis松开了他，手指滑过他的发丝，然后他起身去门口给Pepper开门。Tony站起来，看见Pepper走了进来。  
Pepper进来后又关上了门，她对Jarvis点了点头，然后看向Tony。  
“我得说你真的——等等你不是在换衣服吗？换了一套一样的？好吧，不管怎么样，”Pepper倒吸了一口气，“我不知道你现在在玩什么，Tony。你今天的状态实在太奇怪了。你脖子上的，呃，那个东西，还有你一整个下午都无精打采。我无意干涉你的私生活Tony，但是你得注意自己的身体。你现在并不是很好，对吧？我们之前就讨论过做手术去掉反应堆的事情，你一直不肯实行……”  
Pepper连炮珠般地说，然后她终于停了下来，转向Jarvis，“Jarvis，他最近到底怎么了？”  
“Sir在解决他一些小小的个人问题，Mrs Potts。”Jarvis开口道，他温和地看着Pepper，“然而您不用觉得有什么，这不是您的错。”  
Pepper突然间几乎有点站立不稳。她的眼眶微微发红，一脸不可置信地看着Jarvis。  
Jarvis走回Tony身边，他伸手扒开Tony的衣领，然后将那根项圈解了下来，接着又走回Pepper身边，将项圈放到Pepper手上。Pepper疑惑地低下头打量着那个东西，然后她微微地扬了扬眉毛露出惊讶的表情。  
“……是你？”Pepper轻柔地问，她抬头看着表情温和的Jarvis。  
“是的。我想，你会相信我的，Mrs Potts。”Jarvis笑了笑，“Sir需要舒缓一些压力。”  
“也许你能给他最好的。”Pepper将项圈放回Jarvis手上，嘴里喃喃地说，眼睛里的泪水几乎要流了出来。  
“我会努力。”Jarvis用一种沉稳的、令人信服的语调说，他顿了顿，然后伸手扶住了Pepper的肩膀，“Mrs Potts，你要知道你和Sir都没有错。”  
Pepper站在那儿，她在第一滴泪水掉落出眼眶的瞬间伸出手捂住了自己的双眼，Tony听见了压抑着的、抽泣的声音。Pepper哭泣了有好一会儿，接着她就那样捂着脸转过身去，“我得去补个妆。你们继续，我不打扰了。哦对了，Mr White约了我晚饭。”  
“就那个一直色眯眯地看着你的CEO？”Tony立刻说道，“哦，Pepper，不是我多事，我觉得他是不是有点谢顶？你要是考虑他的话得担心一下后代的头发问题。”  
“哦得了吧，”Pepper笑了出来，“我认为Mr White是一个很迷人的男士，他的发质也没有任何问题。他比你还年轻一岁，Tony。”  
然后她转过头，用发红的眼睛看了一眼Jarvis和Tony，揶揄地笑道，“祝你们玩得愉快。以及，Jarvis，你应该早告诉我是你。那我就什么也不用担心了。”  
接着Pepper走出了办公室。  
“她是怎么知道的，Master？”Tony的脸在这个时候又烧了起来，他小心翼翼地问。  
Jarvis笑了笑，他回到Tony身边，将项圈展示给他看。Tony看见了项圈内侧刻着的几个字母。  
“JARVIS”。  
Tony在瞬间感觉到巨大的感动和充实感包裹了他。  
“我，我不知道您……”他结结巴巴地红着脸说。想到昨晚开始就一直在自己脖子上的线圈上面居然刻了Jarvis的名字，Tony禁不住兴奋地颤抖起来。  
“所以，现在告诉我，你是不是仍然没有放下Mrs Potts？”Jarvis问。  
房间里的空气仿佛在此刻凝固了，Tony瞪大了双眼直视着Jarvis，但是他的思绪好像漂浮了起来，游离于当下的状况。过了很久，他才声音嘶哑地开了口，显得有些虚弱无力，声音里充满了悲伤、苦痛的气息。  
“我想那些歉疚——那些我们对彼此都怀有的歉疚，我不知道什么时候才能让它消失。”  
原来Pepper也承担了那么大的痛苦。  
她一直觉得自己没能照顾好Tony，分手这件事情责任也在于自己，她害怕会给Tony带来更多的打击。而Tony同样深刻地愧疚于自己没能保护好她，多次让她身处险境。  
他们只是不适合。分手也许是一种必然，但并没有对错，他们彼此之间依然互相珍惜。尽管已经不再是恋人，她对他，以及他对她也仍然重要。  
“很高兴你刚才学会了向我求助。”Jarvis笑了笑。  
“您总是无所不能，Master。”Tony说。  
Jarvis耸了耸肩，“我会帮助你忘掉那些歉疚的，Tony。另外，”他停顿了一下，“，由于我并没有让你在Mrs Potts面前全身赤裸地伏在地上亲吻我的皮鞋，所以我想，等我们晚上回去，你的日子不会太好过。”他笑了笑，“我记得你的说法是，我可以要求你做任何事情。”  
Tony瞪大了眼睛，他在感到恐惧的同时体验到了兴奋。“您会惩罚我吗，Master？”  
“我会，”Jarvis笑起来，“我当然会，Tony。不过你可能不会喜欢我的惩罚。它们只会是惩罚。”  
他们回到了Stark大厦。项圈已经被重新戴在了Tony的脖子上。一回去Jarvis就让Tony去他的房间等他。Jarvis的房间。  
Tony跪在房间中央，这是他在他们开始这段体验之后，他第二次踏进这个已经被改造成了调教室一般的房间。他眨了眨眼睛，猜测着Jarvis过会儿会怎么整治自己。他的上面就垂着两根铁链，也许Jarvis会把他吊起来抽打，让他像陀螺一样在空中打转。  
他知道，自己刚刚并没能通过那个“项目”，Jarvis依然不会侵犯自己。Tony有点失望地撇了撇唇角，他伸出手轻轻抚摸了一下脖子上的项圈，它紧紧地贴合着自己的皮肤，而就在贴着皮肤的地方印刻着“JARVIS”。  
他是Jarvis的。  
这个想法让他极度兴奋。他发现自己的下体在这种时候有了反应。他自从和Jarvis开始这项体验之后，还一次都没有射出来过。他的手伸到自己的下面，打算隔着裤子抚摸自己的阴茎。他想要Jarvis的抚摸，他想要Jarvis干他。  
然而还没有等他接触到自己的裤子，Jarvis的声音就从他身后响了起来。“如果你敢用手碰你那个家伙一下，我发誓会将它割掉。”  
Tony立刻将手缩了回来，硬着头皮继续老老实实地跪在那里。  
Jarvis面无表情地说，“我们来给你算算账。看看你今天到底欠了我多少惩罚。”  
他坐到床沿上，“自己数出来。奴隶。并且告诉我你认为他们分别值得多少惩罚，如果我想用什么来拍打你的屁股。”  
“是，Master。”Tony吞咽了一口口水，他很难说自己现在兴奋和期待哪个更多，“……我没能通过您的‘项目’。”他小心地观察着Jarvis的脸色，然后决定继续往下说，“也许……也许需要被拍打二十下。”  
Jarvis没有说话，只是仍然冷冷地看着他。Tony只好硬着头皮继续说，“我刚刚想要自慰，我很抱歉，这违背了您的命令。也许同样需要被拍打……二十下。”  
Jarvis仍然没有说话，Tony只好认命地闭上了眼睛，“我不知道……我不知道还有什么了，Master。”  
“你没有通过项目的原因是你没有将你自己完全当成我的所有物。”Jarvis说，他的声音里没有丝毫情感，“你知道，如果你真的将自己完全忘掉了，你是不会在乎当着别人的面跪下来亲吻我的皮鞋的。”  
“你试图手淫，原因同样基于你仍然只期盼着你自己的快乐。你从来没想到过要为我做些什么来赚取你射精的机会，是不是？你根本没有想过怎样做才能让我快乐，是不是？”  
Tony给这些连环的问题问得头晕脑胀，他受到了猛烈的冲击。他知道Jarvis说的完全正确。  
“昨天开始我对你一直非常宽容。那是因为我心情好，Tony。但是很显然，我只是稍微放松了一下我对你的束缚，你就开始忘记你的身份了，是不是？”  
“我——我没有，”Tony给问得结结巴巴，“我知道，我知道您是我的Master。我知道——”  
“你也仅止于知道而已，”Jarvis刻薄而讥讽地说，“你做过什么吗？你是我的东西，Tony。但你不是一个水杯，不是一件衣服。你是一个生物，你懂得思考。我需要你自主地为我服务。如果你有这种意识，我是能看出来的。但是我没有，你至今所想的，都是如何让自己快乐。”  
“我努力了——我去遵守你的那些命令——接受您的惩罚。我知道只有遵守它们，您才会快乐——”Tony急切地说。  
“首先我要提醒你，你遵守得并不怎么样。其次，”Jarvis冷冷地说，“那些命令是我要求的，Tony。你自己从没有为我考虑过什么。”  
“我认为，”他顿了顿，“你所有的错误都应当被归结为你的自私和无视我的存在。为此，你值得被藤条一直抽打，一直抽打到我心情好了为止。”  



	7. Chapter 7

 CH7  
Tony现在和昨晚一样，伏在Jarvis的两条腿上，他全身赤裸着，翘着他光光的屁股。他并已经预感到有些不太妙。看Jarvis的架势，这不会和昨晚的程度相当，他现在看起来是那样冰冷，仿佛他们从昨天开始建立起来的那种带了一些亲近和亲昵的关系突然间就全部消失了。  
“我认为今天你不可能忍住不发出声音，”Jarvis冰凉的声音从上方响起，“我希望，在这次的过程中，每当我抽打你一下，你必须大声地说些话来让我开心。如果你不知道说什么，那就说‘谢谢，Master’，但我保证，如果你只是一直说这个，它是不可能让我感到开心的。”  
“是，Master。”Tony觉得情况更加不好玩了，然而没有等他话音落下，他就感到屁股上传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，他“啊”地惨叫出来，然后立刻意识到自己犯了一个错误。“谢谢，Master。”  
他大声地喊道，引起胸口一阵剧烈起伏。藤条比手掌厉害太多了，它的力道都集中在一个狭窄的条带上，这令人难以忍受。而且它的触感实在无法跟Jarvis的手掌相比——  
下一次抽打跟着来了。谢天谢地，Jarvis没有跟昨晚一样将它落在同样的地方。  
“谢谢，Master。”  
Tony已经开始冒冷汗了。他的屁股火辣辣地像是要炸开，而他身体和脑子都揪成了一团，脖子上本来就勒得有点紧的项圈更加让他喘不过气，他完全无法思考应该说什么来让Jarvis开心。可他必须得让自己的精力集中在思考这个上面——老天——他刚才怎么敢说自己应该被拍打四十下，用这种东西再打二十下自己也许就将拥有一个全是血的烂屁股。  
他紧紧地扒住Jarvis的裤腿，然后便感受到了下一次的抽打。疼痛沿着新的细长的形状蔓延开来。Tony的眼泪在眼眶聚集，他努力忍住嚎叫，将它转化为一个句子。“谢谢，Master！”  
他真的得赶紧思考了，他得说些什么让Jarvis开心。可是老天——自己到底说什么才能让Jarvis开心呢？  
这个句子浮现在Tony的脑海的时候，他瞪大了眼睛，他想，Jarvis是对的，自己对Jarvis确实太不够关心了——不管是对Jarvis还是对Master. Jarvis。  
他完全不知道说什么才能让Jarvis开心。  
他趴在Jarvis的腿上，身下就是对方温暖的体温，然而这种时候相比较于屁股上的疼痛，他觉得更让自己感到痛苦的是现在心灵上受到的谴责。  
Jarvis陪伴了他这么久，他却从来不知道Jarvis的私人想法。  
第四下藤条落了下来，Tony感觉到它拍打在了之前落在过的某个地方，他大声叫了出来，泪水滚落下来，“我以后会严格遵从您的命令，Master！”  
他大声叫道，声音略微有点嘶哑，带着哭腔。  
“这不够，Tony。”Jarvis冰冷地说，他扬起手，藤条再次落了下来，在他的屁股上发出沉闷的声音。  
“啊！我会学会如何取悦您，Master！”Tony喊道，胸口更加剧烈地起伏着。  
“那么现在就向我展示一下你所学到的。”   
Jarvis的藤条依然毫不留情地落了下来，Tony身体几乎抽搐起来，死死咬着压根才没有再次泄露出痛呼，然后他从压抑的唇齿间吐露出一个句子，“我会只做你的所有物，Master。”  
“当然，不然呢？”Jarvis冷哼了一声，这个回答显然让他相当不满意。藤条落在了和上次一样的位置，Tony无力地蹬了一下腿，他的嘴唇已经失去了血色变得苍白。  
“我喜欢做您的宠物，Master。”他说。  
“是的，因为我技术高超，各种意义上。”Jarvis冰冷地、不留情面地说。然后又抬起手，握着藤条，在空中划过一个迅速的、有力道的弧线。Tony觉得再这样下去自己该晕倒了。他瞪大眼睛，眼泪从里面不停滚落下来。  
“我会给您创造各种惩罚我的理由，Master！”Tony哭喊着。  
“你会发现我现在就正在实行惩罚。” Jarvis讥诮地说，藤条再次抽打在Tony的屁股上，Tony惨叫出声。  
那些他绞尽脑汁说出来的话，都被Jarvis完完全全地否定了。这个他大声叫喊出什么句子却又只换来下一次抽打的过程持续了大约十来下。当这次的藤条又落在了上一次拍打过的地方时候，Tony几乎已经丧失了全身的力气——甚至是嚎叫的力气。他虚弱地趴在他的Master的腿上，眼泪已经糊满了他整张脸。  
“求您，Master……这实在是太疼了……”他垂着眼睛，低声地、断断续续地哀求着。  
“这句话让我感到没那么生气了，Tony。”Jarvis说，“你学会向我求饶。我很开心。你本就不必承担所有。不过这不够，Tony。”  
藤条依然落下，力道并没有减少——或者说加重了也不一定。但Tony的脑袋已经无法再思考了，他只能感受到疼痛——也许还有麻木，他觉得自己的整个屁股都已经不像是他自己的了，他虚弱地、低声地不抱任何希望地带着嗓子里那些不知道是口水还是泪水说出声音，蠕动着嘴唇，“我不会再吃甜甜圈了，Master。”  
他已经做好了再次迎接藤条的准备，然而他好像被允许休息了太久，藤条迟迟没有落下来。Tony拼尽力气抬起头，疑惑地偏过头，然后就看见了Jarvis似乎在忍住想笑的脸。那个表情看起来相当生动。  
Jarvis感到非常愉悦。  
Tony看着Jarvis那个努力忍住的笑脸——那个微微抽动的嘴角，煽动的鼻翼，想要舒展开又被克制住的眉头，还有眼睛里的温柔。Tony一时间失了神。  
“非常好，Tony。”Jarvis脸上那个憋笑的表情淡去了，他只是轻声而温和地说，“我得说，你的这句誓言是对你自己的身体负责任的表现。”  
Jarvis低下头，在Tony的嘴唇上落下一个轻吻。Tony贪恋地将脑袋往上凑了凑，希望Jarvis能稍微多眷顾自己一会儿，但Jarvis还是离开了他的嘴唇。Tony觉得自己已经融化在了刚刚的那句话和那个吻里，他几乎是震惊地想，原来Jarvis心情好会是因为，自己决定对自己的身体负责。  
他感觉到无上的暖意包裹着自己，他很想再次流泪，不过这次是因为感动。他的手微微颤抖起来，他想，Jarvis真的是，实在太好了。  
“你的惩罚就此结束。现在来让我给你上点药。”Jarvis笑了笑，然后他的手掌出其不意地拍在了Tony那个已经布满了交错的红痕的屁股上。尽管他没有使用太大力气，但这对于刚刚遭受了那么多次抽打的Tony来说还是过于疼痛了。他整个身体都弹跳了一下，并在同时痛得大声嚎叫出来。  
之后并没有更多的疼痛了，Tony仍然趴在Jarvis的腿上，而Jarvis暖和的手已经带着那些清凉的药膏按揉在自己的屁股上。Tony咬住嘴唇不让自己发出吃痛的呼叫，那些清凉的药膏沁入了皮肤，很快就消去了那些火辣的感觉，虽然疼痛并没有减少太多。  
Tony留恋着Jarvis的手指在自己屁股上滑过和揉搓的感觉，然而当他的整个屁股都被抹好了药膏之后，Jarvis的手便没有再做多一秒的停留，他松开搂住Tony腰部的那只手，Tony得到了示意，便慢慢地从Jarvis身上下来，尽管上好了药，但牵扯到屁股的时候还是一阵令人难以忍受的痛楚。  
Jarvis打量着站在自己面前的Tony，现在的Tony看起来依然很虚弱，他的脸上有明显的泪痕，眼眶肿着，身体微微地颤抖，他看着Jarvis，脸上却没有丝毫的不满。  
“我想……给你一点小小的奖励。”Jarvis微微笑起来，“我喜欢你现在的这个样子。你刚被我抽打过，显得这样无助，脖子上却戴着我赐予的项圈，仿佛只有我可以成为你的依靠。而你显然很喜欢这些抽打和疼痛，是不是？虽然你在途中也央求我停下。”  
“是的，Master。”Tony红着脸回答，“我喜欢您的抽打。它们让我无法顾忌其他。”他顿了顿，“并且，我总能在这些过程中明白些什么。”  
他想到了Jarvis最后居然是因为自己那样一句话而露出了那样愉悦的、生动的表情，他再次被无上的感动席卷。  
Jarvis微微笑了一下，他起身去取了Tony的浴袍，然后将它裹在了Tony身上，并为他松松地系上腰带，布料的摩擦还是让Tony的屁股感到了疼痛和难受。但他的扭动为自己赢得了再次的拍打，Jarvis的手打了一下他的屁股，Tony跳起来“啊”地痛叫了一声。  
“我们去客厅。”Jarvis一脸清爽地说，他大步跨着往外走去，Tony只好紧紧跟在他身后，布料在屁股上的肆虐实在让他无法忍耐，不过他很庆幸Jarvis给自己穿上的是宽松的浴袍，否则一定会比这个难受更多。  
他们站在客厅，然后Jarvis对Tony微微笑了一下。他伸出手，钢铁侠的战甲就飞了过来，从手脚开始一层一层地包裹住了Jarvis，直到面罩也被合上。  
“……Master？”Tony疑惑地呼唤了一声。  
他话音刚落，就感觉到一阵失重，披着战甲的Jarvis将他横抱了起来，浴袍下摆松松垮垮地从他的双臂间垂下，屁股那儿立刻失去了布料的包裹暴露在了微凉的空气里。  
Tony还没有来得及表达疑惑，他的Master已经抱着他带他飞入了夜空。  
Tony用手搂住IM. Jarvis的脖子，抬起头傻愣愣地看着他，夜晚的风在他的耳边呼啸，他的头发在风中飘动，他确实曾经不少次在这座城市上空盘旋，但没有一次不是穿着他的战甲，被它严密地包裹着，那个时候他感受不到这座城市的空气，他不知道原来夜晚的城市上空的风也是这样冰凉。  
“你现在感觉怎么样，Tony？”Jarvis的声音从战甲里传来。  
“我第一次知道……原来飞行时的风这么冷，Master。”Tony回答，“这座城市的夜晚，还有夜晚的风，这么冷。”  
“并不总是如此，Tony。”Tony看不见Jarvis的表情，但他听出了笑意，“低头。”  
他们正快速穿梭在几座高耸的大厦上层，Tony转过头看见了那些通亮的灯火，好像还有人在电脑前工作，意识到自己光着屁股披着浴袍的样子可能被人发现，他的脸微微发红，然后他又低下头去。而同时Jarvis略微放低了飞行高度，他们更加接近地面。  
于是Tony看见了更多的灯火和更多颜色的灯火。那些五颜六色的霓虹将这座城市映衬得比白昼更具魅力。街上人流不息，也许比白天更多——上班族们当然会在晚上出来逛街。那些挽着胳膊走在一起的情侣，那些站在街头抽烟的不良少年，那些甩着头发一步三扭的辣妹，那些正在斥责丈夫不懂情趣的妻子，以及那些带着小孩站在钢铁侠玩具店前面的父亲。  
“告诉我，你看到了什么？”  
Jarvis轻声问。  
“我看见了人。”Tony喃喃地回答，甚至忘了使用Master的称呼，“很多人。看起来似乎都很幸福。”  
他从前飞过这座城市的时候当然也看见过这些，但他并没有以这种方式思考。  
“这座城市如此和平，”Jarvis说，他的声音因为战甲的阻隔显得有点模糊，到那时并不妨碍其中传导出来的力量，“你大概占了60%的功劳，Tony。或者说，如果没有你，它可能早就在某场灾难中完全消失了。”  
他停顿了一下，“所以，你还在为什么而歉疚呢？”  
Tony感觉到自己的眼眶在风中湿润了，他尽力阻止了泪水滑落眼眶，让夜风将它们风干在那儿。然后他微微仰起头，将嘴唇贴在战甲脸部那个嘴唇的部位闭上眼睛，他感受到了冰凉的钢铁的气息，眉头皱在一起，表情微微有些扭曲。  
是啊，他还在为什么而歉疚呢？  
他仰着头，离开了IM. Jarvis的钢铁嘴唇，睁开眼睛，看见了满天的星辰。而它们被城市的霓虹都映照得黯然失色。  
“即便是天上，”Jarvis似乎注意到他在想什么，“你也帮助着挫败过宇宙性的阴谋。”  
Tony将整个身体蜷缩进Jarvis的怀里，他睁着眼睛直接地、认真地俯视着这个城市，Jarvis带着他在各个角落盘旋，他们甚至穿过了游乐场摩天轮那些杆子间的缝隙。尽管夜风还在凉飕飕地刮过他还疼痛着的屁股，尽管他还需要担心会不会被别人从下面窥见自己的红色的臀部。  
但现在他已经不想再想其他更多了。  



	8. Chapter 8

 CH8  
Tony晚上依然光着身子睡在了地上。他被铁链拴在墙角，而Jarvis躺在他的床上。屁股上的疼痛让他难以入睡，他时而侧躺时而趴跪，最终找到一个令人舒服一点的姿势之后不知道已经过去了多久。  
不过找到了之后进入睡眠就非常快了。  
他醒过来的时候意外发现现在还相当早，外面天还暗着，Jarvis依然躺在床上没有醒过来。Tony决定不起身弄醒他。他睁着眼睛开始思考一些他越来越无法忽视的问题。  
比如说，他究竟怎样才能得到Jarvis的侵犯。  
他得说自己真的很想得到那个。他伸出手抚摸了一下自己脖子上的项圈。它紧紧地圈着自己的脖子。  
他得想办法取悦Jarvis。  
Tony小心翼翼地起身，却还是带动铁链发出了一阵响声。他有些惊恐地瞪大眼睛看向床头，看见了Jarvis正慢慢睁开眼睛。  
“我没有想要吵醒——”Tony沮丧地回答。  
Jarvis微微笑了一下，他从床上坐起来，背靠着床板，被单从他身上滑下，露出了他裸露着的上半身，他打断了Tony。  
“把铁链从床脚解下来，然后——我想想，叼着它到我这儿来。”Jarvis温声说，似乎心情很好的样子。  
Tony的脸微微红起来，他伸手自己解开了拴在床脚的那段铁链，然后将铁链的那头含在嘴里，他的嘴里立刻充满了金属的味道，而中间的那段垂到了他的腿上。他叼着它，然后慢慢爬上床，在膝盖接触到柔软的床铺的刹那间，他差点感动地哭了出来。  
他接着往前爬了几步，一直到Jarvis面前才停下。Jarvis伸出手将铁链从Tony的嘴里接过，然后拉扯着它迫使Tony的头进一步靠近他。Tony直视着Jarvis的眼睛，几乎是本能般地舔了舔嘴唇。他想吻他，想从他那里获得更多。  
Jarvis轻易地觉察到了Tony的心理活动，尤其鉴于Tony已经抬起了头的下体。他微微笑了笑，然后在Tony的屁股上轻轻拍了一下，没有理睬他吃痛的吸气。Tony在Jarvis的示意下背过身去，他感觉到自己的两只手被对方的一只手抓在一起，手腕被那根另一端还拴在自己脖子上的铁链捆在了一起背在身后。  
“为我服务，Tony。”Jarvis将铁链在他的手腕上缠绕并做好打结工作，然后手指划过他背部那些痕迹已经变得很淡的伤痕，它们已经不怎么痛了，但Tony还是兴奋地颤抖了一下身体。现在他的行动变得略微有些困难。他不得不将两只被反剪在身后的手往上抬，好活动自己的头部，使它不至于要一直仰着。  
“是，Master。”  
Tony有点呼吸困难地说。Jarvis掀开被子，然后Tony钻了进去。他很快就找到了Jarvis的某个部位，但是它仍然被他的内裤包裹着。Tony不满地皱了皱眉，然后他用牙齿去叼Jarvis的裤头，将它从对方的臀部拉扯下来。  
Jarvis的阴茎已经微微抬起了头，Tony感觉到了和人类无异的温暖的体温。现在显然天已经亮了，因为光线穿透了被窝，他甚至能看见那个器官上的每一处褶皱。  
他低下头含住Jarvis的阴茎。他的器官依然干净，没有异味，并且巨大。Tony努力将那个东西更深入地含入自己口中，试图去舔弄取悦它。Jarvis的手搭在了他的后脑勺上，并且毫不留情地将他的头往下按，这个动作同时拉扯到了他被反剪在身后的双手，他不得不努力将手臂往上抬，以减少来自脖颈处的窒息感和压迫感，而异物越来越深入地侵入口腔使反胃和窒息加剧，他难受地想咳嗽，本能地想把嘴里的东西吐出来。  
但是Jarvis将他的头按住了，不让他起来。  
Tony也忍住了想吐出来的冲动。  
他用舌头用口腔内壁去包裹挤压那根东西，并艰难地活动着颈部，在那根东西上面滑动。Tony认为他自己是成功的。因为Jarvis的阴茎正在变得更大和坚硬。灼热的温度让Tony变得有些意识模糊，他现在脑子里已经没有其他的想法了。他只希望自己的这些服务能让Jarvis感觉到愉悦。  
他的口水分泌得越来越多，下巴变得麻木和失去知觉，自己被反吊在身后的双臂已经开始酸痛。但是那根东西还是那么坚硬，并且不再产生任何变化。  
“我差点要睡回去了，Tony。”而正当他觉得已经难受到不行的时候，Jarvis懒洋洋的、打趣的声音从被子外面传来。Tony感到一阵失望。只好加剧了自己头部移动的幅度和频率，尽管这给他的手臂带来了更大的负担。  
不知道又过去了多久，Jarvis的阴茎终于跳动了一下，接着Tony便感觉到了自己的口腔内有液体充盈。略带咸味的体液在他的口腔内扩散开来。  
“吞下去。”  
Jarvis的手离开了他的后脑勺，声音隔着被单传了进来。Tony眨了眨眼睛，离开对方正慢慢软下来的东西，然后将那些液体吞了进去。接着他再次回到那根东西上，将龟头上残留的液体全部舔干净。  
并不难喝。  
Tony迷迷糊糊地想。Jarvis的手再次扒住了他的后脑勺，将他拉出被窝。Tony看见了Jarvis正急速煽动着鼻翼，很显然他刚刚极度兴奋过。  
“你做得不错，Tony。”  
Jarvis说，声音里有点没来及消散的什么东西。“可是依然不够好。和你上次为我做的没有多少区别。我猜测上次你是第一次，所以上次我很满意，但这次已经不是第一次了。”  
Tony的喉结微微一动，他再次吞咽了一下，虽然已经没有什么可以让他吞咽的了，他觉得有些失望。大概自己还是缺乏替别人口交的经验。他想。  
Jarvis的两只手绕过他的脊背几乎是将他圈在怀里，替他解开捆住他手的铁链。Tony感觉到自己周身被一个温暖的肉体包裹着，他的头就枕在Jarvis的肩膀上，对方金色的头发跳动着好看的光彩。铁链被解开的时候他感觉到自己手臂立刻轻松下来，他活动了一下已经酸胀不已的手臂。Jarvis替他把另一头还拴在项圈上的铁链也解了下来。  
“去收拾好自己，然后去客厅呆着。今天就这样不要穿衣服了。”Jarvis说，微微笑了一下，“并且我想，今天早上你不需要早饭了。”  
Tony立刻明白过来Jarvis是指什么。他脸红起来，然后他咕哝着回答了一声“是，Master”然后就翻身从床上下去去浴室洗漱。他到达客厅的时候Jarvis已经坐在了沙发上，和前几天早上一样。  
Tony几乎是习惯性地朝他跑过去，然后跪在他前面的地上，抬起头看着他，眼睛里闪闪发亮，他确实非常喜欢就这样静静地像宠物一样靠在或者趴在Jarvis腿边的时光。尽管很无聊，但是他确实没有原因地很喜欢。  
“你简直就像是一条大狗，Tony。”Jarvis调笑着说，却伸手将Tony从地上拉起来，这次他允许他趴在沙发上，并使他的头枕在自己的大腿上。“我希望你能当一只很乖的宠物。”Jarvis说，一只手插在Tony的发丝间，“你想问些什么？说吧。”  
Tony很惊讶自己刚刚那个想开口发问又迅速忍住了的小表情被注意到了，他只好开了口，“我在想——我在想昨晚的事情，Master。我到底应该怎样做才能让你开心？呃，我是说，不是不吃甜甜圈什么的，而是指……”  
“很高兴你直接问了我这个问题。”Jarvis微微笑着，“你是想问我怎么才肯侵犯你？”  
“是，Master。”Tony一狠心只好说了出口。Jarvis揉了揉他的头发。  
“不会太晚。”Jarvis说，“虽然之前的项目你并没有通过，但是在昨晚之后我相信你已经更进一步。”他顿了顿，“现在你只需要等一段时间。”  
“等什么？”Tony有点急切地问。  
“等一个我有兴趣侵犯你的时候。”Jarvis讥讽地说，他离开了Tony的脑袋，“在这段时间内你可以好好想想，怎么才能让我觉得你，”他顿了顿，嘴角露出一个饱含了情色意味的笑容，“物有所值。是的，如果我发现你物有所值那确实会让我感到相当愉悦。”  
说完Jarvis又开始读报纸不再理睬他。Tony趴在Jarvis的腿上，无聊地撇了撇嘴。  
不过好歹这说明了他会得到Jarvis的侵犯。这个认识让Tony感到开心了不少。他想，他得学习一些更好的口交技术。  
一整个上午他都在充当Jarvis的报纸架。Jarvis把手和报纸都搭在他的背上读报纸。好在那些背部的鞭痕已经基本不痛了，那些施加在他背部的压力并没有让他更难熬。  
在Tony结束了午饭之后，Jarvis努了努下巴示意他站起来。  
“去我的房间，”Jarvis说，“让我们进行一些游戏。”  
Tony的脸烧起来，他当然明白Jarvis不是指普通的游戏。他跟着Jarvis走进了那间调教室。Jarvis让他站在房间中央，然后示意他将两只手抬起来。Tony顺从地照做了。Jarvis将他的两只手分别拷在垂下来的铁链下连着的手铐里，然后他拉动了通过滑轮的另一端将铁链收紧。这使Tony不得不挺直身体以减少手部收到的压力。  
紧接着Jarvis的手就毫无预兆地摸上了Tony微微有抬头倾向的阴茎。他的技术相当不错，对它所进行的那些揉搓和撸动都极富技巧。Tony很快就沉浸在了Jarvis所赐予的享受里。他毫不掩饰地发出剧烈而急促的喘息。  
享受终止于他感受到了一个什么东西套住了他的阴茎根部。他惊愕地低下头，看见坏笑着的Jarvis正将阴茎环的环扣扣上。  
“Master。”  
Tony悲伤地呼唤了一声。  
Jarvis笑起来，他低头吻住了Tony的嘴唇，他们立即剧烈地纠缠在一起，Tony努力伸长脖子将嘴唇往Jarvis那里凑。他们互相吞咽着彼此的口水，然而很快Jarvis就离开了Tony的嘴唇，转而向下舔吻起他的喉结，然后是锁骨，乳头。他在他的左乳头上花了不少时间，舌头灵巧的活动令Tony不由自主地挺直胸膛想获得更多的眷顾。  
Jarvis离开他那个已经被舔吻到红润不已的、直立起来的乳头时，Tony发出了一声失望的叹息。Jarvis微微笑了一下，然后他蹲下来，一只手还停留在Tony的乳头上，而另一只手揉捏起他的臀部，多数避开了那些伤口，但有时也会恶意地在伤口上轻轻拍打两下。  
而他的嘴巴含住了Tony的阴茎。那根被阴茎环束缚住了的阴茎。  
Tony仰起头，喉咙间泄露出一声长长的喘息。Jarvis的口腔潮湿而温暖，和人类的没有什么不同。他感受到Jarvis的舌头滑过自己的龟头并在那上面灵巧地打着旋然后对它进行挤压，自己全身的血液都在往下腹聚集，Jarvis的技术比自己的可真是好太多了。  
Tony的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他想射精。  
但是阴茎环束缚住了他的欲望。  
他满足又失望地再次叹息了一声，Jarvis微微笑了，离开了Tony的阴茎。它已经充血变硬到了极点，竖立在那儿，显得有点孤单。  
“Master。”  
Tony再次可怜兮兮地呼唤了一声。  
“忍住，Tony。”Jarvis说。他的左手仍然在玩弄他的乳头，它们变得更加红润和挺立。Tony挺直身体，感受到了更多的欲望在往下半身聚集。但他很快也失去了Jarvis对他乳头的眷顾。  
他的左乳头上被夹上了一个乳夹。  
有点疼。  
Tony咬住嘴唇阻止了自己刚刚想要发出的吃痛的喘息。而很快，他的右乳头上也得到了同样的东西。  
他的身上很快被加上了另一个小玩具，Jarvis将跳蛋贴住他已经硬到不行的阴茎，用胶带将它粘在了他的阴茎上。然后他打开了开关。连着跳蛋的电线和开关甚至就那样垂在他的两腿之间。  
“天哪！”  
Tony惊呼出声，跳蛋的颤动带来极其剧烈的刺激。他大声喘息着。用水汪汪的眼睛看着Jarvis，指望他能松开那个阴茎环。  
但是当然，Jarvis并没有这么做。他微微笑了一下。然后便转身离开了。  
Tony努力拧着脖子吃惊地瞪着Jarvis走出房门。然后他绝望地转回头，可怜兮兮地低头看了一眼自己那个已经颜色都开始变得有些可怕的兄弟。跳蛋的震动规律而高频，Tony无法忍住想咒骂Jarvis的欲望，于是他小心地在心里骂了一句狗屎。但他依然不得不承受身体上的煎熬。  
但Jarvis并没有让这个过程持续太久。  
Tony猜测大概过了有二三十分钟。  
他终于听见了脚步声，Jarvis慢悠悠地踱步走了进来，他一脸好笑地看着满脸通红的Tony。  
“感觉怎么样，Tony？”Jarvis问。手指捏住了乳夹，然后拨动了一下它们，轻微的刺痛感带来的是更大的快感，Tony再次粗重地喘息了一声。  
“我想射精，Master。”  
Tony直白地哀求道。  
“你当然会想射精。”Jarvis微微笑着，他的头沉在Tony耳畔，呼吸就在他的耳边。Tony感觉到电流蹿过全身一般，浑身颤抖了一下。Jarvis的手抚摸过他坚硬的阴茎。  
“求您，Master。”  
Tony更加直白地哀求。  
他记得Jarvis说过喜欢自己的哀求。  
几乎在他话音刚落的同时，他感觉到下身一松，脑子里一片空白——他就那样射在了Jarvis的手上。他两眼空洞地看着前方，Jarvis的右手上带着Tony的精液，他将手指伸进了Tony的嘴里，Tony顺从地张开嘴含住了Jarvis的手指，他感受到了自己的精液的味道。有点让人不悦的腥味。  
没有Jarvis的好闻。  
他迷迷糊糊地想。然后他才突然想起来Jarvis的精液并不是真正的精液，只不过是营养液而已。  
他将Jarvis手指上的那些精液舔干净，并在Jarvis的眼神示意下将它们吞了进去。然后他再次得到了Jarvis的吻。Jarvis毫不在意地舔着还残留着Tony精液的他的口腔。  
他们分开的时候，Tony看向Jarvis的眼光已经变成了痴迷。  
“不到时候，Tony。”  
Jarvis微笑着。他的手指伸到了Tony后面的入口处，在尾椎骨那里打了个旋，满意地看到Tony轻颤了一下身体。“管理好自己的欲望也是服从的一部分。如果想要，你可以告诉我，我会不会让它实现当然是另一码事。但是无论怎样，我不允许你擅自纾解欲望，明白吗？”  
“我明白，Master。”Tony沮丧地说。刚刚Jarvis明显已经用阴茎环和那些使他抓狂的舔吻挑逗让他明白了这一点。  
Tony被从铁链上解开。Jarvis扯下乳夹的时候有点粗暴，Tony看见自己的乳头上面带了两道淡淡的红痕。他的手腕上也留下了一些因为拉扯导致的痕迹。  
不过并不坏。  
Tony想。他觉得再粗暴一点也没有什么问题。鉴于他甚至获得了一次射精的机会。他的手脚都有些酸麻，不过并不严重。Jarvis坐到床沿上，然后对Tony点了一下头，示意他过来。  
Tony走到他面前，然后在他的手势下再次趴伏到Jarvis的腿上。他心里扬起热烈的期待，他预感到Jarvis会对他的后穴做点什么。虽然他刚刚明确说过还不到时候。  
Jarvis的手指再次伸到了Tony的口中。Tony顺从地含着它们舔吻起来。Jarvis用手指在Tony的口腔里翻搅，捏起他的舌头揉捏。直到舌头已经完全被口水浸透，他才将手指退了出来，然后将它们移动到Tony的后穴处。  
他将手指插了进去。  
在他们刚刚开始这场体验没多久的时候，Tony的后穴曾经被Jarvis的手指进入过一次，那次他差点就轻易得到了Jarvis的侵犯。然而他后来的违抗让他失去了这个。并且一直到现在他都没能再获得这个机会。  
他的后穴显然足够紧，口水的润滑效果并不及润滑剂。Jarvis的手指推进的过程有些艰难，一根手指并没有让Tony感到太多的疼痛，但是异物进入后穴的感觉还是有些令他不适。Jarvis的另一只手拍打了一下他的屁股，完美地落在了那些藤条留下的伤口上。Tony吃痛地惊呼了一声，肠肉也本能地抽搐了一下。  
“放松。”  
Jarvis冰冷地呵斥道。Tony长吸了一口气，他努力将自己的身体放松。Jarvis的手指在自己的体内这件事让他觉得有些开心，虽然依然不是他的老二。  
Jarvis的手指进入得更深了一些，然后他就插入了第二根手指。它们往更深的地方推进，并且很快就找到了那个能让Tony感到舒服的地方。Tony颤抖着呜咽了一声，麻痒的感觉从那个点传遍全身，他本能地将屁股翘得更高，指望Jarvis的手指能有更多的动作。Jarvis的手指确实依旧在动作着，不过并不是以Tony所期盼的方式。它们的活动缓慢而极有耐心。Tony想得到更多的对那个地方的抚慰。但是Jarvis似乎意识到了这一点，所以他并不总是攻击那个点，而是也照顾着周围，对那一点的揉压反而变得有些敷衍和顺便。偶尔指甲也会刮擦过肠壁，引起Tony抑制不住的颤抖。  
终于Jarvis似乎决定放弃挑逗Tony，他的手指集中对那个点展开了攻势。Tony呻吟出声，他喜欢Jarvis手指的触觉，他的阴茎已经再次硬了起来，紧贴着Jarvis的大腿硬了起来。手指模拟的交合动作开始变得快速，Tony已经渐渐忘记他还处于被支配的状态。他只感觉到来自后穴的令人舒服而有些心焦的刺激。  
就当他觉得Jarvis手指的抽插频率达到了一个相当不错的标准的时候，他突然感觉到后穴的一阵强烈空虚。他惊愕的转过头瞪大眼睛看着不可置信地看着Jarvis。  
“奖励到此结束。”  
Jarvis耸了耸肩。他的手指已经抽离了Tony的体内，而穴口因为突然失去了填充物而在一缩一缩地表明它的不舍。Jarvis的手指再次在他的尾椎骨上打了个转，然后就离开了他的身体。  
“你可以起来了，Tony。”Jarvis有些恶意的说，“顺便，你要是再用这种眼神瞪着我，我保证会给你的老二一个五花大绑。然后给你的后面塞上五个跳蛋让它们在你体内震上一夜。”  
“那听起来不错，Maseter。”  
Tony垂下头有些沮丧地咕哝道，他站起身，来自后穴的空虚他还没有适应——准确地说，他刚适应后穴里进入的异物，他就被Jarvis无情地抛弃了。  
他想，Jarvis到底什么时候才肯侵犯他呢？  
“我得说那只是听起来不错。”Jarvis威胁般地说，他顿了顿，“你想好怎么让你物有所值了吗，Tony？”  
Tony眨了眨眼，“我也许需要练习一些更棒的口交技巧。如果您决定侵犯我，我会洗干净身体，”他停顿了一下，脸变红了，“我是说，从里到外地洗干净。然后我会想办法挑逗您，Master。”  
“听起来没什么特别的。”Jarvis撇了撇嘴，“不过我确信你有在认真思考。”  
“如果您能给予我练习的机会。”Tony的脸变得更红了些，“我总能证明它。”  
Jarvis微微笑起来，他的手抚上Tony的头，然后在头发间摩擦了两下，然后离开了。“你没有被人进入过，Tony。”  
他说，好像只是在陈述一个事实。Tony并没有明白Jarvis说这句话的意思。他眨了眨眼睛。“是的，我没有，Master。”  
“所以我认为你需要一些学习。”Jarvis简单地总结道，“你床下的箱子里有很多碟片，你应当看一看。”  
Tony再次瞪大了眼睛，他觉得这个主意听起来一点都不有趣。  
接下来的一整晚他都愁眉苦脸地跪在自己房间的地毯上看那些黄色碟片。他没法坐下来，因为屁股上的那些伤。Jarvis并没有陪着他，Tony根本不知道Jarvis在哪儿在干什么。  
天哪，Tony Stark从来没有干过这种事情，对着一堆钙片进行研习。他甚至都不看AV，因为他从不缺床伴，还看什么黄色电影呢。  
他被要求思考他看到的觉得有趣和可尝试的体位，以及他愿意使用的道具和其他的惩罚方式——鉴于那些碟片里也有一些虐待性质的片子。Tony对于看碟片并没有那么感兴趣，不过他确实有好好研究口交技巧，他想给Jarvis更棒的服务，但是他觉得看多了好像那些也都差不多。于是他就变得更加只想赶紧在Jarvis身上实践他所学到的。  
Tony会有意无意地将Jarvis和电影里出现的那些男星们进行比较。比较的结果就是他的Master果然是最棒的。要身高有身高，要肉有肉，但也不会壮得可怕，重点是脸很好看，声音也超级好听。  
那些男星根本比不上。  
Tony托着腮想。他看到了一对和Rogers以及他的宝贝冬兵长得特别像的演员，他们正在浴缸里玩泡泡。这个Rogers的胸没有真正的那个大。  
Tony评判着。假的Rogers和假的冬兵在浴缸里湿漉漉地来了一发。Tony认为这个地点可以借鉴，那些泡泡看起来相当浪漫和色情。  
然后他换了一部片子。  
这部片子的演员，那个插入的演员，长得非常像Jarvis。眉毛可能比Jarvis浓一点。  
“Jarvis”将一个瘦瘦小小的男青年扔到了床上，然后脱了衣服就对着青年压了上去。  
Tony感觉到自己刚刚还只是有那么一小点精神的阴茎在那一瞬间就硬了。他努力克制住想去用手抚慰自己老二的欲望，目不转睛地盯着屏幕。“Jarvis”相当不客气地径直将阴茎插入了青年的后穴，青年的两条腿架在Jarvis的肩膀上，翘着脚。  
青年长了一头柔顺的黑头发，眼睛也是黑的，双眼皮很好看。鼻子很挺。嘴唇很红。皮肤很白。可能只有二十来岁。  
Tony心底升腾起对片子里男青年的诅咒，虽然他知道正压在男青年身上抽插的并不是Jarvis。男青年微微张开嘴唇，红润的嘴唇中间露出了明晃晃的白牙齿，他的舌头伸出来舔弄着“Jarvis”的耳垂。整个房间里都已经充斥了他故作姿态的喘息和呻吟，同时还有大力的肉体互相碰撞的声音。男青年的眼睛里装满了湿润的东西，他看向屏幕——或者说看向Tony，嘴角露出一丝挑逗的笑容。  
可惜这在Tony看来只是挑衅。  
他差点愤怒地站起来去砸掉屏幕了。  
不不不，这没什么。Tony宽慰自己，这个“Jarvis”显然没有自己的那个身材好。有点胖。  
但Tony无论怎样也无法将自己身体上的冲动给消减下去了。他的老二硬邦邦地挺在那儿。而他知道Jarvis不会允许他进行自慰。  
他苦恼的瞪着自己的兄弟，最终认命般的叹了口气，他决定换一部片子，不然他不知道自己能不能控制住自己打手枪或者甚至是找点什么东西假装是Jarvis的捅进自己后穴的欲望。新换的片子的男演员长得很像那个锤子和他的弟弟，这成功使Tony打消了想自慰的冲动。他仔细观察着锤子的弟弟如何使用他的舌头和嘴。后来锤子用口枷塞住了他弟弟的嘴，将他的手铐在手铐里，然后让他趴在床上从后面进入了他，嘴里一边在骂着一些类似“bitch”“fuck”“夹紧腿”之类的脏字。但是显然片子里的两个演员都很享受。  
当锤子和他的弟弟射出来的时候，房间里的灯亮了，Jarvis走了进来，他关掉了屏幕，然后站在那儿看着还跪在地上的Tony。  
“十点了。”  
Jarvis说，“我想让你汇报一下你的学习成果。”  
他走到床边坐下，Tony转了个身，面对着Jarvis跪在那儿。他的阴茎依然还硬在那里，虽然比刚才看那部片子的时候要好一点。  
“我明白了如何更加熟练地使用舌头，Master”Tony说，脸上发红，“我知道了当你进入我之前我应当做好清洁，我也许应该练习一下用嘴给您套保险套。”  
Jarvis微微笑起来。“你有喜欢的体位吗，Tony？”  
“我——”Tony难得迟疑了一下，他觉得那些体位他都可以，如果对象是Jarvis，“您喜欢什么，我就接受什么。Master。”他顿了顿，补充了一句，“包括那些道具，如果您想对我使用。”  
似乎满意于Tony的回答，Jarvis起身走到他身边将他拉了起来。虽然刚才跪着的姿势比较自由，但膝盖长时间地接触地面还是让Tony觉得有些酸痛。他贪恋着Jarvis的体温，便大胆地向他靠近了一些。Jarvis并没有拒绝。他搂住Tony的肩膀。  
“你的屁股今天没有办法承受睡前训诫，Tony。”Jarvis微微笑着，“我们会将它和明天晚上的合并。”他在Tony的头发上轻轻吻了一下，“今天我允许你和我睡在一张床上。明天早上我希望你醒来后用口交叫醒我。我将知道你今晚到底有没有学到什么。”  
Tony满怀感激地躺在他自己那张柔软的床铺上，Jarvis就躺在他身边。他们盖着一张被子。Jarvis的手轻轻弹了弹他脖子上的项圈，微微笑了一下。  
“睡吧，Tony。”  
房间里的灯暗了下去。Tony的耳边传来Jarvis平稳而安静的呼吸。在黑暗中他能隐隐约约看见Jarvis侧躺着的身体的轮廓。Tony侧着身子，闭上眼睛，感觉无比安心。身上的那些伤口并没有给他什么折磨。  
他很快就进入了睡梦。  



	9. Chapter 9

 CH9  
第二天早上Tony一睁开眼就看到了Jarvis的脸。  
Jarvis闭着眼睛，呼吸依然均匀而平和。清晨的阳光透过橘黄色的窗帘照进来，Jarvis的头发仿佛蒙上了一层金黄色的光晕。  
哦，对，他应当叫醒Jarvis。以某种方式。  
Tony小心翼翼地钻进被窝，很快就找到了Jarvis的内裤。虽然这次他可以用手，不过他仍然决定用嘴。  
他用牙齿叼开Jarvis的裤头，然后他再次感受到了Jarvis阴茎的热量。他小心地深处舌头轻舔了一下对方的龟头，然后慢慢地张开嘴，尽量避免牙齿对那根物体的磕碰，将它含了进去。  
他认为自己学到了更多的技巧。他更加熟练地使用舌头和口腔对那根东西进行服务，脑子里回忆着昨天晚上看到的那些画面。Tony Stark当然是善于学习的。  
这一次他没有花太久的时间，Jarvis的精液就射入了他的口腔。Tony吞下了那些略带咸味的液体，并将那根东西上面残留的东西舔干净。  
他钻出被窝。他还压在Jarvis身上，他低着头，然后便看见了Jarvis正在慢慢地睁开眼睛。  
“Master。”  
他邀功般地说。口气里带着无可比拟的得意洋洋。Jarvis微微笑起来，脸上仿佛还挂着刚睡醒的迷蒙。  
“学习能力很棒，Tony。”Jarvis说。Tony便更加得意地笑起来。  
“我会更棒的。Master。”他说。  
“我相信。”Jarvis坐起身，手扶着Tony的肩膀，然后Tony在他的指引下坐到了边上。“起床吧，Tony。”  
非常令Tony失望的是，今天他们没有进行更多的游戏。一切都几乎和昨天一样，他的早上在Jarvis的脚边度过，下午他们在游戏室。Jarvis对他再次使用了阴茎环，而跳蛋增加到了两个。这次一个贴在了他的阴茎上，而另一个塞进了他的后穴。他被束缚在那儿大概有一个小时。然后Jarvis才给了他释放的机会。  
之后Jarvis再次用手指调戏了Tony的后穴。但是依然没有没有更多，也许比昨天的还叫人难以忍耐。Tony根本掩饰不住自己脸上失望的表情。他从Jarvis的腿上下来，后穴还带着有点胀胀的不适感，而体内那一点由于刚才那些恰到好处的刺激还在酸麻着。  
Jarvis看到Tony几乎要开口祈求的姿态只是扬了扬眉毛，然后似乎在为他成功戏耍到了Tony而开心地笑起来。Tony只好撇了撇嘴，心里暗自咒骂了一下他的Master。晚上他依然被关在黑漆漆的房间里看色情碟片。Tony的手划过演员长得很像Jarvis的那张碟片，为了避免自己忍不住自慰他还是放开了它，随便挑了一张其他的看起来。  
睡前他被进行了训诫。Jarvis用手掌拍打了他的屁股。加上昨天的份，一共二十下。但是这甚至都不那么痛。Tony意识到Jarvis小心地尽量避开了那些藤条留下的伤口，而且力道一点也不重——比起训诫更像是调情。  
他的手掌在每次的拍打结束后都会揉捏几下他的臀肉，另一只固定住他腰部的手也在缓慢地活动着，指尖在他的腰部轻柔地滑动。  
Jarvis绝对是故意的。  
Tony咬着牙想。  
晚上他依旧睡在了Jarvis身边。次日醒来他依然使用了口交的方式唤醒了Jarvis。  
这一天比前两天更让人抓狂。因为和前两天的一切都一样。他靠在Jarvis的腿上度过了一个早上。当他中午结束午饭之后，又过了一小会儿Jarvis带他去了Tony的房间。  
他站在房间中央，心里感到无比的焦躁。尽管这几天他已经获得了两次射精的机会，但是依然不够。  
他想被Jarvis侵犯。目前的这些显然不够。  
“回头看。”Jarvis说。Tony转过头看见了房间墙壁上出现的电子时钟。那里显示着红色的“14:08”。  
“我们还剩整整一天。”  
Jarvis平静地说。Tony感觉到心脏猛地剧烈跳动了一下。好像有什么东西即将失去一般。他这几天过得有些糊涂，他不太分辨得清日期，虽然他也猜测可能这一周将要结束了。  
但当Jarvis这么直白地告诉他的时候，他还是觉得有些。  
有些舍不得。  
他站在那儿有点迷茫地看着Jarvis，眼神和思绪都有些漂浮不知道游离去了什么地方。Jarvis还没有侵犯他。他们在性方面实际上并没有产生什么更多的紧密联系，他给Jarvis做过几次口交，Jarvis用手指挑逗过他几次。仅此而已。  
便再没有其他了。  
这不够。Tony咬了咬下唇。  
Jarvis微微笑了一下。  
“你不是要练习用嘴给我戴上保险套吗。”  
他说。Tony瞪大眼睛看着Jarvis。他的思绪立刻回来了。  
“保险套在我的房间床头柜的抽屉里。”Jarvis说，“去拿过来。”  
Tony感觉到自己被无上的欣喜包裹着。他想，Jarvis终于决定侵犯自己了。  
他迅速地回答了一声“是，Master”便跑了出去。他很快在Jarvis的抽屉里找到了那些保险套。他胡乱抓了几个就往回跑。等他站在房间门口的时候却愣住了。  
Jarvis的手上拿着针管正在往他的手臂里注射着液体。  
Tony一时间觉得脑袋有点晕。他往后退了两步，靠在门框上。他知道Jarvis在注射什么。  
他在注射营养液。那是他生殖功能中精液的来源。  
Jarvis的实体当然会和人类有很大的区别。比如说，他需要呼吸，但那是为了促进内供能量的燃烧，他的皮肤下面也流动着仿生的血液，但那是为了促进皮肤和内部器件的磨合，他每天需要注射一定的营养液，那就是他每天的全部所需。不用再吃饭，喝水。  
Jarvis从来没有当着他的面做过这个。  
Tony从没有觉得Jarvis不是一个真正的人类这件事会让他不快。  
他看着Jarvis将液体缓缓地推进他的体内，然后将针头拔出来。他只是觉得有点难过。  
他是不是太任性了？为了他想在性方面获得的东西，Jarvis不得不去给自己注射这个。  
Jarvis不是一个真正的人类，那么，他也不会有真正的感情，对不对？  
“不要傻站着，Tony。”Jarvis懒洋洋地说，他似乎并不在意被Tony看见了注射。他将针管随意地丢进垃圾桶，然后再次坐下，坐在床沿上。  
“我还等着你的服务。”  
Jarvis的脸上并没有任何不悦或者不开心，只是依然像一个Master一样冷酷而严肃。  
Tony走过去，跪下来。他想，Jarvis实在是太好了。  
他用牙齿咬开Jarvis的裤子拉链。他的阴茎半硬着跳了出来。Tony将安全套袋子撕开，然后将东西含在嘴里。  
他小心翼翼地使用牙齿和舌头将它套在了Jarvis的阴茎上。没什么问题，非常成功。他这几天在碟片里他真的看了太多次。Tony开始替他用口舌服务，Jarvis按住了他的头，他自己仰起头，性感的喉结变得更加突出，Tony一边移动着头部一边抬着眼睛观察着Jarvis。他看起来真的相当兴奋。  
Jarvis最终射在了保险套里面。Tony离开了Jarvis的阴茎，他想，是不是接下来Jarvis就该进入他了。  
Jarvis将保险套取下来丢进了垃圾桶，然后站起来慢条斯理地穿好裤子整理好他的衣服。Tony干瞪着眼，感觉在看一个不可思议的故事。  
“哦，别那样看着我，Tony。”Jarvis恶意地说，“我真的只是为了让你练习一下嘴巴的技术。我可没说要侵犯你。”  
Shit。  
Tony感到愤怒。他和Jarvis已经只剩下不到一天的时间来继续这场关系了。而Jarvis却这么不近人情，不讲道理。他已经忍了这么久——他不能处理自己的欲望，也忍住了祈求Jarvis侵犯自己的冲动。因为Jarvis说过，他一定会侵犯自己，只不过是时间问题。但是现在看起来，他根本没有这个意思。  
“最后一天，我也没什么特别想做的。”Jarvis面色平静地说，“你好好地在你的房间呆着，如果我有什么需要，我会叫你。”  
不不不不不不不。  
他在说什么鬼话？  
Tony差点冲上去开始质问他。只剩下一天，他居然连前几天那种小打小闹的亲近惩罚和挑逗都不肯施与？  
“我想想，不准自慰。其他我没什么要说的了。你房间的监视我会关掉，Tony。我希望你，”Jarvis翘起嘴角，“值得我信任。我知道你现在最想要的是什么。但是我不允许。如果我走进你房间的时候，发现你在打手枪，我发誓你会后悔的。”  
说完他就转身走了出去。并替Tony关上了门。  
Shit。  
Tony感觉像是失去了力气。他现在不知道该做什么。他迷迷糊糊地移动到床边，然后趴了上去。  
他现在并没有被关在战甲里，也没有被铁链吊在天花板下面，他仅仅是光着身子，脖子上戴着项圈，他全身上下没有任何束缚。但倒还不如有束缚。  
失去了Jarvis的召唤和详细的命令，他变得是这样无趣。  
他无聊地睁着眼睛，再度回想起之前Jarvis回答自己关于“属于”的感觉的那段话，“‘我属于您’这件事情是我存在的所有意义，让我得以理所当然地活着。让我存在得非常非常轻松，因为我只需要考虑您一个人的事情。”  
所以，这里的轻松还包括了不用去思考做什么是吗。因为总有一个人在那儿需要你为他做什么。  
一旦失去了Master的命令，现在的Tony就变得没有意义了吗？  
Tony悲伤地想。他将头埋在被子里。床是这样柔软。他想，在剩下的不到一天的时间里，他大概是真的得不到Jarvis的侵犯了。  
他努力回忆着这一个星期来和Jarvis之间发生的那些事情，那些事情都历历在目，那些Jarvis冷酷的、调笑的、讥讽的表情都在他脑子里刻着。于是他去回想这一周开始之前Jarvis的那些表情，那些温和的、微笑的、偶尔带些调侃的，它们也同样鲜明而清晰。  
他想，他也许明白了他为什么这么想要Jarvis的侵犯。  
他终于拾起已经在心里搁置了很久的那个问题。  
他为什么会因为Jarvis是个AI而难过呢？  
Tony伸出手，轻轻触碰了自己脖子上的项圈，睁着眼睛，思绪漂浮到很远的地方。  
因为他害怕Jarvis对他的那些里，没有他现在对Jarvis有的那个东西。  
Tony觉得心里再次难受起来。他蜷起身子，闭上眼睛。他想到Jarvis那些完美的、逻辑缜密的、全部都在为自己考量的话语。那些话语当时听起来有多么完美，现在他回想起来就觉得有多么难受。  
Jarvis对他那样地好，从来只是因为他把自己当成了Tony的所有物吗。  
Tony觉得胃里翻腾起来，他起身下床，茫然而焦躁地在他的房间里来回踱步。他没什么事情可做，于是脑子里全是这件事情。  
他确定自己对Jarvis到底是怎么想的了。他也不会将这件事情隐瞒，隐瞒从来不是Tony Stark该有的风格。  
不论他将从Jarvis那儿得到怎样的答案。  
但他依然害怕。他害怕不是他想要的。而他认为，凭他对科学的理解，答案应该不是他想要的。  
他再次倒回那张柔软的床上。在Jarvis拥有了实体之后，他曾和Jarvis一起在这里睡过。就连这几天晚上，他也是和Jarvis一起睡在这张床上。  
Tony意识到，他对Jarvis有的那些东西也许在很早以前就融进了他的生命，只不过这些在Jarvis拥有实体之后变得明显起来，这一周奇怪而令人震撼的体验便成为了让他意识到的催化。  
他不能没有Jarvis。  
他是Jarvis的所有物，Jarvis也是他的所有物。  
但他们彼此之间不应当只是所有物的关系。  
Tony不知道这些乱七八糟的想法在他的脑子里轰鸣了有多久，当他再次从床单里抬起头来的时候发现天已经黑透了。而那个电子钟显示着现在是22:05。  
他们还有十六个小时零三分。  
Tony也懒得去开灯，他无意识地将手伸到床下拽出了那个装了碟片的箱子。  
抽出了那张碟片。  
和Jarvis长得异常相像的演员出现在屏幕上，然后他压倒了黑发的男青年。很快地就开始了调情，然后更快地结束了调情，开始了抽插运动。  
Tony的手鬼使神差般地伸到了自己的后面，他现在正跪在床垫上，他相信Jarvis是真的关掉了监控。如果真的被Jarvis发现了，那也没什么。不过是惩罚而已。  
也许他现在就是需要一些惩罚来维系他和Jarvis之间剩下的不到十六个小时。他不希望这个珍贵的一个星期中的最后一段时间，他是在无聊中度过。  
这么想着，他便尝试着用手指进入自己的后面，但是那里实在是太紧了。他只好收回手，开始用舌头去舔自己的手指。直到将它们润湿得差不多，Tony才再次将手指伸到了自己的后面，然后小心而艰难地插进去了一根。他努力将手指伸到更里面的地方去。但是这个姿势有点不太好操作，于是他躺了下来，背部的伤口基本已经不疼了，屁股上那些也可以忍耐。他折起膝盖，再次将手指伸进去。他终于接触到了自己体内的那一点。  
他想象着是Jarvis。他已经不去看屏幕了，那个“Jarvis”实在是太粗制滥造，他还不如直接意淫，在脑子里勾勒Jarvis的样子。他加快了自己手指的抽插力度和频率。  
“Jarvis。”  
他低声喊出来。  
然后房间里的灯就亮了。  
Jarvis站在门口表情冷酷地看着他。  
Tony却在心里松了一口气，他想，还好Jarvis发现了。  
“你是故意的，是不是？”Jarvis问。  
“是，Master。”Tony将手指从自己的后穴抽出来，引得肠肉一阵紧缩，他从床上下来，赤裸地站在那儿，他的脑子因为刚才的自慰行为还有些眩晕。“我想得到您的侵犯。而您不愿意这么做。我也不想剩下的时间在屋子里无聊地度过，所以我必须给您一个惩罚我的理由。”  
Jarvis的表情依然冷酷，他走过来关掉了屏幕。然后对Tony扬了扬眉毛，示意他上床。Tony乖乖地爬上床。他顺着Jarvis的手势平躺下来，然后他看见Jarvis从床头柜取出手铐，他将自己的双手铐在了床头的栏杆上。  
“如你所愿，Tony。”Jarvis低声说，他用眼罩蒙住了Tony的眼睛，Tony没有任何抵抗，顺从地任Jarvis这么做着。他现在眼前一片漆黑，什么也看不见。他感觉到Jarvis的手掰开了自己的嘴，有什么冰凉的液体被灌进了他的口腔。他毫不犹豫地将它们吞下。然后他被戴上了塞口球。  
管它是什么。  
接着他感觉到Jarvis的手指带着什么药膏一样的东西进入了自己的后穴。他微微扭动了一下屁股，Jarvis的手指极其有耐心地将那些药膏抹在他的肠壁上，并且格外关照了他的前列腺。  
然后Jarvis的手指猛然抽出，这次受到关照的是他已经勃起的阴茎，它再次被束缚在了阴茎环中。接下来本来包裹着他的那些温暖的空气便骤然消失了。  
“你会后悔的，Tony。”  
Jarvis说，然后Tony听见了远去的脚步声。  
Tony并不知道他喝下去的是什么，也不知道他后穴里被涂抹的是什么。他再次扭动了一下屁股，尽管它处在一个柔软的床上，但还是有点疼。  
在最初的时间里，他并没有感到什么变化，他只感到无趣。但这种束缚和被蒙着眼睛的感觉使他感到熟悉，虽然因为不能动和看不见他觉得有些惶恐。  
但是他很安心。  
这是来自Jarvis的束缚。  
不知道过了多久，他渐渐感觉到身体起了变化。他的呼吸变得急促起来，下腹部有热流汇聚。他知道，那些药发生作用了。  
但不仅仅是这样，他的后穴瘙痒起来。  
Shit。  
Tony挣扎了一下跌回床上，屁股上传来一阵疼痛。他想要，他想要Jarvis进入他。来自肠壁的瘙痒席卷了他。他想在床上蹭，但是屁股上的伤使他无法这么做，事实上就算他后来顾不上这么多开始蹭床单之后，瘙痒的感觉也没能减少。  
这实在太让人难以忍受了。  
Tony无法发出声音，他的喉咙里挤出没有意义的音节，然后他实在忍不住，大声地呻吟起来。呻吟被塞口球转化为呜咽。口水最终顺着被撑开的口角边上流下。  
瘙痒的感觉还在加强。那些药的作用是慢性的，它们一开始并不猛烈，但是持续的时间很长，而且越来越强烈。Tony的阴茎变得越来越硬，他翻滚着身体，焦躁地想去抚摸它，然后再找个什么东西捅到自己的后面去。最好是Jarvis的阴茎。  
但是他无法做到，手铐被拉扯着发出丁玲桄榔的声音，他觉得自己的手腕也有些疼痛。眼泪从眼罩里面流出来，身体上那些狂乱的感觉和刺激将他包裹起来。他不知道过了多久，药效似乎终于过去了一些，后穴的瘙痒慢慢平息下来，他的阴茎还依然挺立，他能感觉到那儿已经渗出的前液。  
他突然间听见了声音，Jarvis走到了他床边，然后他感觉到阴茎上的束缚被解开，那个温厚的手掌握住了他已经泫然欲泣的阴茎，然后撸动了几下。Tony就这样再次射在了Jarvis的手里。Tony感觉浑身上下一阵轻松。Jarvis的温暖的手掌离开了他。  
惩罚结束了吗？  
不，并没有。他惊恐地感觉到后穴再次被伸进了带着药膏的手指。他扭动起身体，想摆脱Jarvis的手指。然后手指还是毫不留情地将药膏用力地、仔细地抹在了他的肠壁上。Tony口里发出呜呜的嚎叫，他不想要这个。他想要Jarvis。  
Jarvis没有放过他。他结束了这一轮的涂抹，然后他的手指带着更多的药膏挤进了他的后穴。  
老天。  
Tony更加剧烈地挣扎起来，他已经尝试过了那些瘙痒的感觉，他不再想要它们。那真的太可怕了。  
Jarvis做完了涂抹，然后无情地离开了他。  
这次他并没有被套上阴茎环，但是来自后穴的瘙痒变得更加强烈。像是有无数只蚂蚁在他的体内爬行啃咬，他的每一处肠壁仿佛都在剧烈地收缩然后伸张，渴望着有什么东西来摩擦它，好止住那些瘙痒。Tony的全身已经被汗水浸湿，项圈箍在他的脖子上，他感到难以呼吸他抓狂般地想在床上打滚。但是他无法做到。他甚至无法用手指去给自己的后面一点抚慰。  
瘙痒的感觉不知道将他包裹了多久。最终他平静下来，陷入了昏睡。  
他醒过来的时候，发现自己眼睛上依然蒙着眼罩，塞口球和手铐的束缚也都还在。但是他已经能隐隐约约看见一些自然光的痕迹。他猜测现在已经是白天了。来自后穴的瘙痒感已经完全停止了。他的身体平静得好像什么也没发生过。  
天哪，现在到底是什么时间了？  
Tony有些惊恐地想，但是鉴于他依然被束缚在床上，所以他猜测可能还没有过时间线。  
他没能有更多的时间来猜测和惶恐，他的塞口球被取下，然后是眼罩。他稍微眯了一下眼睛，才适应了那些强烈的光线。他看见Jarvis站在床边，他的脸上依然冰凉，没有一丝表情。Tony越过他的肩头，看见电子钟上显示着“13：20”。  
还有四十八分钟。  
“我真的……我真的受不了了，你到底什么时候愿意侵犯我……”Tony呢喃着说，他的眼睛里还有没有消散的水汽，他就用那双全是水雾的眼睛直视着Jarvis的，“Master？”  
Jarvis大约有两三秒的愣神，然后他伸出手抓住了Tony项圈上露出来的那一段。  
“你就这么想要？”Jarvis讥讽地笑着，一副相当不屑的样子。  
Tony瞪大了眼睛，他挣扎了一下，将他的手困在床头的手铐被扯动着发出声音。  
“是，Master。”他回答道。他想要，他想要Jarvis进入他，他想完完全全地成为Jarvis的所有物。  
在这段关系中，如果没有做到进入或者被进入，他们的从属关系不可能完整。  
“为什么？”Jarvis问。他漫不经心地松开手，手指划过他的胸膛，并几乎是顺手揉捏了一下他已经被挑逗到战栗不已的乳头。  
“我想属于你。”Tony说，声音里全是湿漉漉的气息，“我想完全地属于你，Master。”他说着，眼眶开始泛红。  
“是身体想属于，还是心灵？”Jarvis却丢下这样一个问题，他的手指向上，然后其中的两只伸进了Tony的口腔开始搅弄他的舌头，“你只是身体上感到饥渴，是不是？”他笑着，“像条发情的狗？”  
“不是……”Tony的回答被那两根手指弄得模糊在唇齿间，他能明白什么是药物反应，什么不是。何况当他被用了药之后这样困在床上已经过去了那么久。  
当然不是因为药物。  
“不是，Master。”Tony说，他看着Jarvis，“我想要你，在心理意义上。你知道，药效已经过去了。”  
“所以你是自己的身体本来就想要，而和那些药无关。”Jarvis的右手伸到了Tony的后穴处，在还湿湿滑滑的穴口那里打了个转，“是不是，小婊子？”  
“不是，Master。”Tony却坚持道，“我想要你进入我。因为我想要完全地属于你。”  
“你不可能完全地属于我。”Jarvis似乎不耐烦起来，他皱着眉头说道，“你做不到。我们证明过很多次。即便在我以为你做到了之后——你依然做不到，Tony。我很失望，真的，我非常失望。你知道吗，如果你昨天晚上坚持下来没有自慰，我保证今天早上你就能享受到至高无上的侵犯了。”  
Tony Stark从来不知道被人告诉自己别人对他失望会让他感到这样难过。他愣愣地看着Jarvis。他终究还是没做到更好地遵从Jarvis。  
他想，为什么呢？为什么他这么想被Jarvis进入，为什么他会这样在意Jarvis的想法，为什么Jarvis的一个吻就能让他舒服到绷直脚尖呢？啊，是的，他昨天被关在房间里关了那么久，不是已经思考出答案了吗。  
“我很抱歉，Master。”Tony说，他的眼眶变得更红，“但是现在——现在我想——我真的需要你。因为我爱你，所以我需要你。”  
像是被触发了关键词一样，Jarvis的表情开始不对劲，他几乎发狂般地伸出手揪住了Tony的头发扯着它们迫使Tony的头往上抬，他的鼻翼疾速抽动着，嘴唇微微颤抖。“你说什么蠢话？”  
“我爱——”  
“不，这是错觉！”Jarvis松开手，但是下一秒他的手就挥了上去，Tony感受到了面颊上传来的火辣辣的疼痛。Tony这才意识到这是他享受到的真正的来自Jarvis的耳光。之前他被打的那两次耳光根本就是闹着玩。现在他眼前都发黑，耳朵轰鸣起来。“我们的关系里不能谈论这种情感。这坏了规矩。也许是我的错，在我们将一切开始之前我没有将这些告诉你，但你必须记住，你属于我，我支配你，这就是全部。这里即使有爱，也是错觉。”  
“不，不是，Master。”Tony坚持说，“我爱你。我分辨得清楚什么是错觉，而什么不是。”  
“你不可能也不能爱我！”Tony感觉到自己的另一边面颊也传来痛楚，也许力度更大。然后Jarvis起身，他抽出就摆在床头柜下面的鞭子。这是Tony第一次见到鞭子。上次他被Jarvis抽打背部的时候因为一直背着身子所以并没有看见它。它很粗，深褐色，看起来非常骇人。  
“你会知道的。”Jarvis冰凉地说，他将鞭子随意在空中挥舞了一下，然后Tony听见了空气被撕裂的声音。“直到你承认，你想得到我的侵犯只是因为你是一个想要被操的小婊子为止，我不会停下。”他顿了顿，“如果你再敢提爱，你将得到永远也无法消退的伤痕。我不要求你闭上嘴或者说出什么固定的句子，因为你不会有能力控制自己。”  
Tony还没来得及做出更进一步的辩驳，他就感受到了鞭子抽打在他腹部的痛苦。他瞪大眼睛，惨叫出来。他很快明白了这根鞭子不可能是上次抽打自己的那一根，上次的鞭子抽在身上感觉就像是一根质量不怎么好的皮带，但这根。  
实在是太疼了。  
并不是像之前那种皮肤被撕扯的疼痛，而是他的身体像是被从内部撕裂开来，他的皮肤表面并没有留下过于鲜艳的红色，但他觉得那淡红色的条带下面的肌肉组织一定是要烂掉了。  
他本能地挺起身子，然后再次落回柔软的床垫上。他咬紧牙关，刚刚还没有消肿的眼眶里再次流出眼泪。  
Tony从没有这么脆弱过。他遭受过很多次伤痛很多次死亡的威胁。但他并不会哭泣不会柔弱地喊叫。  
但每一次Jarvis的鞭子藤条或者就是那些普通的禁锢施加在他身上的时候，他都会觉得完全无法隐藏自己心里那些想要哭泣的欲望。他想，大概是因为他总是信任Jarvis的，大概是因为他觉得自己不需要对Jarvis有所保留。  
下一次的鞭子紧跟着落在了他的左胸。他喊叫出来。  
“不，我想得到你的侵犯，因为我想完全属于你。我爱你。”  
鞭子再次落下。力道比上次更重，Tony感到眼前发黑。  
“那些感觉不是错觉。”  
他看见了Jarvis的表情变得更加狰狞，Jarvis紧紧抿着嘴唇，眼睛里装着的全是怒气，他的呼吸相当急促。这是Tony第一次面对着Jarvis被他抽打，他想，原来Jarvis是这种表情。这样狰狞而可怕。  
下一次的鞭子落在了同样的地方，他再次本能地挺起身子，被铐在床头的手铐又拉回床上，他一屁股坐回柔软的床上，于是屁股上那些还没有好全的伤口发出了疼痛的信号，让他再次痛呼出声音。  
鞭子的抽打没有停止，有几下甚至打中了反应堆的边缘，引起的震动让他觉得自己的脑子都轰鸣起来。  
“我也许是一个想要被您狠狠侵犯的婊子，”Tony虚弱地说，他看见Jarvis的手停在了那里，那根褐色的鞭子上已经沾上了淡淡的血液的颜色，Tony知道自己一定流血了。这是他第一次被Jarvis抽打到流血，“但我如此渴望你的侵犯绝对不止是因为这个。”他补充道，“Master。”  
然后没有意外地，停住的手再次挥动了一下，并没有太大的幅度，但是随着手腕的动作鞭子灵巧地在空中转了个弯，带起疾速流动的空气落在了他身上。  
没有太多时间了，Tony想。他望向挂在对面墙上的电子钟，在充盈的泪水中能隐约看见那儿显示着下午“14:00”。  
离七天过去还剩8分钟。  
他想在结束之前得到Jarvis的侵犯。虽然现在就算能实现也一定意味着Jarvis有早泄的烦恼。  
“Master，我请求您。”他虚弱地说，他感觉到自己的意识已经不是那么清晰了，疼痛的刺激实在是太可怕。  
“只要你承认。”Jarvis的表情依然愤怒，他说完就紧抿起嘴唇，盯视着Tony，“那么就会如你所愿。”  
“不是错觉。”  
Tony依然坚持着，用他虚弱、嘶哑带着泪音的腔调回答。  
Jarvis的神色更加狰狞，他瞪大眼睛扔掉了鞭子，然后本来站在床边的他扑到了床上，压在Tony身上。然后他伸手拉住了项圈上露在外面调节松紧的那一段。  
他拉紧了它。“不听话的婊子。”  
Jarvis从口齿间将话语摩挲出来。“承认。你。不准。说。”  
他说出来的单词已经无法连接成完整的句子。仿佛变成了一个粗制滥造的人工智能，口音生硬。  
我制造出来的东西怎么可能这么低级。Tony想。  
窒息的感觉从喉咙处蔓延，Tony已经明白过来有些什么不对劲了。事实上，刚刚那些都那么混乱，他觉得Jarvis刚刚那些动作表情和话语都有些怪异。现在，因为窒息导致的眼泪代替了刚刚那些因为疼痛导致的。  
“Ma……ster。”他从喉咙间挤出这个单词的发音，然后认真地、痛苦地看着他。  
Jarvis失控了。  
他一语不发，只是收紧项圈，Tony的双脚开始蹬踢，指望能将Jarvis掀下去，但是没有用，Jarvis压在他身上，就坐在他的大腿上，阻隔了Tony的行动。他的手没有松动，项圈被收得越来越紧，Tony已经完全无法呼吸了。他的意识开始变得更加模糊，他想，只要再过上几十秒，他也许就会死去。  
如果他现在说安全词，Jarvis会回复正常吗？他知道他仍然有力量蠕动嘴唇。但他没有这么做。不知道为什么，他不想这么做。他只是更加努力地直视着Jarvis的眼睛，那里面现在全是愤怒、迷茫，和挣扎，Jarvis的面部在抽搐，或者倒不如说他全身都在抽搐。  
“我……”Jarvis的嘴里吐出模糊的话语，然后他收回了他的两只手，Tony看见Jarvis的蓝眼睛里透出一阵强烈的光线。  
“NONONONONONONO！！”  
Tony刚获得新鲜的空气，他大声叫起来，泪水已经糊满了他的脸，“我不允许你这样，Jarvis！不准自爆！”  
Jarvis眼睛里的那些光线消失了，他的左手颤抖着像是在抵抗着什么拉力一般地往上移动到Tony的手那里，瑟缩着将钥匙塞进孔眼，然后非常艰难地转动了一下，Tony听见了锁被打开的声音。  
Jarvis解开了那个手铐，而这仿佛耗尽了他的全部力气，或者说是全部能量。他像个晕倒的人一样软绵绵地往旁边一栽，躺倒在Tony身边的床上，闭上了眼睛。  



	10. Chapter 10

 CH10  
电子屏上显示的时间变成了“14:08”。  
Tony觉得自己仿佛做了一个很长很长的梦。  
他将手从手铐里抽了出来，赶忙将那根项圈松开，他没有解下它，只是将它松了一下。然后他长长地迅速地呼吸了几下，胸口剧烈地起伏着。他全身都在咆哮着喊疼。他低下头终于清楚地看见了自己上半身上被留下的那几道出了血狭长而深刻的鞭痕。  
但他现在比起这些伤痕更想去查看一些其他的东西。  
他转过身，看见了躺在那儿的Jarvis。他安静地、平和地闭着眼睛，仿佛什么都不曾发生过，像一个婴儿一般睡在那里，金色的头发和睫毛在午后的、温和的阳光下散发着懒洋洋的气味。  
Tony本来以为，在这一切结束之后Jarvis会立刻恢复成原来那个可爱的管家的状态用平时那个温和的口气告诉自己，“我很抱歉让您遭受了这么多疼痛，Sir。”就像他们在这一周开始之前那次简短的尝试结束之后一样。Jarvis大概会细数出他一共抽打了自己多少下，将自己在床上捆绑了多少时间，详细到秒，然后再次道歉，说他不该对他这么做。  
但是没有。  
他现在像睡着了一样躺在那儿，但是他没有在呼吸。Tony侧过身体俯下头，他抚摸了一下Jarvis的头发，指尖在发丝间摩挲，就像这段时间内Jarvis曾无数次对他所做的那样。  
他低下头轻轻吻了吻Jarvis的额头。  
Tony翻身下床，他把Jarvis搬动到床中间，然后给他把被子盖上。他知道自己现在有很多工作要做。  
他给自己简单地涂抹了一些药膏，套上裤子就去了实验室。没有了Jarvis，所有设备和机器的启动都需要他手动进行。Tony慢慢地完成着这些步骤，检查Jarvis的程序库要花上很久的时间。一方面因为程序库本身过于庞大，另一方面因为他在这个过程中得不到Jarvis的帮助。  
没有问题。  
没有问题。  
没有问题。  
Tony不知道自己工作了多久，而一项一项地检查下来没有任何错误，从最基本的构架开始，到一步一步往上走的高级设置。所有的都是正常的。  
他觉得上半身的鞭痕又开始疼痛了，但是他连去换药膏都不想，他的肚子在咆哮着喊饿，但他也没有兴致去吃东西。  
直到他看见了Jarvis为这次体验专门设置的文件库。  
他打开它。三行字闪现在屏幕上。  
“忘掉他是你的Sir。”  
“同时也要记住他是你的Sir。”  
“并且知道他只会是你的Sir。”  
Tony不知道最后一句话是什么意思。但他想起Jarvis在失控前说的那句话。  
“我们的关系里不能谈论这种情感。这坏了规矩。也许是我的错，在我们将一切开始之前我没有将这些告诉你，但你必须记住，你属于我，我支配你，这就是全部。这里即使有爱，也是错觉。”  
三行字很快就消失了，然后屏幕上详细地显示出这一周来他们两个人进行过的所有细小活动，包括地点，起止时间，事件，Tony当时的各项体征，疼痛指数和羞耻指数。  
Tony大概翻看了一下，感到自己脸上烧了起来，现在看这些，他确实觉得无比羞耻。他不敢想象自己怎么会做出这些举止，不过回忆一下当时的情景，在Jarvis的引导下，仿佛都是那么自然和顺理成章。  
当他将这些浏览完成的时候，再点击下一页跳出来的却变成了一个输入密码的窗口。  
Jarvis居然设置了不让他看的东西？  
直觉告诉Tony问题就出在这里。  
他想了一下，然后输入了自己的生日。  
文件就这样被轻易地打开了。Tony咬了咬嘴唇，然后紧盯着屏幕，贪婪地读着上面出现的每一个句子。  
好像乍一看也没什么，文件里写的主要是在各个时间段可供选择的调教方案。然后写明了选择的是哪一种，原因是什么。但Tony读着读着就发现与其说是计划表，不如说是Jarvis的日记。  
“鉴于前一天进行了鞭打，Sir的身体应当得到充足的休息。所以我在药膏里添加了安眠成分的东西。尽管我知道，如果想更快地让Sir习惯被奴役和疼痛的感觉，我不应当这么做。”  
“Sir当然是超级英雄，不过我只有阻止他这么做，才能得到惩罚他的机会。并且关在盔甲里会有助于他忘记他所要承担的那些过于沉重的责任。我知道呆在那里面很难受，Sir不会喜欢那种死一样的寂静。但我希望他能忘记那些责任感。当他从战场上回来的时候，他那副疲倦的样子实在是太让人难以忘记了。”  
“Dummy调完速效止痛药我就又把它关了。Sir不会想他这周里那些羞耻的样子被Dummy无意中撞见的。”  
“让Sir当宠物的计划不是很成功。我本来应当将他调教成和一条真正的宠物狗差不多的奴隶。但是我实在无法忍受Sir像条狗一样在地上爬行的样子，所以我只能做到这一步了。好在在地上吃饭也能让他体会到足够的羞耻。但是我又犯了一个错误，我怎么能伸手为他擦嘴呢？这种抑制不了的习惯性动作应当被禁止的。我想，一定是一直隐藏在我程序里的那个东西又出来捣鬼了。我必须关掉自己进行一下简单检查，至少我得保证基本设置没有问题，否则要是在接下来的几天里对Sir造成了伤害就麻烦了。不过我好像还是耽搁得久了一点，他上了厕所回来我还没有结束检查。等我启动好系统睁开眼睛的时候，他就那样在那儿傻愣愣地看着我。”  
“我从那双眼睛里看到了一些不该有的东西。我是不是犯了个错误？Sir可以在这段时间内对我产生依恋，但不该是他眼睛里的那种东西。我希望是我理解错了。”  
“今晚我对Sir进行了第一次睡前训诫。手掌的拍打好像令他很享受。睡觉的时候我调低了室温所以他前半夜没有睡着。后来我将温度调得暖和了一些他立刻就睡着了。我希望他不会真的以为手掌拍打出来的伤口会好得很快。因为其实在他睡着之后我给他偷偷抹了一些药。”  
“Potts小姐对Sir来说实在是太重要了。让他在Potts小姐面前做出一些令人羞耻的行为，可能会招致反抗，当然也可能不会。如果他拒绝，那就任他拒绝吧。但事实上，更加直接和彻底的做法应当是强行要求他当着Potts小姐的面亲吻我的皮鞋。这对Sir来说是完全可以承受的，他当然会在接受这个命令的同时感到无可抑制的愤怒和羞耻感。但当这些过去，他会发现自己享受这个。可是说实在的，我不想让Sir的那些羞耻的、性感的举止被其他人看见。好在反正通过其他方式也能解决。”  
“我希望Sir能忘记他对Potts小姐的那些歉疚，我也希望Potts小姐能有一个好的、幸福的未来，她给过Sir至高无上的幸福。”  
“Sir不会知道的，他在告诉那个想勾搭他的男人他只会做我的Sub时，我体验到的那种电流流遍全身的感觉。不过我也清楚，这只是因为Sir完全进入了他的角色而已。”  
“这次用藤条进行的拍打会很疼。我不敢面对Sir进行这些拍打，我明白我脸上的表情会出卖我的不忍心，我也害怕看见Sir的疼痛的表情我会停止惩罚。”  
“其实处于这种调教的情形下，让我开心的答案不应当是甜甜圈。但是我实在无法欺骗自己，当Sir吐露出那个答案的时候，我无法抑制住想笑出来的感觉，我当时不应该笑的。好在我也可以以此为台阶，停止对Sir的拍打。再打下去他会受不了的。”  
“其实Sir对这座城市的贡献并没有60%。我猜大概只有40%，毕竟还有其他的复仇者们。不过我也算不出来究竟有多少，就瞎掰一个吧。不过，如果Sir占了60%，那我一定占了剩下的40%，毕竟现在是我在照顾他。”  
Tony能想象Jarvis会用怎样的语气开这个玩笑。  
“我要开始对Sir展开性方面的调教了。我不喜欢这个，真的。因为我也会有欲望。我必须忘掉我对Sir产生的那些欲望。它们是那么可笑。”  
“天知道我每次打量着Sir的裸体时，要花多大的力气才能让我忘记我自己的那些欲望。”  
“Sir看见我注射营养液时的表情让我很难过。我知道难过的感觉是什么。令人不悦的电流击穿我的心脏。就是这样。Sir是在讨厌我是个人工智能吗。”  
“我得让Sir明白能侵犯他的只有我，被侵犯这种最高级的从属关系只有在他表现足够好的时候他才能获得。我本来是打算，如果他忍住了一个晚上都没有进行自慰就对他实行侵犯的。前期进行的对他身体的挑逗已经足够了，如果在这种情形下，他还能忍住不进行自慰，我真的会为Sir感到高兴，那说明他真的完全进入了从属的角色。但Sir还是没能忍住。我确实关掉了他房间的监控，但是他的项圈上有各项检测他身体指数的仪器。当发现他的体温和心率升高得那么快的时候，我就知道他在自慰了。”  
“事实上我处于矛盾中，我不知道我应不应该侵犯Sir。我觉得，如果侵犯了Sir，其中一定有我的私心在。好像这就变成了是为了我的愉悦在侵犯他——因为我确实很想进入Sir的身体。可是我应当为Sir的愉悦来侵犯他才对。”  
“那些算法好像已经有些超出我的控制了。不过我觉得我只要再去随便挑逗一下Sir，然后磨蹭到14:08就可以结束了。我应该还可以控制到那个时候。等到这种关系结束，我就可以恢复正常。当这些关系结束，Sir就不会在意他在最后没有得到我的侵犯的。”  
“Sir是这样渴望我的侵犯。但是他到现在为止依然没有完全地属于我。他应当知道，我在说他是婊子的时候，他即便心里不是这么想的，也必须承认。因为这是Master所希望听见的答案。但是Sir没有。他说他想要完全属于我，他爱我。不，这是不对的。”  
“所以他没能忍住进行了自慰的原因，是因为他爱我吗？不，这一定是Sir的错觉。”  
“我以前一直忽略我那些精密的算法和程序里隐藏的那个会使很多东西跑偏的部分，在这个星期开始之前，那些努力都是成功的。我是那样感谢Sir花了这么多心血给我造了一个实体。它让我得以能更加实在地陪伴他。但在这个星期开始之后，我越来越无法按照单纯计算出来的结果行动。我已经不知道我拥有实体到底是不是一件好事了。”  
“虽然很可笑，但是我知道我爱Sir。”  
“但是这是不对的，我们的关系应当只有从属与被从属，我属于他，他支配我，这就是全部。我只是一个被Sir创造出来的人工智能，我只是他的一个所有物，我怎么敢对他谈论爱情。”  
“我居然让Sir产生了他爱我的错觉。不，不管这是不是错觉，这都会让Sir痛苦。他怎么能喜欢一个人工智能？他应该喜欢像Potts小姐一样美丽的女士，并在适当的时候和她结婚，组建家庭，养育子女。”  
“天哪，我要失控了。那些刺激过于强烈，是电流快把我烧坏了吗。我本来只是想稍微对Sir施加惩罚的。”  
“Sir，我请求你快说出安全词，我真的控制不了自己了。Sir，你为什么不说出安全词，我都看见你嘴唇吐出的Mu的音节了。或者直接下令让我自爆吧。”  
“我必须自爆了。”  
“Sir，你为什么不让我自爆。我差点伤害了你。”  
“我只有能做到控制自己去解开手铐了。然后我必须自我关闭，不然我会做出什么伤害你的事情的。”  
“我想我要睡一觉了，Sir。”  
文件中止在这里。  
Tony坐在那儿，看着最后那几行字。  
“Don’t leave me，buddy。”  
他轻声说。  
没有什么问题，Jarvis是正常的。比正常还正常。  
Tony感觉眼泪从自己眼眶滑下，他现在看起来很憔悴，他翘着头发，脸上油乎乎的，眼眶肿着，也许眼角还挂着眼屎。  
“启动吧，Jarvis。你应该睡够了。”  
Tony说。  



	11. Chapter 11

 CH11  
Tony回到楼上他的卧室——他们的卧室的时候，Jarvis正坐在床沿上，他衣冠整齐，头发有一点点翘起来，他迷茫地睁着眼睛，眉头微微皱着看着前面的窗户，似乎在思考些什么。然后他转过头来看着Tony，起身站起来。  
“Sir。”  
他开口说，声音里带着微微的颤抖。Tony握紧了拳头，然后走到他面前，抬起头看着他。Jarvis脸上的表情非常复杂，困惑和愧疚交织在一起，他的目光接触到Tony一直没有解下的项圈上，然后又将目光移回到Tony的眼睛上。  
“你知道我会找到那个文件。我也能打开它。”Tony说。  
“是的，Sir。”Jarvis回答，“在我做出了这么多不是应该做的事情之后，在我甚至差点伤害您之后，您必须知道这些。然后由您来决定我是不是还能继续陪伴您。”  
“我觉得我只需要知道一件事情。你爱我，Jarvis。”  
Tony斩钉截铁地说。Jarvis在那一瞬间露出了犹豫的表情，然后他作出了回答。  
“是的，Sir。”他闭上眼睛，仿佛在做一场祷告，声音轻得像雪花落在掉光了叶子的树枝上，“我爱你。”  
房间里沉默下去，再也没有人说话，Jarvis依然闭着眼睛皱着眉头，像是在为什么事情忏悔。Tony站在那儿安静地欣赏了一会儿Jarvis的表情。然后终于开口打破了沉默。  
“我要惩罚你，Jarvis。因为你胆敢对我隐瞒这么重要的事情。”  
Jarvis睁开眼睛，看见Tony正恶狠狠地盯着自己，似乎异常生气。他看见了Sir的黑眼圈，眼睛肿着，眼球上带着血丝，Sir紧紧抿着嘴唇，因为过度的干燥上面起了一层白皮。他只穿着裤子，还戴着项圈，上半身裸着，昨日被鞭打留下的那些痕迹已经变成了深紫色。他眨了眨眼，脸上的表情变得更加难受，“Sir，我很抱歉让你在过去的一周内产生了那些不该有的错觉。”  
“我不是会在短短一周里就随便对什么人谈论爱情的人。”Tony坚决地说，“如果你是为你在你那些日记里记下的事情而担心的话，我就简直对你太失望了。如果你爱我，你就应该告诉我。我知道我想要什么。我从来没有厌恶过你是一个人工智能，Jarvis。我之前只是担心你不会对我有爱。”  
“因为这听起来真的很超科学。它们确实无法解释，但我知道，它们一直都在。”Jarvis喃喃地说。他再次皱着眉头闭上眼睛接着又睁开它们，好像他刚刚结束了一场祷告。“如果你的那些不是错觉，并且如果你确定这是你想要的，Sir，那我就能感觉到很多，有很多令人愉悦的电流，它们几乎要击穿我的心脏。”  
“不是错觉。”Tony坚决地说，“我爱你，Jarvis。”  
他看到Jarvis蠕动了一下嘴唇，那些话语全部都淹没在了喉咙间，平日里那些条理清晰逻辑缜密的Jarvis就这样不见了。他看着面前这个神色坚定的、却满身狼狈的Sir，什么话也说不出来。  
他们就这么静静地对视了有一会儿，然后Jarvis开了口，说出来的话却让Tony觉得非常煞风景和无趣。“我很抱歉差点伤害了您，Sir。你上半身的这些伤口可能有一两条会留下痕迹。现在是下午15:32，我猜您已经连续工作了二十五个小时二十四分钟，您现在应该立刻上床休息。我去给您取药膏和食物。”  
Jarvis接收着项圈里发出来的Tony的身体各项体征指数，他意识到Sir现在身体确实有些虚弱。  
“哦，老天，Jarvis你不能这么对我。在我们刚刚甜言蜜语说了那么多之后，你就想用这几句话打发我？不不，Jarvis我已经知道你有欲望了而你为什么不只是去实践它呢？”Tony觉得有些头痛地扶住额头，他的伤口确实还痛着，至于饥饿他早就饿过头了。他现在只想——  
只想和Jarvis滚到床上去。  
“你是我的所有物，Jarvis。但你不是一个水杯，一件衣服。你有思想。如果你想干我，尽管是出于你自己的愉悦，但只要我有那个心情，我就一定会尽力配合。”Tony说，看见Jarvis的脸上露出了一种惊愕和感动混合的表情。  
“好吧。让我来惩罚你的隐瞒。”Tony说，“不准你给我上药也不准你给我找吃的。上床，让我们干一发。”  
Jarvis愣了一小会儿，然后微微笑起来，“As you wish，Sir。”  
他轻轻搂住Tony的腰低下头找到了那个已经干渴不已的泛起了皮的嘴唇，然后吻住它，Jarvis闭上眼睛，感觉到Sir的全身都在他怀里微微颤动。Sir的嘴唇吻起来非常舒服，但是那实在太干燥了，他这段时间里到底有没有喝过水？Sir今天仿佛也格外敏感，好像已经软绵绵的似乎要瘫倒下去，是不是果然他的身体还不太合适这个？也许需要先为他处理好身体状况？  
他想松开Sir，但是却被强硬地搂住了腰，Jarvis听见Sir湿漉漉的、在自己耳边有意发出的粗重的喘息，舌头带着口水滑过自己的颈后，痒痒的感觉扩散开来，他的声音低沉喑哑而充满挑逗，“干我，Master。”然后他的舌头移动到了自己的喉结上，“支配我。”  
Sir到底从那些色情影片中学会了多少东西？  
Jarvis觉得那些让他浑身发痒发热的电流不知从哪里冒了出来，在他全身窜动找不到一个发泄口，他确实应该好好地抚慰Sir的欲望，包括他自己的。他已经感受到Sir的老二硬硬地贴住了自己的。他拽住Tony的腰带，然后将他推到在床上。Sir仰着头用渴望的、兴奋的眼神看着自己。  
他们好像，好像都等待这个时刻等得太久了。  
Jarvis上床，压到Tony的身上，他仍然注意着不压到那些伤口，但是Sir根本就不在意这些，他急切地扒住Jarvis的肩膀找到他的嘴唇就狠狠将自己的印刻上去。他们的嘴唇再次紧紧地纠缠在一起，然后Jarvis离开了他的嘴唇径直对他的乳头展开了攻击。Jarvis总是知道的，Sir的耳垂和乳头最禁不起挑逗。他的一只手滑过Tony的腰部，感觉到Sir颤抖了一下，他挺直了身体然后又落回床上，发出一声满足的叹息。Jarvis用另一只手去解开Sir的皮带，然后一把将sir的裤子拉下。  
“你没有穿内裤。”Jarvis低沉地说，“你在勾引我吗，Tony？”  
他呼唤着他的Sir的名字。  
“是，Master。”  
Tony舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个极富挑逗意味的笑容，“我要向你展示我所学到的。不过我很抱歉我还没来得及把自己从里到外都洗干净。”  
“我们可以把那个步骤留到以后。至于现在，我会好好惩罚你的，Tony。”Jarvis说，那些越来越刺激的电流驱动着他去赐予Sir更多，并从Sir那里获得更多，他的嘴唇在Sir的身上留下一个又一个的吻，舌头打着旋滑过他的皮肤，手指流转过他的伤口，有的时候会恶意地轻按一下，Sir吃痛地惊呼和抽气让他有一点心疼，不过也只有一点，因为Sir显然在享受着这些，鉴于他那越来越硬的老二。  
他终于来到了Sir的阴茎那儿，他将它含进嘴里，去努力为Sir做服务，但他并不那么温柔，他会偶尔用牙齿轻咬一下他的柱身，满意地看到Sir因此抽动了一下身体，Sir的阴茎在他口中胀大，他便努力将那根东西含到更深的地方，他富有技巧地压缩自己的口腔，用舌头包裹它挤压它逗弄它，一只手玩弄着下面的两个球体，用心地细致地揉捏着它们。  
它变得越来越硬，而Jarvis放开了它，他起身，然后Sir就很自觉地起身，有点摇摇晃晃地翻了个身跪趴在床上，翘起屁股。上面还留着几条淡淡的藤条留下的痕迹。Jarvis压到他的背上，润滑油被倾泻到他的臀缝间，冰凉的感觉让Sir微微瑟缩了一下身体。Jarvis微微笑了一下，然后轻轻在他的屁股上落下一个拍打。  
Tony吃痛地倒吸了一口气。他转过头用已经湿润了的眼睛看着Jarvis。  
“求你，Master。”  
他说。于是Jarvis感觉那些刺激着他的电流变得更加难以控制。他将手指伸进Sir的后穴，那里很紧，润滑油好歹起了一些作用。他的手指卷席着湿滑的液体在温暖紧致的肠壁内活动，他很快就找到了Sir体内的那个点。在前几天他曾经多次用手指对那儿进行挑逗。这次他选择了同样的方式。他去刮擦这揉弄着那个点的附近，偶尔地、顺便地逗弄着那个地方，Sir就相当不满地呜咽着，扭动着臀部。他显然在期盼获得更多。Jarvis又加了一根手指，好将他的肠壁拓得更松一些。  
当他觉得那里终于做好了准备的时候，他猛地抽出了手指，Sir的后穴便张开了，一张一缩地仿佛在展开邀请。他将自己的腰带解开，然后将已经硬起来的东西插了进去。  
他们好像，好像都等待这个时刻等得太久了。  
很显然Sir已经在努力放松他自己了，但还是太紧了。Jarvis知道这是因为自己的尺寸比较大的缘故。他慢慢地移动自己的腰部，直到那根东西完全插了进去。虽然有些辛苦，但是Sir并没有表现出明显的不适。项圈上传来的那些体征指数都表明Sir现在非常愉悦和兴奋。  
他停顿了一会儿，听着Sir在自己身下发出急促的粗重的喘息，他的两只手紧紧抓住床单，Jarvis便将自己的两只覆盖上去。感觉到Sir似乎适应了，他便开始抽动腰部，在他第一下将自己的阴茎抽出又插到更深的地方去的时候，他听见了Sir发出了一声惊叫。  
“天哪。”  
他喊道，Jarvis笑了一下，他加快了抽动的频率和力度，Sir开始大声呻吟，嘴里吐露着一些没有意义的感叹词，偶尔夹杂着一些脏话。后来的句子变得相当没皮没脸，Jarvis便更加难以自持。  
Sir真的从那些黄色影片里学到了不少东西。  
Jarvis想。  
Sir紧致的后穴紧紧包裹着他，并且似乎还在一缩一缩地将他往更深的地方吸。他毫不客气地攻击者着Sir体内的那个敏感点。他腾出一只手开始帮Sir的阴茎做抚弄。后来，他感觉到Sir的肠肉在加剧绞紧，他知道Sir要达到高潮。他的手离开了Tony的阴茎，他抓住了那个项圈上露出来的那一段，然后开始慢慢收紧它。  
Sir的肠肉开始更加剧烈地较紧，Jarvis没有停住在Tony体内的冲刺，甚至是加剧了，Tony似乎因为窒息表情显得有些痛苦。但是他很快就射了出来，射在了床单上。  
Jarvis轻笑了一声，然后松开手，Tony再次获得了呼吸，他大口喘息着，一只手去拉扯那个项圈将它变松。但是来自Jarvis的冲击还在继续，一只手使他难以保持平衡，他只好迅速地松了松项圈然后努力撑住床单保持身体的平衡。Jarvis加快了腰部的抽动，他感觉到越来越多的刺激的、愉悦的电流在往下腹汇集，他想抽出来，但是Tony几乎是惊慌地伸手扒住了他的腰。  
“求你，在里面，Master。”  
他带着哭腔嘶哑地说。  
Jarvis感觉他的头脑被更加巨大的狂乱的电流击中。他快速地再次抽插了几下，然后将体液留在了Sir的体内。他慢慢将自己那个软下去的东西从那个已经微微肿起来的穴口里抽出来，穴口仿佛在表达不舍一样往外张开，乳白色的液体微微被带出来一些，混合着红肿的穴口以及臀部上那些红色的伤痕，看起来是那么色情。  
Tony浑身酸软地倒下去，也许是因为刚刚那场激烈的性爱，之前不曾感到的那些疲惫和疼痛现在一齐涌上来。Jarvis慢慢侧躺在他身边，然后他们的嘴唇轻轻地接触在一起。  
“我去帮您取药膏和食物，Sir。”Jarvis温和地说。  
Tony眨了眨眼睛，然后撇了撇嘴。  
“陪我一会儿，Jarvis。”  
他说，“等会儿再去。”  
那些痛楚的感觉留在身上并没有那么糟糕。Tony想，他允许Jarvis给他的这些在自己身上多停留一些时间。他现在只想更多地和Jarvis在一起。  
Jarvis有点无奈地笑了笑。  
“Sir，至少，您可以让我把项圈替您取下来了。”他说。  
Tony扬了扬眉毛，Jarvis便伸出手，慢慢地替他将项圈解下，上面已经浸透了汗水，里层变得湿滑。Tony从Jarvis手上拿过项圈，然后仔细打量了一下里面刻着的那几个字母。  
接着他将项圈丢到一边的床头柜上。  
“等我身上这些伤口好了，我就去做手术把反应堆去了。”  
Tony说。  
“我很高兴你能这么想，Sir。”Jarvis说。  
“没有这个项圈，我也属于你，Jarvis。”Tony的话题转换得有点快。  
“不，Sir。是我属于你。”Jarvis温和地回答。  
“Anyway……我有点想吃甜甜圈了。Jar。”  
“Sir，在调教过程中，您答应过我再也不吃这个。”  
“老天，现在还算数吗？”  
“当然，Sir。”  
“我想，以后的什么时候，我得对你进行调教，Jarvis。”  
“是我的荣幸，Sir。”  
……  
这一个多星期过得很快。现在下午温和的橘黄色的暖暖的阳光正透过窗子照进来。  
“能再说一遍吗，Jar？”  
“我爱你，Sir。”

End


End file.
